Sympathy For The Devil
by ZeroX20
Summary: He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man T&Y AU
1. Somebody Someone

_**Sympathy For The Devil (Beginnings)**_

Disclaimer: Okay I'm only going to say this once (I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING)

"Yuna…" A man called into what seemed like deserted bus. Within seconds a brunette haired head poked out. She turned towards the man who had called her name and nearly screamed. "Buddy, oh my god!" She instantly jumped out of the bus and came to the aid of her friend, "Are you okay?" she asked. She moved closer to him in an attempt to help him stand but he shook his head, "We've got more men in worst shape than me". Yuna gave him a confused look. "Go get some medical supplies and hurry," he ordered. Yuna quickly nodded and ran back into the bus.

A white haired woman stares out of her second story office window. In her mouth was a cigar that she was smoking in a futile effort to calm her already frantic nerves. She grunted disapprovingly as some ash fell onto her dark green suit. She brushed it off and resumed her little look outside her mansion window. Unconsciously her hand came up to straighten out the silver little symbol of Yevon, which was pinned to the top of her tie. "Sir Paine," a voice called behind her.

Paine turned around to see her humble butler standing there with a slight look of concern "Yes Baralai?" she answered. The butler bowed at his lord. "We have just gotten word that the troops from division D-11 have been called back." The butler ended with a slight chuckle, "It seems that they had been attacked by their own fallen comrades." Paine bit down on her cigar "Those fools," she hissed turning back around to her window "It doesn't matter how many troops they send, all they'll be doing is sending that blasted vampire priest a snack". She let out a sigh and turned back around to Baralai "We'll if the police can't handle this we'll have to" she smashed the cigar into the ashtray "Send _him"_. Baralai chuckled and smiled at Paine "He is already on his way milady".

Yuna and Buddy tried to help everyone to the best of their abilities. Yuna helped to carry a few and tended to their wounds. Buddy however had been trying to ignore his wound but couldn't take it any more. He leaned himself against a tree and grabbed the arm where his "dead" friend Brother had bitten him and looked like he had sucked some of Buddy's blood. At first it felt like nothing but now his head was spinning and he felt strange.

He looked at Yuna as she struggled to help everyone and through his pain and confusion managed a smile. Yuna had been like a 'kid' sister to him and especially loved to tease her with her ever popular name of "Kitten". He saw her bi-colored eyes flash towards him and could hear her footsteps as she walked closer to him. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Buddy's stomach. With a groan and a mumble Buddy fell onto the soft soil. He heard Yuna's footsteps quicken as she ran towards him.

Yuna ran to Buddy's side. Grabbing his arm she could see looked like bite marks _"What in Spira" _she reached into her kit and pulled out some peroxide. She sprayed some onto the bite marks she heard Buddy let out a soft sigh. "Yuna" she heard him sigh. Yuna didn't bother looking up into his face. She just focused on healing his wound "Hang on Buddy" she said to him "Reinforcements are on their way". She got no response from Buddy but didn't worry about it. She then heard something moving behind her and turned around and to her horror she saw something that just couldn't be "Ma…Maroda". A figure stepped out of the shadows. It looked in many ways like a gruesome monster for its flesh was rotting its eyes were black and the blue D-11 uniform was ripped and tattered. Yuna shook her head in disbelief as she took a step away from the monster "B…but you're dead".

The monster opened its mouth which hung loosely showing its big blood stained teeth. Yuna shrieked and stepped away from it. Then suddenly Buddy started to move as well. She looked down at her friend and screamed he too was now looking like the monster in front of her. Yuna ran into bushes in the direction of the bus but came to an abrupt stop when she saw what had happened. _"No" _her whole team had become these lifeless zombies and was now viciously fighting over the remains of a body she couldn't even see. It didn't take very long for one of the monsters to notice her it let out a lurch as it started to step closer to her. Yuna quickly pulled out her gun "Please don't" she begged "Please don't make me shoot you".

The monster didn't pay any attention to her warning and stalked closer and closer to her. Yuna closed her eyes _"Forgive me" _she pulled on the trigger and a shot ran through the air. She opened her eyes and almost wished she hadn't. She had shot the monster but it was still standing. It was currently feeling around the new hole that was in its chest. There was no indication of blood or anything it was almost like it was completely empty. Once the monster looked sure that it was okay it once again started moving towards Yuna. The brunette let out a scream and once again ran away from them.

A figure walked through the dark and lonely woods. On his head was a large dark blue hat that had specks of blonde hair peeking out from the bottom. He was wearing a large coat of the same color. His eyes were covered by a pair of red lenses which were attached to his sunglasses. His coat covered his whole body and ran down to his ankles. The sleeves stopped at the wrists were the rest of his hand was covered by a pair of white gloves which held a peculiar symbol on them. Inside the trench coat was an old fashioned suit that was topped off with a large red tie that swayed in the wind. A smile crept across his face which revealed his fangs which were poking out of his upper lip _"What a perfect night" _he stopped to look up at the blue moon that hung up in the sky _"It's nights like these that make me want to suck some blood" _He then continued on his way deeper into the woods.

Yuna ran as fast as her feet could possibly carry her. She ran until she was sure no one was following her. She stopped to take a breath and to wipe the sweat that was collecting on her fore head. She still held her gun in her left hand and was just about ready to put it away when she heard something behind her. She quickly whirled around to see that it was another one of those monsters. Yet this one was a women…well it was wearing a dress other than that it didn't look much like any human women Yuna has ever seen. The monster stumbled towards her its arms stretched out towards her and it looked ready to take a hefty bite out of her. Yuna once again raised her gun at the monster _"It's not human" _she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. The monster was dangerously close to her now.

Before Yuna knew what happened the monster let out an agonizing screech. That's when Yuna saw it. A hand ripped through the monster's torso. The monster soon started to evaporate in front of her eyes dwindling down to nothing but dust. The dust soon got swept away by the wind revealing to Yuna the man who had saved her.

Yuna could immediately tell there was something strange about this man. He stood there covered in dark blue clothes that didn't even look from this century. There was a smirk on his face that sent a shiver down her spine and the glasses he had on covered his eyes didn't make him look any safer. He was wearing knee high boots and his coat was swaying in the direction of the wind. Exposing to her the old looking tuxedo that was hidden underneath the coat. He had on a big ribbon looking tie that was also bending to the wind's will. Yuna kept her gun raised at the man. She couldn't take any chances. The man chuckled at her and finally spoke "Beautiful night isn't it police girl." Yuna lowered her gun but still looked at him confused. He smiled then showing to her the fangs that were on each side of his jaw "Especially if you're a blood sucker". He smiled at her showing his canine fangs. Yuna immediately raised her gun and fired at him.

The man made no attempt to dodge the bullet. Instead he just stood there smirking as the bullet ripped through his shoulder. Blood flew every direction and his arm looked ready to fall off. But what Yuna saw next nearly made her heart stop. The sprayed blood never touched the ground it stopped just inches away from it. And then swirled around the man's body before reinserting itself in his rapidly healing shoulder. Yuna gasped and stepped away from the man, "You're…you're not human." She then whirled around and ran as fast as possible.

A smile spread across the man's face as he watched the girl run away from him. "Why would you shoot me if I was human?" A light chuckle escaped his lips as he let his glasses slip down to the tip of his nose. So he could get a better look at her.

Yuna went from running to a fast walk. Although she made sure to keep an eye on what was behind her, "What on earth am I doing?" she said to herself, "I don't know anywhere that's safe around here." She stopped when she noticed she had stepped on some soft soil. A shiver ran down Yuna's spine as she saw where she had ended up. _"A graveyard, this is not what I needed." _However in the middle of the graveyard she could see a small church and she at last figured that was safe.

She quickly ran across the graveyard and in front of the church doors. She pulled out her gun just to make sure. Then she gave the old church doors a good shove and they practically flew open. Yuna held up her gun and walked into the church. Her light feet didn't make a sound as she stepped into the church's carpet.

The church was small and dark. Yuna couldn't even see the church benches for they were shrouded in darkness. Out in the distance she heard a door open. And out of the darkness a priest stepped out. He slowly made his way to the altar. Yuna lowered her gun. "Good evening father," she said.

The father didn't answer her. He merely touched Yuna with what she presumed was the bible. "You're scared of the ghouls aren't you my child?" he said finally turning to her. Yuna lowered her gun. Then stared at him in confusion, "Ghouls?" The priest slowly started to make his way towards Yuna. "Yes, after a vampire feeds off a human that isn't a virgin or of the opposite sex, then that human goes under the vampires control as a ghoul." Before Yuna knew what was happening she felt herself being pulled towards the priest.

She literally flew into his arms. The priest caught her and smiled at her. Revealing to her his fangs he started to unzip the jacket of her uniform. "But it would be such a waste to turn you into a ghoul," he said as he massaged her collar bone "The blood that runs within you is sweeter than you could imagine." Yuna was in a dreamy state her eyes desperately wanted to shut but she wouldn't let them. She desperately wanted to move this man away from her but her body wasn't functioning anymore all she could manage was a weak "Stop". The priest paid no heed to her and merely opened his mouth so his fangs could grow to their normal length. He lowered his mouth to sink his fangs into her sweet blood.

The church doors came flying off their hinges as they were reduced to nothing but splinters. This made the priest stop before he could do anything to Yuna. He looked up to see a figure bathed in darkness. He could see the glint of the figures sunglasses and its rough out line. A growl soon came from the figure "I've had just about enough of you," he then stepped into the church making a loud clanking sound erupt around the walls, "God damn punk".

Yuna felt her body being repositioned and soon found her back being pressed against the vampire priest's chest making her face the stranger. The figure stepped into the moonlight causing Yuna to gasp as she recognized it as the monster she had shot outside. But there was something different about him this time. The amused smirk that he had with Yuna was now gone, in its place was a look of anger that almost made Yuna more scared of him, than the vampire who was holding her captive.

She could hear the vampire sneer behind her and let out an arrogant, "What are you supposed to be?" The man's anger seemed to almost disappear as he looked at the vampire and then a smile soon crept across his lips making Yuna wonder for a second if he was sane. The man chuckled and raised his head towards the moons light. Revealing to Yuna the strands of gold hair that ran down the sides of his hair "My name is Tidus, I am merely a servant of the Hellsing Organization." His eyes glinted in the moon light with what seemed like madness. "My job is to deal with trash like you," he ended his introduction with a slight laugh.

Yuna felt the vampire's hand move from her waist to her neck. He held her close to him as if for protection, "Trash like me?" he snorted out at Tidus, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" As if to prove his point the vampire proudly displayed his fangs as if hoping Tidus would flee from just that.

However Tidus didn't seem to even notice the empty warning. And he soon started to walk towards them making the priest move back a little. "No, you're less than trash you're scum," Tidus teased. His mouth moved back into that insane grin he seemed to almost be enjoying this, "And look at you in those priest robes you look like some sad carnival reject, don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame," his taunting continued as he drew ever closer to Yuna and her captor.

Yuna could've sworn she heard the monster growl behind her, "I think you should die now." With those words figures rose out of the dark benches. Looking at them Yuna came to realize they were her fallen comrades who have now just become servants to this vampire. The church soon echoed in clicks and groans as the ghouls cocked their guns at Tidus. Something caught Yuna's eye and she turned to see the body that was once her cousin. _"Brother" _a tear slid down her eye as she looked at the unholy beast in front of her.

Tidus, however, kept on with his taunting as he walked ever closer to the two. He seemed to have completely ignored the ghouls that were now around him. "You're a weakling who creates slaves to do his dirty work," he spat with utter disgust in his voice, "A fool so incompetent he can't do anything on his own." Finally he stopped walking and his blue leather duster swayed slightly against the floor. A deep and menacing growl that sent shivers down Yuna's spine came from him as he finally finished his taunting, "You aren't worthy for the lowest pits of hell," he growled.

Yuna could practically feel the anger emitting from the priest as he turned to the ghouls who were once men. "Just kill him," he ordered. And without a second to lose every ghoul in the church opened fire on Tidus. Yuna gasped as she saw his body being riddled in bullets. She nearly screamed when she saw a side of his face fly completely off and his hand was soon shot off from the rest of his body. With a snap of the priests fingers the ghouls finally stopped their firing.

Once the bullets stopped Tidus's body fell onto its knees then finally fell face first into its own blood making a sickening "**Whack" **emit through the air. Yuna could hear the priest laugh at his victory. But she didn't really care she just put her face down. There was no hope for her now she didn't know what she was thinking when she thought Tidus would be able to rescue her. He was after all only one man…

A maniacal laughter soon filled the air and to all their horrors Tidus's body soon started moving again. Yuna and the priest looked down in amazement as Tidus's blood, which was all over the floor soon started to move back to his body. And the severed arm soon turned into mist and reappeared back in its original place. The figure soon started to rise to its feet once again. And Yuna couldn't help but shriek when she saw Tidus push his hat up so it was no longer covering his face. _"This isn't possible!" _ Tidus smiled at the bewildered priest. "Bullets aren't going to do you any good," he said. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Yuna couldn't help but notice they were longer than the priests.

She could hear the priest gasp as realization dawned on him, "You're one of us?" Tidus merely smiled and reached into his blue leather duster. And when it came back out it pulled out a long silver pistol. The priest shrieked when he saw this and looked at his waiting ghouls "Kill him already". The ghouls once again fired but this time their bullets didn't seem to have much effect on him. He merely outstretched his gun at the ghoul's direction and fired.

Yuna looked on with amazement as she saw this 'magic' gun at work. With merely one shot three ghouls would be taken out. She also noticed that the bullets were in fact hitting him but they weren't even damaging him. "He…ain't human," she mumbled once again but this time it was not in fear but more in astonishment.

"What...what are you doing?" she heard the priest shriek; "We're both vampires." Once Tidus was done he loaded another magazine into the gun. "You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire," he spat back, "I can't stand you're kind" he used his mouth to pull back the guns top half. "You don't have the self respect to be a proper vampire." He then pointed the gun at the priest's direction "13mm steel rounds alloyed with silver melted from a sign of Yevon, were melted into the bullets for this gun." Although his face was covered in the darkness of his hat you could tell the vampire was smiling "Prepare yourself for an eternity in damnation **Father**"

Once again Yuna found herself being pulled closer to the vampire. "You'll have to kill the girl to get to me," he sneered, "And I don't think you can do that _plaything _of the humans." Yuna could see slight hesitation in Tidus's eyes as she realized what she had been dragged into. Her eyes locked with his and she soon found herself getting lost on them _"Police Girl" _she heard his voice inside her head _"Yes" _she almost hypnotically answered. _"I'm going to shoot my gun now and the bullet will tear through your lungs before it hits the vampires heart" _he was silent for a minute as if pondering something _"Do you want to come with me?" _ Yuna shuddered as he said those words in a voice that almost sounded caring. She was soon brought back to reality when the priest screamed, "Are you listening to me?" It seemed he had been hoping to convince Tidus to let him live.

Yuna looked at the man in front of her. He was still holding his gun up towards them but he looked as if he was waiting for an answer. Yuna nodded her head, "Yes," she finally answered. She then closed her eyes waiting for what she knew was coming.

The firing of a gun could be heard then Yuna felt something tearing through her and exiting out her back. She could hear the vampire scream as it too was shot but she wasn't really paying attention to it. She flew back a little and landed on the altar. She couldn't really feel the pain anymore nor could she really tell if she was still alive but even through her numbness she could see Tidus standing over her. She must've mumbled his name because he soon knelt next to her and took her into his arms. She then felt her head being laid back and…gasped as she felt a somewhat joyful sensation on her neck.

She saw Tidus pull away and then she felt strange. She felt her body being repositioned as she saw Tidus bite into his own hand and slowly put the bleeding organ next to her mouth "Drink" she heard him say and she did. Letting the cold liquid slip down her throat she could practically hear her heart beat and to her confusion it was getting slower and slower. She let out a distressed gasp but was soon silenced by Tidus's voice, _"Calm yourself police girl it is merely you're body dying" _That wasn't very comforting at all but there wasn't anything she could do. So she just listened as her heart finally came to a stop along with her pulse.

After it was all over Tidus found a blanket and wrapped her in it and carried her out of the church where Yuna the human died. The being that exited the church was Yuna the monster.

---------------------------------

Hi

Okay let me do some explaining this story has been burning a hole in my skull for awhile now. So I kind of postponed all my other stories and just started working on this one. I'm pretty much done with it now so im going to start updating this one once a week and start working on my other neglected stories once again.

Also this fanfic is based on Hellsing and Dracula which I am currently into at the moment so if you recognize this chappie that's why. So don't go around screaming plagiarism I'm giving credit where credit is due. Also Tidus is going too be OOC in this fic as well a few other characters so no one needs to inform me about it cause I already know.

To my faithful reviewers from my other stories …sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this one okay. I picked Halloween night to post it

I'd also like to thank Spades for being kind enough to proof read these for me.

Well enjoy-ZeroX20


	2. Freak On A Leash

Sympathy For The Devil Ch.2

Yuna only heard some of the conversation Tidus was having with someone. And from the way they were talking it wasn't a very pleasant conversation at that. It seemed the other person wasn't very happy with what Tidus had done. But to her surprise she heard no hostility nor felt any coming from Tidus. He merely took each insult and threat as they were dished out. Yuna didn't make any inclination of moving. That was until she felt Tidus's hand move a little on her back, which made her snuggle deeper into the man's chest. She didn't want to be put down not yet. For his arms felt mysteriously…safe.

She didn't know when, but she must have fallen asleep. For when she opened her eyes she was no longer being cradled in Tidus's arms. Nay she was lying in some dark and small place. Yuna instantly started to panic she looked all around herself to see if there was any light or maybe a way out. But she couldn't see anything that is until her eyes almost switched from being completely blind in the dark to seeing everything as clear as day. Not understanding what was happening, Yuna quickly saw a remote not too far from her right hand. She immediately grabbed it and pressed the first button her finger made contact with.

And much to her relief the top of her prison soon started to open. Once it was a decent length from the bottom Yuna sat up and looked at her surroundings. She instantly noticed she had been lying in a coffin which scared her to almost no end. She then looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a brick layered room that was awfully plain. All that the room had was table along with two chairs and a washroom.

She moved her legs over the coffins edge and stood up. _"Where the hell am I?" _she realized that she felt rather funny that moment and sat herself down in a chair _"Better yet what am I?" _"You are now a creature of the night Police Girl," a voice said beside her. Yuna was so startled that she almost flew out of her chair but a gloved hand soon held her down to her spot. "Don't strain yourself you are still weak," the voice reprimanded. She turned toward the voice's direction to see Tidus sitting in the other chair. "Master?" Yuna said almost instantly. Her face suddenly contorted into confusion as she wondered why she had called him master. But for some reason it seemed right.

Tidus must've sensed her confusion because a smile soon spread across his face showing his long fangs. "Until you drink my blood Police Girl, you will be my fledgling." He leaned back into his chair and set his booted feet on the table "And I am you're Master." Yuna arched an eyebrow at the elder vampire _"Did he just read my thoughts?" _A snicker soon came from her Master. "Yes, yes I did," he said.

Yuna opened her mouth to say something but before a word. A flicker of light emitted from Tidus's body and the next second he was gone. Leaving a very confused, and somewhat scared Yuna. But the door to the room soon opened revealing someone new to Yuna. It was a white haired man dressed in black vest, which held a white dress shirt under it. His hands were also covered in white gloves that occasionally brushed past his black pants.

The man stared at Yuna with a kind smile on his face. "Lady Yuna, I presume," he said giving her a slight bow. Yuna couldn't help but blush she felt like such an idiot. "And you would be?" she asked. The man smiled, "I am Baralai, the caretaker of this manor." Yuna smiled and nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you Baralai." They then stayed there in an uncomfortable silence neither one knowing what to say to the other. That was until Baralai smacked himself on his forehead. "Dear me," he said, "I almost forgot." He once again flashed Yuna a humble little smile, "Sir Paine would like to speak to you."

Yuna looked at him confused almost to no end "Sir Paine?" she asked. The butler nodded "Paine Wingates Hellsing," he said looking almost proud, "She is the last descendant of the Hellsing family and leader of the organization. He looked at Yuna and his face looked skeptical, "Maybe we should get you out of those tattered clothes first hmm?"

Yuna stood in front of Paine's doors. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at her new uniform, _"Can I show any more leg" _she growled in frustration as she pulled down on the very small skirt she had been issued to wear. And the shirt wasn't any better for it was almost skin-tight and displayed her chest almost perfectly. Yuna once again sighed hoping this was some sort of joke.

Finally when she worked up enough courage she opened the door and walked in. The first thing she picked up was the rather thick odor of cigar smoke that hung in the air. She saw the back of a rather domineering figure standing behind a desk. She slowly made her way to it and sat in a chair situated in front of it. For a while the two said nothing. It felt like the other women was pondering something about Yuna until finally she turned around.

Yuna noticed something about this woman. Everything about her almost demanded the up most respect. From the way she stood to the way she stared at someone making them feel like they insignificant to her. Like the way she was staring at Yuna at this very moment. Quivering slightly under the woman's gaze, Yuna quickly scanned the woman and was slightly confused at the color of her eyes for they were ruby. _"I thought only vampires had red eyes" _at first glance you wouldn't think Paine was a female for she didn't carry herself that way. Yuna almost doubted it herself because the dark green business suit and purple tie almost let out a masculine vibe, which confused her a bit.

Finally Paine took the cigar out of her mouth and held it between her index and middle finger. "Yuna Ishii?" she asked. The brunette nodded. The white haired woman sat herself down in her own chair and looked down at some paper work. "You're Master was kind enough to ask for me to transfer you to the Hellsing Organization." Her eyes then snapped towards Yuna making the brunette jump in her chair. "I was just looking through your records and they say that you have only one living relative is that correct?" she asked her voice almost cold as ice itself. Yuna once again nodded. A small smirk appeared on Paine's face, "Well since the incident you have listed as missing, so I suggest you not try to contact anyone from your past life".

The smirk suddenly disappeared from Paine's face and her features once again became dead serious, "Make no mistake Yuna, this organization will not drag around any dead weight." She put the cigar back into her mouth and took a rather long drag. Finally when she was done she blew the smoke out and continued on with her lecture, "This is the Hellsing Organization, We are on a mission from Yevon to protect Spira and there majesties, the Maesters, from the threat of the undead," She smashed her cigar into an ashtray.

Yuna was slightly confused. Weren't her master and now her, part of the undead? And he is pretty much out there killing the monsters for them. Paine must've sensed her confusion because she soon continued, "By obligation I am supposed to kill you Yuna." If it were possible Yuna turned even paler, "But you're Master promised me he will train and control you." Paine then leaned back into her chair putting her hands together in a thoughtful way, "And you're Master is bound to my will." Yuna's eyes widened at this statement. "He is shall I say a 'pet' of the Hellsing family," Yuna's face contorted in confusion a bit. Her Master was this woman's 'pet'. "How?" was all Yuna was could say.

Once again, Paine smirked she raised her gloved hand and pointed to the back. "On the back of you're Master's hand is the symbol of Hellsing, This symbol was set on him over a century ago and whether or not he wants to he has to do everything I order him to do," the white haired woman set her hand back down, "It's alchemy really".

"_A century ago?" _ "Excuse me Sir?" Yuna finally said, "Exactly how old is my Master". Paine looked as if in thought for a second before answering, "He is I presume 500 years old."

Yuna exited Paine's office. The white haired woman had told her that she would start training for her duties the next day. But had today to 'collect herself'. Yuna started to walk back to her room. On the way there she heard her stomach give out a small grumble signaling she was hungry. Yuna cringed when she thought what she might be hungry for. She tried to ignore it by focusing on something else. Her Master's age popped into her head _"500 years"_. She had always heard in stories that vampires never aged but she never really thought much of that until now. Her Master was five hundred years old but he didn't look a day pass twenty.

She started to wonder who her Master was before Hellsing. What did he do those four hundred years that have gotten him enslaved for the last one hundred? Maybe she could ask him one day when she finally worked up the courage to say more than two words to him.

By some strange miracle Yuna found her room. She opened the door and walked in. Imagine her surprise when she saw the object of her thoughts sitting there like he had been just a few hours earlier. Tidus sat there with a small smile on his face. She faintly noticed that he no longer had his hat or his glasses. Letting her look at his unruly locks and ruby eyes. She saw that he was holding what looked like a bucket. He raised it up over the table and let it drop onto its surface. "Baralai was kind enough to give me you're dinner," he said with more than a hint of amusement in his voice.

Yuna saw that lying in the bucket in a pool of ice was a blood packet. She could feel her fangs growing out of her gums till they were pricking her bottom lip. She had never seen anything look as good as that packet looked at that moment. She took a step towards the bucket and outstretched her hand to grab the packet and rip into it to cure her hunger. But as her fingers made contact with the packets plastic surface images flooded through her mind. Images of her comrades and the monsters they became because of creatures like her.

She snapped back to reality and took a step back from the blood packet "No," she gasped, "I can't drink that." Suddenly a loud sound emitted through the air making Yuna jump a little. She looked over to her Master to see he had slammed his hand against the table "You can, and you will," he barked at her. His eyes were brimming in anger and he looked ready to rip into her, "If you don't drink your body will become weak and I will not have my blood shamed like that."

Yuna whimpered at the look he was giving her. She honestly didn't want to upset him. She just can't drink blood…well not yet any way. But to her surprise her Master's face soon softened as he let out a sigh that was barely audible. He gestured for Yuna to sit down which she hesitantly did. He ran a hand through his golden locks and looked at Yuna. "I will allow you not to drink you're blood," he once again sighed, "Seeing that you might still be confused on what you are," he said with a voice which almost sounded like pity. "But the time will come Police Girl and I will not be so lenient next time," once again Tidus's form flickered and he disappeared leaving Yuna by herself.

The brunette sat there for a few minutes quietly contemplating things about her new life and what she was becoming. Once again her eyes fell upon the blood her Master had brought to her. She lifted her hand and smacked off the table. Making it hit the wall and pretty much breaking the bucket.

She buried her head in her hands and tried desperately to control her thoughts that were running through her mind. Once she finally got a grip on herself she dragged her tired body to her now bed. She lied inside the coffin and put her arms on her sides. Once she found the control she pushed the button and the lid slowly came down.

On the far side of the room ruby eyes had watched the whole scene. And as the coffin came to a close they retreated back into their darkness chuckling gleefully about the events to come.

-----------------------

Well I decided to post this one early just to start the story off and stuff.

Also i cant stand to leave a chapter sitting on my comp. Well enjoy it and please review

SEE YA-ZeroX20


	3. Shoots And Ladders

Sympathy For The Devil Ch.3

The streets of Bevelle were dark and lonesome. The evening dew still hung in the air as a figure ran across the street in a hurried fashion. Immediately the figure pressed itself against the wall of an old building. It reached into its jacket pulling out a black pistol.

_It has been three months since Yuna joined Hellsing…_

The sound of static soon erupted through the air following it was a raspy voice. "Officer Ishii, have you come in contact with the target?" Yuna mentally cursed for the interference, _"They might as bloody well tell the vampire I'm here."_ She grabbed the radio and responded, "Yes, the target has ran into an abandoned building on Van Buren St." She looked above her to see a shadowy figure run across one of the broken window but chose to ignore it "The buildings name is Durham's Steel Inc." She waited for a response or some kind of order, "Hold your position till back up arrives Ishii, This ones been rumored to be a strong one." Yuna complied with the order and leaned against the old building's walls.

_She has yet to drink blood…_

It took the troops several minutes to finally get to her. They all piled out dressed in pure black bulletproof vests and symbols of Yevon.

_She has yet to see her Master again…_

The men positioned themselves next to the buildings front door patiently waiting for orders from their captain. The captain came out last from the van. He slowly brought himself down from the back of the van and made his way towards Yuna.

_She has yet to realize what she truly is…_

He stopped in front of Yuna who saluted him respectfully. Nooj stopped in front of her leaning on his metal cane with his mechanical half. He has served the Hellsing for the better part of his life and had that to show for it. On his normal arm were the many emblems and symbols that have been awarded to him from some of the late Hellsing leaders and some from the Maesters themselves. His shirt was gray as were his pants. He looked down at Senior officer Ishii and smirked "Did the target acquire any ghouls?" he said while signaling Yuna to ease.

_She has yet to prove she is not just a monster…_

Yuna shook her head "No captain," she answered, "I managed to kill his ghouls but he fled while I was working on them." Nooj nodded and looked up at the building, "Yuna I'm going to have you escort the first team in," his gaze went back down to her. "The second team will come around the back just in case he tries to run." Yuna nodded, "Yes sir."

The door came down easily enough. One swift kick from Yuna and it nearly flew off its hinges. Giving the first room a quick scan she noticed that this building must have to been abandoned for at least fifty years. Her eyes could now easily see in the dark and she motioned to the rest of the team that the coast was clear. They entered as quietly as they could, not making a sound as they positioned themselves against the buildings walls and waited for Yuna to give them an order. The first floor turned out to be clear so they soon hurried up the stairs and did the same until they went up to the final floor.

Finally they came to the final room of the final floor. They stood outside the closed door silently waiting for Yuna's command. The fledgling vampire was showing some hesitation in going into this room for she stood there pressed against the doorframe her eyes looking ever distant. This was only her second mission and she was already put in charge of a whole team. She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of all her self-doubt and positioned herself in front of the door.

Once again she gave a swift quick to the door making it fly straight off its hinges and slam into the other side of the room. They all entered the room. As quickly as possible all the men's lights came on and searched the room. It was empty.

Some of the men let out disappointed grunts when they realized this. "A waste of bloody time," a few of them murmured. Yuna however didn't believe this…she felt it. Something else was there waiting for them and she could feel it. Her answer came in a scream coming from downstairs, which was followed by gunshots. Yuna's radio then flickered on. "They're on level two!" a man hollered, "We need back up there's three of them!"

The men instantly ran back out and descended down the stairs. When they got there they were met with a hellish scene. Half of team two was already gone and some of them were already becoming ghouls. They were having a hard time getting rid of these vampires for it was only a total of twenty men.

Yuna ran through the men and straight into a vampire. The monster made a grab at her arm but she was quick enough to evade it and send her elbow smashing into his jaw. The vampire stumbled backwards letting Yuna use this moment of weakness to send a silver bullet into his heart. The vampire let out an intense screech as it fell to the ground and evaporated into dust. Yuna heard another screech pierce the air and turned around to see another vampire turn into dust.

The last one however was trickier sensing that its comrades were dead it quickly made its way for a window and jumped out. Seeing this Yuna quickly followed it. She jumped out the second story window and landed on her feet. Looking up she could see that she was alone or it seemed like she was alone. She took a few cautious steps forward looking every direction but she couldn't see anyone. She heard rustling next to her and quickly turned around only to have the vampire grab her by the shoulders and throw her.

Yuna flew into the building next door breaking through the wall and landing defenselessly on the cement floor. She couldn't move, her body was in too much pain. She could hear footsteps as the vampire drew closer to her and she let out a low groan. She felt the vampire once again grab her by the shoulder and hurl her against the wall. "You fucking bitch!" she heard him growl, "You killed Bickson and Graav!" He walked over to Yuna grabbing her by the throat he raised her high up onto the wall.

Yuna desperately tried to get the vampires steel grip off her throat but was unsuccessful. Luckily she was already dead so she didn't need air but his grip was so tight Yuna felt her head was ready to pop off. Looking down at her attacker Yuna finally got a good view of him. He had short brown hair that ran down to his forehead. His eyes were just slits and from the look of his overly muscular body, he must've been a weight lifter in his living life because his arms were as big as tree trunks and as strong as steel.

"I'm going to make the last seconds of you're life a living hell!" he growled at her. And once again he threw Yuna soaring towards the nearest wall. But this time she didn't hit it. What happened next confused Yuna and the other vampire. A few inches from the wall Yuna's body stopped in mid air and hovered for a bit before finally she was set down on her shaky feet. "How the hell did you do that?" she heard the vampire shout.

A thick blanket of darkness then coated the building's walls. That's when Yuna felt it _"Master" _she felt her Master's presence and instantly knew that he was the one who had stopped her. A low chuckle was emitted from the buildings walls making the other vampire look around for the source of it. Seeing only the dark walls he started to panic "Who's there?" he screamed. The low chuckle soon erupted to a roar of laughter and the darkness soon shrunk into a shadow. And out of that shadow stepped Tidus.

On his face was that insane grin that Yuna was practically expecting. "Tell me something _Barthello_, did you enjoy throwing my fledgling around like some rag dog?" his glasses slowly disappeared from his face, "Did you enjoy picking on someone who is weaker than you? Does it make you feel superior?" Barthello took a step back from Tidus, "Who the fuck are you? And how did you know my name?" he practically barked at Tidus who only answered with a grin. He then looked at Yuna who was struggling to stay standing up _"Don't move Police Girl your body is weak"_ with that a semi strong wind blew into Yuna knocking her on her posterior. She grumbled as she rubbed that part of her body and could hear her Master chuckling within her mind.

Tidus then turned his attention back to Barthello who was looking at him in confusion. "Pathetic," Tidus growled, "All you rookie vampires are all the same you go around pushing those who cant push back," his red eyes flickered in anger, "And for what huh? Is that what you kids need today? Do you need to feel superior? Is that what gets you off?" Just as quickly as it came Tidus's anger disappeared and in its place was an amused look. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his long silver .454 Caladbolg. "Let us end this pathetic little game shall we?" He raised the gun and aimed it at Barthello.

A low steady growl erupted from Barthello as he stared death in the eye, "You're the pathetic one" he growled at Tidus, "If you didn't have that gun I would rip you limb from limb." Tidus lowered his gun, "Oh really?" he smirked at the other vampire, "Well we can't send you to hell thinking you had a chance against me now can we?" He once again looked at his fledgling who had not moved from where her Master had ordered her to stay _"Police Girl, catch"_ He threw Caladbolg at her. And although she was surprised she still caught it. Tidus then turned his attention back to Barthello. He reached up and took off his blue hat and tossed it to the side. "Now shall we begin?"

Yuna stared at her Master in confusion _"Surely he isn't thinking of taking this monster on without a weapon" _She looked down at the silver gun that was in her hands. It was so big she needed both hands to grab it. She looked back up to see her Master had taken off his hat letting his golden dreads hang down around his face. Yuna let out a gasp as she saw the monster charge up at Tidus and sent a fast left hook towards his face. But it barely missed Tidus's face as he swerved his body to avoid it. Barthello quickly tried to recover from this miss by trying to punch him in the gut. Tidus merely used his left hand to push his fist away.

Barthello was getting frustrated. He managed to grab Tidus's shoulders intending to fling him like he had Yuna. But was caught off guard when Tidus's hands grabbed his waist as well, "Let's dance shall we?" And with that he whirled Barthello around so quickly that he flew into a wall and broke right through it. It took him a second to recover but when he did he was furious. He ran up to Tidus intent on a kill. He lunged at the blonde and was surprised when his body disappeared making him soar right into a wall.

Yuna watched in amazement as her Master toyed with Barthello. The big man had yet to cause any damage to her Master, whom had just reappeared in the spot he had been standing on. He turned to look at the vampire in disappointment, "Are you done?" He sighed, "I don't want my Master to think I had any trouble in killing you." Barthello charged up at Tidus and sent a fist straight at his face. Barthello almost laughed in glee as he felt it make contact with something. But his happiness was short lived when he saw his fist had stopped inches away from Tidus's face.

Yuna had never seen anything like this in her life and well… also in her undead life. Her Master had caught Barthello's fist just inches away from his face. Not soon after she saw her Master's grip on Barthello's fist tighten making several cracks emit through the air _"He's breaking his fingers" _The large man soon fell on his knees screaming in pain. This prompted a grin from her Master. "What's wrong?" he teased, "I thought you were going to rip me limb from limb," his grip once again tightened. Making Barthello screech in agony.

Tidus brought his leg up to Barthello's chest and soon pinned him to the ground. He then outstretched his hand towards Yuna. The brunette figured that meant he wanted his gun and she was about to rise to her feet to give it to him but before she could. It flew out of her hands and into her Master's waiting palm. He then pointed it at Barthello's face "Now that were finished," he unloaded three shots into the vampires skull. The body twitched for a second then turned into dust.

Yuna saw her Master make his way towards her and she slowly drifted her head down. She was embarrassed that he had to come and save her once again. She soon saw his boots stop in front of her but still she didn't look up. _"Look at me Yuna" _his voice ordered her. Slowly she obeyed and looked up at a very upset Tidus. He outstretched his hand for her to take and she gladly did. He pulled her to her feet and she still stumbled. She grabbed onto his coat for leverage bringing her into his chest. "You haven't been drinking you're blood have you Police Girl?" she heard him ask. Yuna nodded against his chest

He let out a sigh and before Yuna knew what happened they were engulfed in darkness. She instinctively grabbed onto Her Master's coat until finally they were in light once more. She opened her eyes to find herself in her room. Looking up at her Master she could see he had an amused smirk on his face from her scare. She slowly let go of him and looked back to the floor. She felt Tidus's gloved fingers slip under her chin and tilt her head up towards him and soon she was once again staring into his deep ruby eyes. His face looked emotionless but she could see deep down that there was a bit of concern hiding within him. "Drink you're blood Police Girl," with that he disappeared once again.

Yuna looked at the blood next to her and without a second thought she tore into it. She sucked it down to its last drop and slinked into her coffin. That night Yuna's dreams were full of gold and ruby streaks, which were constantly swirling around her and comforting her in the deepest corners of her mind.

"Master…" she mumbled in her sleep.

---

Enjoy and Please Review

ZeroX20


	4. Blind

Sympathy For The Devil Ch.4

_A ten year old Paine slowly entered her father's study. She had nearly cursed herself the whole way down she had been foolish enough to be late again…_

_Quickly glancing around the small room she could see a young Baralai standing next to a chair. The chair was facing towards her and in it was a darkened figure, which was patiently waiting for her arrival. The Late Auron Hellsing was a man who was intimidating to both humans and monsters. He gently motioned for Paine to take a seat in the chair that was in front of him._

_Paine obediently sat in the chair and looked at her father. He looked old and tired as if the many years of his existence were finally catching up with him. He let out a soft sigh "You're late…again" his voice was gentle yet no less serious. _

_Paine shook her head in shame "I'm sorry father…I simply woke up late." Auron made no movement of this but soon went on, "Then let us move on with your studies." He leaned forward resting his hands on his knees. Upon hearing this Paine let out a soft sigh. She had two studies one was her normal studies which included going to grade school and she had her other studies…_

_Her father had once come to her and informed her that one day she would be the head of the Hellsing Organization. And as far away as it might seem she had to make all the undead threats that were in this world known to her. So for several months now they met here in his study. Discussing the different beings and what to do when met with the task of exterminating them. _

"_Tell me Paine," he finally said, "What is the most dreadful monster that there is?" His voice was now brimming with a sharp edge to it making it known to her that she couldn't miss this question. Paine looked into her father's face "A…vampire," she answered._

_Her father nodded telling her she had given him the right answer "But why is the vampire such a terrible creature?" he asked. "It is full of weaknesses." He leaned back into his chair letting the shadows envelope his face, "It cannot stand garlic or symbols, Eucharist wafers and Holy Water burn its flesh, It can't cross rivers, lakes, or canals." His usable eye twinkled mischievously. "Most vampires move only at night and are confined to a small coffin during the day." Auron's usable eye nearly bore into Paine making her squirm slightly under his gaze. "Even with all these flaws the vampire is considered an **invincible **monster, why…?" Paine's eyes quickly went down to her hands where she played with them for a moment._

"…_because they can manipulate wolves and bats?" she asked hopefully. Her father shook her head. "They don't die unless you drive a stake through their heart?" she said. Once again Auron shook his head "Not quite," he answered, "There are other ways to kill a vampire." He then motioned for his daughter to go on. "Because they can make an endless number of allies and slaves by drinking the blood of others?" she was starting to run out of answers. Much to her annoyance her father once again shook his head. "That is certainly something to fear," he said, "But that doesn't lead to invincibility," he smirked at his child, "The answer is simpler than that?" _

_Paine once again looked at her palms going through everything she knew about vampires and came upon the most obvious answer. She looked up at her father who was still staring at her, "Because they are so powerful?" she asked once again._

_And to her relief her father nodded his head in approval. "Yes that's it," he said a wicked smile appearing on his face. "The vampire is exceedingly powerful Paine." "Excellent reflexes and concentration, a sixth sense, a physical adeptness, special abilities, endurance, Blood sucking, transformation, an undying nature, etc…etc." _

_Paine let out a slight shiver she sure hoped she never had to face these monsters in her life. "But what is the most terrifying of the vampire is the raw power?" he said snapping Paine out of her thoughts. "They can tear through humans like they were mere rag dogs." His eye flickered with some memories of what he has seen through his many years as head of Hellsing. "Now the problem is that the vampire realizes that it has this power and uses it to its advantage." Paine nodded showing she understood. "Close range fighting with vampires equals death," he went on, "Understand Paine? Vampires are intelligent, blood sucking fiends. That is why they are the most dreadful." _

_Paine nodded as she finally understood the new monster. She once again stared at her father as he lifted himself up off his chair and left the room. Leaving her to contemplate…_

She raised her fist. Then lowered it again. She raised her fist and lowered it sighing to herself Yuna leaned against the wall next to her Master's bedroom door. This is where she has been for the last hour and a half.

Yuna decided out of sheer boredom that she was going to go see her Master. Baralai was kind enough to show her the room and she was hoping her Master didn't mind a little company. But by the look of her current predicament she's never going to work up the courage to knock on the blasted door.

Once again Yuna lifted herself up and raised her fist. And to her surprise the fist actually made contact with the door. She smiled and knocked a few more times. And waited patiently for a response. To her surprise none came.

She frowned and knocked a few more times and then started to call for him. "Master," she would say. But still she got nothing not even a cold "Go Away" which she was expecting. So grumbling to herself she lowered herself to the floor where there was a small crack that let someone see into the room. But she didn't see any movement coming from inside.

While she was looking through the crack she didn't notice the pool of darkness that was slowly growing underneath her. And when she did it was too late. With a scream she fell into the pool and out of sight.

Yuna fell through a place that felt too horrible to explain she could practically hear the screams of the damned around her and felt the many flames of hell. It took Yuna a short while to realize the many screams she was hearing was just her own. But that did not explain the feeling of heat that was surrounding her. In a futile attempt of escaping this hell Yuna closed her eyes and to her surprise she felt the heat and screams slip away.

She then found herself laying face first in something but didn't open her eyes too scared to see what it was. She almost screamed once again when she felt something wrap itself around her waist. She then tried to raise herself but her head hit something hard making her fall back down once again.

She rubbed her head a bit when a familiar chuckle rang through the air. Yuna slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with a certain blonde vampire "M…Master!" she gasped.

The blonde vampire's eyes told her that he had been rather amused by what she had been doing and if to prove it he smirked at her. "Hello Police Girl," he teased. Yuna then realized what she has been lying on and it was her Master. So she quickly tried to throw herself off of him but was stopped when his hand tightened around her. She let out a slight grumble as she looked down at her Master and noticed for once he was not wearing his blue leather duster or his tux. Instead he was in a white dress shirt, which seemed to illuminate his ruby eyes and golden hair.

Yuna shook her head to stop herself from literally drooling over Tidus but she had to admit he was handsome. _"Although somewhat insane," _she heard another chuckle come from Tidus and she instantly knew he had read her thoughts. "So I'm insane Police Girl?" he asked tilting his head a little to the side. Yuna blushed and shook her head "No…of course not Master," she answered hoping he wasn't offended by it.

Her Master let out a laugh and looked at Yuna, "Do not lie to me. If you see me as insane tell me," he said looking as if he were enjoying this. Yuna furrowed her eyebrows not really sure what to say. She has never had to explain to someone that they were slightly insane but here she was struggling with the strange topic. "Well…" she finally let out "Just a little bit Master, but you have you're moments." This resulted in more laughter from Tidus as he looked at his blushing fledgling.

"Time puts an enormous amount of strain on a mind, Police Girl," he explained to her, "And with enough time even the most strongest of minds tend to snap." He gave her a fangy smile, "My time seems to have been quiet awhile ago." With that he laughed again. Yuna however didn't seem to catch this as real funny. Did this mean in several hundred years she was going to be as crazy as him? Or maybe something else made him lose part of his sanity. She sighed and with a move that surprised her and her Sire she laid her head on his shoulder.

She felt Tidus stiffen under her and she soon started to regret doing what she did. However it was short lived because she soon felt another one of his arms wrap around her. She let out a contented sigh as she let her body go limp on him. She nuzzled her head closer to his neck. She couldn't explain it but it seemed like a whole new atmosphere had wrapped itself around the two vampires. Her thoughts soon drifted off to sweet nothings and her Master seemed as though he were enjoying the close contact. Yuna's conscious brain must have left her because she soon asked Tidus a question that had been bothering her for a few days. "Where are you from?" she asked.

Her Master let out a soft sigh and turned his head towards his fledgling. "I am…" he started, "From a place that no longer exists," he answered. Although disappointed by the answer Yuna didn't say anything she knew she was lucky for getting any answer at all.

Tidus remained quiet for a little while and seemed as if pondering something. "Where are you from Police Girl?" he asked sounding genuinely interested in the answer. Yuna gave a slight shrug, "I'm from everywhere Master." She could sense his light confusion so she continued, "My father was on the police force so we moved whenever he was transferred…but I guess you could say I'm from Bevelle because I was born there." She snuggled closer and stopped when the tip of her nose was hitting the skin on her Master's neck. Sleep then took over Yuna and she has to admit it was one of the best sleeps she has had since she has joined the Un-dead.

Paine continuously tapped her finger against the surface of her desk. _"I don't like this one bit," _she sighed and lifted her face from the paper she had been reading. "Tidus," she called. And as usual a wall in her office soon turned pure black and out stepped her servant vampire. There was an unusual smile on his face which made Paine arch an eyebrow at him, "What did you do?" she asked hoping whatever it was no one lost a life in the process.

The vampire nearly craned his head to the left and stared at Paine through those sunglasses that bothered her to no end, "Why is it Master, that every time I come in here happy you assume I did something?" he was toying with her and she knew it. She sighed and shook her head, "Because I know the kind of things that bring you happiness Tidus," she glared at him, "And they aren't exactly safe."

Her servant merely chuckled and bowed at her "I have not done a thing Master," he answered. Paine sighed and decided to let it go if he had done something then she would eventually hear about it from someone. She picked up the papers that she had been reading and skimmed through them once more, "It seems there has been a disturbance at the Kilika temple," she looked up at her servant who only looked half interested, "It seems the chamber of the Fayth has been disturbed and we fear it will awaken the demon Ifrit," she put the paper down. "We do not know who or what disturbed them but what matters now is that we have to go make sure the scene doesn't get messy." Tidus's eyebrow arched and she knew what he was thinking _"What does this got to do with me?" _Paine picked up a cigar and lit it. "You're job is to deal with Ifrit if he wakes up," she took a hit of the cigar and blew out the smoke. "Is that understood?" Tidus bowed, "Order received my Master," and with that he was gone once again.

Yuna grumbled as she was loaded into her helicopter. She was really starting to hate these day missions, which always interrupted her sleep. She sat herself on a bench and was not surprised when all the human troops sat themselves away from her. They seemed to fear her and even at times envy her for what she was capable of but she tried to pay no mind to it.

A thought then crossed her mind, which made her all the more upset of going on this mission. They were going to Kilika, a small town on the border of the sea. During her teenage years Yuna had the pleasure of living there but there was just one big thing wrong with it. And her name was Dona. Yuna grumbled once again as she remembered the girl. She had hated Yuna for being more popular than her in school and even getting the boy she liked. But for revenge Dona never missed an opportunity to make a fool out of her. The Kilikan went from spreading rumors of her to teepeeing Yuna's house.

The ride seemed to take forever. And to make things worse Yuna could hear the troops whispering something to each other. They had seemed to forget that she had a somewhat better hearing than any human could ever have. But she really didn't want to eavesdrop on them and tried to block it out of her mind but every now and then she would pick up the words "Freak" and "Heathen".

Finally the helicopter touched down and they piled out to meet with the rest of the company. Yuna tried her best to cover her eyes from the now irritating sun. They all moved towards the temple and were stopped at the gate. Looking past all the heads of the many soldiers Yuna could see that their path was being blocked by a group of people.

Yuna pushed and shoved her way to the front of the group and was greeted by the sight of an arguing Nooj. Their captain was apparently trying to convince their blockers to move but by the way he was looking he was not winning that argument. Finally he let out a sigh and one last profanity before he came back to the waiting troops. He walked up to Yuna and once again let out a heavy sigh. "They won't let us through," he grumbled, "These fools think were here to defile the temple".

His eyes flickered for a minute as he looked at Yuna then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Maybe you should negotiate with them," he said to the brunette. Yuna's eyes widened to an unnatural size, "Me?" she squeaked, "If you couldn't do it captain then why me?" Nooj merely smiled at her. "That's an order Officer Ishii," he said.

So with a grumble Yuna stumbled away from the troops and towards the group of people. She stopped in front of them and was surprised when a bronze skinned woman approached her. The women seemed as if she was disappointed by what she saw in Yuna and seemed to want to tell her by the face she was making. Yuna straightened herself out and opened her mouth to say something but she just closed it again. The woman nearly shook her head and let out a disappointed sigh. "So there sending their heathen troops to talk to us now?" she said. She turned her back to Yuna and started to walk deeper into the group, "You aren't even worth my time."

Yuna let a glare appear on her face as she saw the woman walk away but suddenly an image flashed through her mind. "Excuse me?" Yuna finally choked out. The woman stopped walking and turned around towards Yuna she had an annoyed look on her face. Yuna ignored the look and continued talking, "You wouldn't happen to be Dona Hyatt?" she asked. The woman arched an eyebrow at Yuna and nodded her head "And you would be?" Dona asked.

"You might not remember me but my name is Yuna Ishii," the young vampire said. There was almost a dangerous glint in her ruby eyes as she stared down Dona but the Kilikan must have not seen it for she only let a slight smirk appear on her face. "I remember a Yuna Ishii," she said in a mocking tone, "You moved away in the eleventh grade."

A light growl made its way through Yuna's gritted teeth. Dona looked a bit startled by this but soon regained her composure. "I always knew you would join some kind of sacrilegious group," Dona spit back with as much venom she could muster. "Why are we sacrilegious?" Yuna growled, "We just came here to investigate the temple." This prompted an unbelieving scoff from Dona, "We have heard rumors of this Hellsing group and the abomination that it keeps." A slight look of confusion appeared upon Yuna's face. "Abomination?" she asked.

Dona glared at Yuna "Don't play dumb with me," she shouted, "We've heard the stories of the creature dressed in blue which supposedly killed a priest not too far from here.". Yuna's pupils dilated as understanding finally dawned on her. They were blocking the way because they believed they were here to let her Master run wild and kill. They even had the nerve to call him a creature. Her Master was not a creature he was her creator her savior her…sire.

Before either Dona or the group knew what happened the Kilikan found herself being pulled towards the fledgling vampire. Yuna outstretched her palm to catch Dona by the collar then brought her close so she could look straight into her ruby eyes "How dare you call my Master a creature!" she growled, "If it weren't for him this whole town would have been over taken by ghouls." Yuna couldn't help but smile a little when a look of fear appeared on Dona's face. Unknowingly to her that smile let the group have a rather good look at her fangs "Now Lady Dona," she said in a dangerously sweet tone, "Let us through before I do something I'll regret later." Dona gave a slight nod and Yuna let the scared woman go.

Dona stumbled away from Yuna and she gave the group a few looks hoping they would say something but no one said a word to the smiling fledgling vampire...

Nooj couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips as he saw the group back away from Yuna as she casually walked past them. The captain knew that it would pay off to have her talk to the group. Vampires always seem to have a great way of 'negotiating' with stubborn people. The old veteran turned to look at the rest of his troops and signaled for them to follow.

---

Here's Another Chapter i Hiope u enjoy it

Also PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	5. Make Me Bad

Sympathy For The Devil Ch.5

Yuna felt strange.

Well not exactly strange more like she was uneasy. They had been walking through the jungle for what seemed like an hour now. And she just couldn't get rid of this awful feeling that she was being watched. She would occasionally look around for anything suspicious but she didn't pick anything up.

"_Maybe I've gone mad," _she couldn't help but laugh at that thought. She's only been dead for about four months and she was already losing her mind. _"Wouldn't Master be proud." _They kept on trudging through the everlasting forest. Suddenly Yuna saw something golden run in between the trees and towards the temple. For about a second the young vampire wondered if it was her Master. But she quickly shook that doubt out of head. She would've felt it if it were him. As a fledgling she was connected to her Master mentally.

After two more hours of strolling through the ever hot jungle, they finally reached the temple which was over crowded with people. People were running around and screaming at the top of their lungs. There were several bodies scattered across the temple steps as they climbed up them. And more than a few times some over reacting villager tried to attack them out of sheer insanity.

Once they reached the top they were met with armed guards and more hysterical people. Several of the guards were sitting on the floor nursing their wounds. But Nooj approached a rather odd looking woman who was sitting by herself in a corner. "Lucil!" he called her "What the hells happened here?" Lucil looked up at Nooj her eyes bloodshot and she had a fresh cut right under her eye. "We…were attacked by our own men," she answered, "They just turned and shot at us for no particular reason." Her eyes then traveled downward as if she were remembering something. "Then there was this rumbling," her voice got shaky, "The temple floor just about opened up and swallowed half of my men." She shook her head as if in disbelief of what she had just said, "There's something in there Nooj something…inhuman."

Nooj put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Well take care of it," he answered. The captain then turned around to his waiting troops, "It seems the demon has woken up." A look of sorrow appeared on his face, "There's nothing we can do now men." He walked over to the temple door. "Other then pray to Yevon that Tidus can send it back to hell," his voice sounded distant almost as if…scared.

Yuna's eyes lowered to the ground. So that's what was happening to the temple. A demon was trying to escape his holy bindings to exit out into the world. And now her Master had to send it back where it belonged. She then raised her head to see that Nooj was still looking down the temple steps. Yuna couldn't take it anymore she wanted to go and help her Master if this demon was as powerful as everyone said it is then he's going to need it.

So with a determined nod she walked up to the still contemplating Nooj. "Ca…captain," she stuttered not exactly liking the state he was in. Nooj's head snapped up suddenly and he then turned towards the fledgling vampire. "What?" he snapped. Yuna winced a bit at his response but continued, "I…I want to go in." Nooj's face softened a bit and he looked back down the temple steps. "Yuna you cant kill that thing," he said, "I won't risk any of my troops against an almost invincible enemy."

Yuna's eyes once again fell down to the ground. "I know," she answered, "I just want to go with my Master." She could hear Nooj as he let out a sigh. "Tidus can take care of himself," he remained silent for a moment, "But if you must." He then stepped away from the entrance and went back to the rest of the company. Yuna raised her head and looked at the troops one last time before running down the temple steps.

Once she was down the steps she could instantly see the many amounts of pyreflies that were drifting around aimlessly. But she didn't stop she kept on running past all the useless obstacles. She would run across the occasional mad man but they were nowhere near Yuna's speed or strength. Finally she came to the room that was just outside the chamber.

The door was blown off so she could look directly into the chamber. And there standing in the chamber was what she assumed was Ifrit. The monsters body was big and muscular. It was hunched over on all fours and had fire red hair running down its back. On its hands and feet were claws that looked as if they could rip just about anything in half. Two horns stuck out of its head and out of its shoulders. Its mouth was long and canine like.

Its big yellow eyes locked on to Yuna and a feral growl soon exited its fang-covered mouth. Yuna instinctively took a step away from the door and pulled out her pistol. The demon charged at the small door smashing out the side of the stone and allowing it out into the open. Yuna immediately dived to the left so she would not be hit by any of the flying stones. When she landed on the ground she unloaded a few shots into the demon.

The bullets embedded themselves into Ifrit's flesh but they weren't exactly killing it. More like they were annoying it and only prolonging her death. The monster slowly made its way to the still lying down Yuna. The brunette was still shooting round after round but it wasn't doing anything to it. And to her great dismay the gun soon ran out of bullets leaving her completely unarmed.

The brunette pushed herself against the door. _"I'm going to die!" _The monster was now too close for her to run anywhere. Yuna felt a bloody tear run down her face. She was going to finally die the death that should've happened four months ago. She set her head down waiting for death to claim her _"Police Girl." _Yuna's head snapped back up _"Master?" _

"_I'm on my way Police Girl distract him," _her Master's voice boomed. _"But how, I don't have any other weapons." _For a minute Tidus didn't respond and Yuna started to think he had just given up. _"Use you're hands Police Girl,"_ he sounded like he was really annoyed now. _"You're a vampire, it's about time you acted like it!"_ with that her Master's voice left her head.

Although she had no idea what she was doing Yuna got up on her feet and looked at the demon. Ifrit had gone unusually still and seemed as if it were waiting for something. Finally it just charged right at her. Closing her eyes Yuna remembered her Master's words: _"You're a vampire, it's about time you acted like it!" _Opening her eyes again she saw Ifrit charging at her. Once the demon was close enough Yuna put a foot on its head and pushed herself off.

To her surprise she just about flew over the monster's body and landed right behind it. She made a rather graceful landing and turned around to see her foe. The demon Ifrit had stopped his charge. He turned towards Yuna and growled at her. The young vampire showed her extending fangs to the demon and did the same. If she was going to die she wasn't going down easily.

A spark ignited in Yuna and as a result she found herself running towards the demon and grabbed it by its horns. And with strength she never knew she had the young vampire hurled the demon into a wall. Ifrit fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. It got back on its feet and shook its head as if in disbelief. Yuna could feel her fangs extending even more until they were puncturing through her bottom lip. Something inside of her had awoken and this something was rather enjoying throwing the demon around. She felt an odd tingling sensation in her hands and she looked down to see they had turned into claws.

She wasted no time in hauling ass towards Ifrit. She jumped onto the monsters back and buried her claws deep into its back. The demon let out a yelp as it felt Yuna tearing away at its back. The monster smashed itself against the wall hoping it could knock Yuna off of itself. But this only caused Yuna to bury her claws deeper into its back so she wouldn't be knocked off.

The monster desperately tried to get Yuna off its back but was only coming out unsuccessful. Finally it let out a frenzied howl and its hair erupted into flames. Yuna let out a startled yell as she fell off the demon's back. As soon as she reached the floor she patted down her clothes hoping to extinguish any small fires. While she was doing this she felt her hands shift back to normal and whatever had awoken such strength inside of her was now gone.

Yuna laid on the floor her body was badly burned but she could already feel the burns starting to heal. But she no longer had any strength to fight. The monster didn't look very happy that its back was now shreds. The flame was still going through its back and it raised its claw high into the air preparing for the final blow.

Yuna closed her eyes and once again waited for death to claim her but instead she heard a cry coming from Ifrit. She opened her eyes to see that something had now attacking the monster's arm. She saw a flash of gold as he demon through whatever it was against the wall. The object hit the wall with an incredibly loud thump but miraculously landed on its feet. Yuna finally was able to see what it was. It was a hound covered in golden fur. It would've been a beautiful animal if it weren't for the fact it had six eyes: three on each side of its head running down in a straight line. And it almost looked like it was smirking at the demon.

A growl soon erupted from its throat as it took attention from Yuna and drew the demon farther away from her. The hound lunged at the demon and managed to clamp its jaw down on Ifrit's throat. The demon howled and swung itself around trying to get the hound off of it. Finally one of its claws came up and knocked the hound off.

Once again the hound landed on the floor its six eyes all blinking at the same time and it looked as if it didn't have a scratch on it. The demon looked like it had enough of this dog it opened its mouth and to Yuna's surprise a ball of fire started to gather at the end of his jaw. When the ball had grown to an adequate size the monster hit the ball and it flew towards the hound. The ball connected with the hound and a ring of fire soon erupted from the floor.

Ifrit tore a piece out of the temple wall and flinged it at the fire. Causing it to explode and send the now burned hound flying towards the wall. It hit the wall and fell to the floor where it didn't move its fur was no longer golden but black from ash and soot. The hound's body soon started to melt into black ooze that slowly sank into the ground before a flock of bats erupted from it. The bats flew towards Ifrit and flew around him annoying the demon. Ifrit tried to swat the bats out of the air but his efforts were only in vain. The bats soon flew into one spot where they clumped back together into a shapeless form.

But soon arms, legs, and other body parts formed. The last thing to come was the head, which soon was covered in blonde hair and a wicked smile broke through the darkness. Yuna gasped as the form turned into her Master. She had once again learned something new about her Master that day, _"He's a shape shifter!" _

Tidus gave the demon a fanged smile. "You're uglier than I remember," he spat. The demon seemed to understand this for it swiped at Tidus with its claws. Tidus's body turned into bats before the claws could hit him. He flew around the monster letting the bats claws dig into the demons flesh whenever they had a chance. Ifrit swatted at the flies before he started shooting fire at them.

The bats once again formed into a smirking Tidus. He glanced at Yuna who was still in the same spot and he let gave her an amused smile. The emblems on the back of his hand soon turned red as his body once again turned into pure darkness. Yet this time several hounds stepped out of the darkness that had once been Tidus's body. At least six hounds stepped out of the vampire before they all started to attack.

Ifrit would strike, trying his best to defend himself but every time he destroyed a hound more would come out. The hounds eventually overtook the demon and all at once they pounced on him like the pack of hungry wolves that they are. Yuna watched in disgust as the hounds made a meal out of the demon. She eventually turned her head away and waited until they were once again gone. She could feel her Master's presence return and she finally looked his way to see that he was right in front of her.

There was a small smile on his face it wasn't like his usual smiles that were usually conniving and mischievous this one seemed like he was just delighted. "You did well Yuna," he said. Yuna couldn't help but blush. That had to be the first time he had actually complimented her. He extended his arm, which she graciously took and like that the two disappeared from sight.

---

LTF: This fic isn't based on the movie Van Helsing. I really didn't like that movie. No this fic is based on the anime Hellsing which is related to the novel Dracula. So that's why the movie isn't anything like this.

Well Here U Guys Go I Really Hope U Enjoy It. Well U Know The Routine PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA-ZeroX20


	6. Clown

Sympathy For The Devil Ch.6 (Alternate)

Paine slammed the paper down onto her desk. _"Damn those crusader bastards!" _she brought her hand up to rub her now throbbing temple. "Baralai," she called. In just about no time the butler was on her doorstep awaiting command. "Bring me some brandy," she grumbled. The butler nodded and walked back out of the office. She seriously wanted a smoke but has been trying to cut back since it seems she smokes more than she eats lately. She looked back down to the paper that she wanted to rip into pieces, _"How dare they threaten us." _

Baralai soon came in with the brandy and gave it to Paine. The white haired woman took the drink and gulped it down before Baralai could even blink. "Thank you Baralai," she grumbled out as she gave him back the glass. The butler only gave the woman a semi confused stare. Paine saw his mild look of confusion and decided it best to inform him before he thinks that she's now becoming a drunk. "I got a letter from the Crusaders," she grumbled, "They warned us to stay away from the vampire that's been found on the border of Luca and the Highroad." Understanding soon came over Baralai's face as he watched Paine lay her head down to grumble. "That wouldn't be the mission the troops are on now would it?" he asked hoping the answer would be a no.

Paine grumbled something into her desk and it didn't sound like the answer Baralai wanted. She brought her head up and Baralai then noticed that a post it was stuck on her fore head. The butler chuckled to himself and decided either Paine should never drink or she needed more sleep. "Send Tidus," her voice was now a bit groggy "This could get serious."

Elma looked across her newly acquired army of ghouls. A fangy grin spread across her face she was now ready for that supposed 'invincible' vampire that she had heard about. She wiped a bit of blood off the side of her mouth. _"To think I once lived in this crap heap," _the vampire was standing in the middle of what was once her old apartment building.

She had decided to pay her old neighbors a 'visit' and had decided to stay for dinner. Her ghouls patiently waited for orders from their new master. Elma then heard a crash as someone kicked down the building door. Turning around she wasn't met with the army of humans that she had been expecting. No. She was met with only one woman.

She was dressed in a pure black coat that stopped right at the top of her rather gifted chest. The front of her coat was made of nothing but hundreds of belts and her sleeves stopped at the tip of her hands. Her hair was jet black and ran down all the way to her waist. Elma raised an eyebrow at the woman.

But before the vampire could say a word the woman did. "Heathen," her voice sounded almost emotionless, "Look what you've done to these poor people." Once again a grin appeared on Elma's face. "What's it to you?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. The woman moved a bit closer her red eyes burning with rage, "I'm here to end these poor souls suffering and send you to hell."

"Oh?" Elma rubbed her chin with two fingers feigning thought, "And exactly how are you going to do that _human._" A small smirk appeared on the woman's face "Easy," she lifted her hand, "With a snap of my fingers all you're servants will be dead." The woman smiled at the sudden look of confusion on Elma's face, "Then I'll kill you vampire."

The woman then snapped her fingers. And for a second nothing happened. Elma was about to let out a long restrained laugh when all of the sudden the very ground shook underneath her. "Wh…" the vampire didn't even finish her sentence. For suddenly as if out of the heavens and earth bolts of lightning shot out and into her 'army'. The ghouls never saw it coming the bolts passed through them instantly frying their rotten flesh.

Elma let out a scream in pure horror as she watched her servant's burn into nothing. Realization soon came into her mind as she figured out whom this woman was. She turned back towards the woman "Y…you're the Iron Maiden!" her voice trembled, "The supposed heartless vampire hunter who works for the crusaders." The woman chuckled "Please," her voice was full of an almost deadly joy, "Only my prey call me the Iron Maiden, My real name is Lulu".

Before Elma knew what happened a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Falling to her knees she grabbed at whatever was hurting her. With a cry of pain she pulled out the object and looked at it. It was a stake made entirely out of ice. Another then hit her shoulder followed by another after another.

The vampire couldn't even let out a screech as she was being turned into a pincushion. She just slumped to the side as Lulu walked up to her. Elma let out a slight gurgle as she looked up at the vampire hunter. "May Yevon save you," the mage then sent one of her stakes through the vampire's heart.

Yuna and her team burst through the doors expecting to be ambushed by several ghouls. But to all their surprise they were met by an empty building. She signaled to the troops behind her to proceed with caution and they all entered. Looking around they didn't see anything that would be counted towards suspicious.

The fledgling vampire walked over to the far corner of the building and looked around for any signs of the vampire. A scream soon erupted through the room. Yuna whirled around to see that one of her men had been killed. The body fell to the floor that's when Yuna saw it. His face had been burned almost beyond the point of recognition.

Her vampiric hearing soon caught on that something was coming towards her. So she quickly threw herself to the side. Whatever it was that she sensed whooshed passed her and sunk into the wall. Yuna quickly picked herself up to see that it was a _"Stake?" _it was made completely out of ice but still looked like it would've done her some damage.

"_Someone else is here," _she couldn't even sense the vampire anymore but she could sense another presence. A more powerful presence that sent shivers down her spine. "Everyone get out!" she screamed at her men. They had all huddled near the dead soldier but once they heard their orders. They all tried to make it to the door.

To their great misfortune a block of solid ice soon rose from the ground and blocked the only door out. "We're trapped!" one of the troops screamed. Yuna desperately looked around for any kind of figure or shadow. But came to no avail. More of the stakes flew from all directions.

The vampire jumped and clung onto a wall. Her men, however, weren't so lucky. One after another we're getting stabbed by the mysterious stakes. _"No…" _the last of the Hellsing troops fell to the ground with a stake sticking out the back of his head. Yuna landed back onto the floor she was just about ready to scream for her Master. But giving up wasn't an option now.

Seemingly out of nowhere a woman stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes dead set on Yuna in a look that could only be described as pure fury, "So Hellsing has added another abomination to its ranks." Yuna reached for her gun she wasn't really sure what this lady was but it wasn't a vampire. The woman smoothed out her jet-black hair, "It really pained me to kill all those men but they were now doing the devils bidding." The fledgling vampire brought her gun up and aimed it at the lady "Who…are you?" she asked.

The woman smirked "Lulu," she gave Yuna a mocking bow, "I work for the crusaders another organization which hunts demons as you." Yuna had only been talking to Lulu for a few seconds but she was already pissing the vampire off. "Now," Lulu said standing straight, "Time for you to die." The mage moved so fast that Yuna barely had time to see when she had sent more of those dreaded stakes towards her.

All time seemed to slow down as Yuna saw two of the stakes flying towards her. One aimed directly for her heart while the other was aimed for her head. The fledgling vampire couldn't move it felt like she had been frozen to her spot. But just when she thought she was going to die a sudden push sent her flying into a wall.

She hit the wall with a loud **"Smack" **and fell to the ground. She heard a vague hissing sound and looked up to see one of the most horrifying things in her life. Her Master was standing where she had just a second ago. The stakes dug deep into his sides and were making him bleed profusely. The elder vampire did look like he was in a lot of pain but tried not to show it as he reached for the stakes and pulled them out.

Yuna whimpered as she saw the pain that she had put her master through. She felt like such a burden at that moment, she just wished she could just melt into the wall and not bother anyone ever again. Looking back at her Master she saw that his wounds were already closing and his face was no longer wincing in pain.

He turned towards Lulu who had been quite still through this whole thing. "A Mage?" his voice was now back to normal and a small smirk appeared on his face, "I haven't fought a suitable mage in decades." A small smile appeared on Lulu's face. "You must be Tidus," she brought her hand up and revealed the bits of electricity that we're already collecting in her palms, "I've been hoping for a chance to fight you for quite awhile now."

Tidus's head tilted to the side "Is that so?" he opened his arms to the mage proving he was utterly defenseless, "Then go ahead, Take your best shot." Lulu didn't have to be told again. The mage lashed out her hand and a bolt of lighting shot out of it. Hitting Tidus directly and sending him back into the wall.

Yuna let out a scream as she watched her Master Fry right in front of her. His once pale skin was turning black and his body was horribly mutilated. After the spell was done Tidus's body fell onto the floor where it stayed still. Yuna looked at his body in disbelief _"Why didn't he dodge it?" _she looked towards the mage who was looking pretty smug at that moment. "Well that was easy," she said with a slight laugh.

"Almost too easy don't you think?" a voice said. Lulu's smile instantly vanished and her eyes narrowed on Tidus's body. "It's not possible," she growled. Well on contrary to what Lulu thought Tidus's body moved. He lifted up his face to look at her and it was still horribly burned. He brought up his hand and ran it down his mutilated face and to both Lulu and Yuna's surprise the burned skin flaked off revealing a new layer of untouched flesh.

Yuna's heart almost exploded with joy as she saw her Master get up and smirk. She had to resist the urge of running up and hugging him. Instead she watched in awe as her Master faced Lulu. "My turn," the elder vampire hissed. Lulu however thought differently she sent more of her ice stakes at the vampire. "Master!" Yuna managed to scream a she saw the stakes flying towards him.

Tidus merely smiled and just as the stakes were about to make contact with him, his body turned into mist and the stakes merely passed right through it. He then materialized again "Cheater," he said. The elder vampire then reached into his leather duster and pulled out his gun. Without hesitation he shot several rounds at the vampire hunter.

Lulu was barely able to dodge the first rounds that the vampire shot. But one bullet actually managed to catch her and dug deep into her shoulder. The vampire hunter hissed and grabbed the wounded shoulder. Tidus however saw that he had managed to hit his prey and stopped shooting. "Monster," the mage hissed as she saw Tidus's smile. The elder vampire only tilted his head, "I get that a lot."

Lulu grinded her teeth as she tried to withstand the pain, "I might not be able to kill you this time," she hissed, "But next time I will." Trying to ignore the pain Lulu clapped her hands together and a bolt of lightning came down. Hitting the Mage's body and emitting a bright light through out the room. Yuna had to cover her eyes to avoid going blind. Finally the light started to dim down and Yuna moved her hands from her eyes. When she looked at where Lulu was standing she was shocked to see that the mage was gone.

Her eyes then traveled to Tidus who was brushing some stuff off his coat. He looked disappointed to say the least. Yuna didn't even know what she was doing but her feet soon started to move by themselves. Slowly she picked herself off the ground and walked a slow steady pace towards Tidus.

The elder vampire must've heard her footsteps because he soon looked at her in confusion. Yuna stopped right in front of him and for a second just stood there staring at him. Finally she literally threw herself at him. They both fell onto the floor fell with Tidus shocked beyond comprehension. "Master," he heard Yuna sob, "I thought I lost you." Understanding soon donned on the elder vampire. And a small secret smile appeared on his face.

Yuna's back stiffened when she felt her Master soothingly rub her back. She buried her head in the crook of his neck where she quietly let out her sobs. She couldn't lose her Master not now…not ever. Her arms were currently deadlocked around Tidus and she just didn't feel like letting go. Her sobs soon faded and she laid there enjoying the closeness that she rarely shared with her Master. A quiet little purr exited her mouth and she swore she heard her Master chuckle at her.

"We must be leaving, Police Girl," his voice sounded different. It wasn't mischievous or mocking it was more like…comforting. Yuna could only manage a dull nod. And once again they were engulfed in the blackness that came with teleporting. The fledgling vampire closed her eyes and held on to her Master.

Finally she felt a rush of cool air. And opening her eyes she saw that they were now standing in her room. Hesitantly Yuna pulled herself away from Tidus and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Master," she said softly, "It's just that I thought you died." She sunk her head low and looked at the ground. She desperately didn't want to show any weakness in front of Her Master. She was surprised when she felt his hand run through her hair.

Looking back up at him, she noticed his eyes were sparkling softly, "There's nothing to apologize for Police Girl," His hand cupped her chin and with one last smile he vanished.

Yuna however didn't move from her spot. Something inside of her was stirring and it almost felt warm. A small content smile spread across her face _"Do I have feelings for him?" _sighing softly to herself Yuna walked to her coffin. Crawling in she rolled over and sighed, _"I think I do…" _her smile once again donned her face and she fell into a dreamless slumber.

-----------------

Okay Lets Get This Straight Lulu isn't Evil She Is Just A Rival. So No One Go Assuming She's Evil Alright Just Making Sure. Alright So Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW 

SEE YA-ZeroX20


	7. Twisted Transistor

Sympathy For The Devil (Relations)

_Italics are flashbacks_

Yuna had a bad feeling about something. Here she was standing in the middle of a rather eerie looking building with her Master sanding right next to her and he had that scary look on his face. She had just crawled into her coffin ready for a good day's sleep when he had pulled her out of the room and teleported her here. Yuna looked around hoping this was just another joke that her Master had decided to play on her.

Turning back towards her Master the young fledgling vampire nearly screamed when she saw that he was no longer there. **"Master" **she hollered. Whipping around she called once again "**Where the hell are you?" **she screamed. She got no response from the ever quiet building. The fledgling vampire groaned in annoyance and started walking towards what she hoped was the exit. _"Stupid Master" _just her luck whenever she thinks she's hit rock bottom someone throws her a shovel.

A small sound made Yuna stop in her tracks. She turned around to see if maybe her Master had been following her or maybe something else was following her. All she saw was some debris and a whole lot of dirt. _"Great…" _the fledgling vampire continued on her path on finding an exit _"…Now I'm losing my mind" _ Yuna walked a bit grumbling to herself about all the things she was going to try to do to her Master when she finally got back home.

But once again she heard another noise but this time much louder. The young fledgling stopped and looked around she couldn't see anything that could possibly be considered a threat. She was about to put it down as another hallucination. When suddenly a shadow flew out of nowhere and slammed into the fledgling vampire. The very force of the shadow's impact sent her careening through a wall and rolling onto the floor. Yuna instantly sprang to her feet and reached for her gun. She groaned as she remembered that she didn't have time to grab anything before her Master brought her here.

The shapeless shadow slinked through the hole in the wall that Yuna had made. It then charged at the fledgling vampire causing Yuna to make a quick sidestep and grab at what she assumed was the shadow's head. And using all her strength the fledgling vampire slammed it into the hard floor. Breaking a fine hole into the cement and making a sick cracking sound emit through the building. Yuna pushed the shadow's head as deep into the cement as she could hope that she had defeated her adversary.

But to her great dismay whatever part of the shadow she had slammed into the cement soon started to wither beneath her palms and into the dark air around her. The young vampire growled in annoyance as she looked around for any movement. But seemingly out of thin air she felt her feet get swept away from underneath her a yelp exited the Yuna's mouth as she felt an incredible force smash into her back and sending her soaring through the air and smashing through the building's very roof.

The fledgling vampire landed face first beside the hole she had created. A groan of pain exited her mouth as she felt the pain shoot through her Un-dead body. She felt something land beside her and instantly knew that her opponent had now joined her on the roof. Yuna shoved herself off the floor and onto her feet to get ready for another attack from her seemingly shapeless opponent. Looking towards where she had felt her predator.

To the young vampire's surprise the smoke soon started to dwindle away from her attacker. Blowing away harmlessly in the breeze leaving behind one of the strangest vampire's Yuna has ever seen. It was young blonde headed girls whose hair was bunched up in braids that fell all across her face. A blue bandana desperately tried to keep the blonde jumble collected but its was all in vain. Her outfit of two white sleeves that wrapped around her arms and stopped at her shoulders. Her body was covered by a yellow bikini top and a green skirt that stopped high above her knees.

The blonde vampire smirked at Yuna "Cunno" she muttered as she disappeared into thin air. Despite Yuna's confusion on her language the brunette vampire didn't worry on that for the moment instead she focused on finding the blonde vampire _"Where is she?". _She heard footsteps behind her and instantly whirled around only to come face to face with the vampire. The vampire gave her a surprisingly innocent smile before sending a hard punch to Yuna's stomach..

The force of the punch sent Yuna back a bit but the fledgling vampire was quick to recover with a strong punch of her own. But to her surprise the hit never connected because the blonde vampire leaped into the air and flipped right over her. Yuna whirled around before an attack could be made but to her surprise she saw that the blonde vampire was now running for the edge of the roof. The blonde reached the edge of the very roof and with strength that she didn't look like she possessed the young girl leaped high into the air and over a large gap and landed roughly on another building's roof.

The blonde looked towards Yuna and gave her a teasing wave and a mischievous smile as if daring the brunette to try the very feat she had just accomplished. Yuna's eyes had grown to a very large size she had never seen anyone jump that far. A small gulp came out of her as she walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to the very distant street. With more grumbles that damned her Master the fledgling vampire backed up a bit and broke into a mad dash. When she reached the end she gave the floor a hard push and with a shriek of surprise the fledgling was launched into the air. Her arms flailing and her legs kicking Yuna managed to clear the long gap.

The blonde vampire's smile started to disappear as she noticed where the brunette was going to land. "Lynb" she shouted before Yuna came smashing down upon her. Sending them both rolling on the ground. They finally came to a stop when the blonde vampire used her legs to send a powerful kick to Yuna's chest. This got the fledgling vampire off of her and right into a wall. The blonde vampire sprang to her feet and sent a powerful punch towards Yuna's head.

The fledgling ducked to avoid the punch that just scathed her scalp and smashed the wall behind her. Thinking quickly the brunette swept the vampire's feet from under her and made her fall onto the ground. Getting onto her knees Yuna grabbed the blonde's shoulder with her left hand then sent punch after punch with her right. The fledgling sent as much force into each blow as she could possibly muster until the blonde's face was bloody and mutilated.

The blonde's knee came up and landed a surprising hit to the back of Yuna's head sending the brunette careening forward and face first into the hard cement. She was then flipped over and came face to face with a very mean looking blonde vampire. The bruises on the blonde's face were already healing and the blood was now clearing from her almost flawless face. The blonde set herself on top of Yuna to keep the brunette from getting up and raised her fist ready for the last strike.

With all her energy wasted Yuna couldn't defend herself anymore and merely closed her eyes for what she thought was coming. _"_**Smash" **she heard the sound of cracking cement next to her but didn't feel any kind of pain. Hesitantly the brunette opened her eyes to see the fist had came crashing down next to her head breaking through the cement and leaving a rather nice hole. Yuna's eyes slowly trailed up to the blonde vampire's face where the fledgling saw that the blonde was smiling at her. "Not bad" she said getting off the now confused fledgling. The blonde brushed her suit off and chuckled a little "You definitely got skill". She then smoothed out her golden hair and looked towards the confused fledgling.

The blonde's face instantly fell "He didn't tell you" she grumbled. For some reason Yuna could instantly tell 'he' meant her Master so she shook her head "About what?" she was soo getting her Master for this. The blonde huffed "Why that little…" she growled. She gave Yuna a glance before continuing "…You see last night…"

_Feet slammed against the hard concrete roof. And with a huff they continued they're ever lasting sprint to the other side of the building. Looking back the blonde girl saw that her predator was still chasing her. So adding another much needed burst of speed the blonde girl reached the end of the building's roof and with one hard shove from the ground she sent herself soaring into the air and across the gap that separated two buildings._

_She landed on the other building's roof still on her feet the very landing rattled her bones. Regaining her composure a bit the blonde turned towards where her chaser was last seen. And to her great relief she saw that the Iron Maiden herself 'Lulu' could not jump the far distance like her. The black haired woman was still on the other rooftop glaring at the blonde and with a sneer she turned and ran towards the roof's exit in the hope of being able to catch up to the blonde girl. _

_Seeing that her pursuer was still trying to catch up. The blonde girl once again started sprinting towards the other side of this building's roof. Once she had reached it she leaped to the roof next to it. And continued to do this until she was sure she had lost her pursuer. The blonde leaped off a building's roof and smashed onto the street where the very force of her landing sent a crack across the pavement. The girl then ran for many miles non stop until she came upon a very shaggy looking building that had abandoned for the better part of the century. _

_Cautiously entering the building the girl looked for any signs of her 'guest' and was lucky enough to see that the Iron Maiden wasn't around. Finally loosing her caution the girl walked deeper into the building where she then came into a very dark room with only an old willow bookcase sitting on the far side of the room. With a grumble the girl walked over to the bookcase and shoved it aside with ease. This exposed a rather large hole that had been smashed into the wall. _

_The girl climbed into the hole and managed to move the bookcase back into its space by a hole that she had put in the middle of it for a handle. Once the bookcase was in place the girl continued her expedition deeper into an unknown part of the building. Finally she came upon an old dusty wooden box. Walking up to the box the girl brushed some dust off the lid of the box and then using strength that she didn't look capable of she lifted the heavy lid and shoved it aside._

_Looking inside the box the girl shrieked and quickly jumped to the left. Seconds before a silver bullet goes ripping through the space where she had once been standing. Maniacal laughter soon filled the room as a figure rose from the box and fired another shot at the girl who barreled roll out of the bullet's way. Thinking quickly the girl sped towards the figure and sent a fist into its gut stopping its laughter and enabling her to take the momentary weakness to head butt the figure. This caused the figure's head to whip back and sends it onto the floor._

_The girl stood over the figure gasping as she tried to comprehend the things that had just happened. Finally when all had finally hit her she let her hands fall to her sides and glared at the still figure "Dammit Tidus" she screamed "This has to stop". Laughter once again filled the room as Tidus lifted himself from the floor. Brushing some dust off of his clothes Tidus looked towards the girl and grinned "You used to love it when we played Rikku". The blonde girl huffed "When you were my Master" she answered "And just in case you don't remember you used to force me to 'play'" she said walking over to the edge of the box._

_Tidus only continued grinning as he walked over to his ex-fledgling and leaned against the 'box'. His eyes gave her a quick scan to see that her hair had changed since that last time he had seen her. It was now in a bunch of golden braids that fell around her face framing her eternal beauty. And for her clothing well…he expected as much it seems that every time he saw the young vampire she wore less and less. Rikku scooted herself into the 'box' and laid into it "As pleasant as this is" her voice rang out "I doubt this is just a simple visit" she moved her arms so that her head could rest on them._

_A chuckle escaped the elder vampire's lips "You were always quick to the point, Rikku" he peered into the 'box' and once again grinned his ever lasting grin "As you already know I have a new Fledgling". A small uninterested nod was all he got from the young vampire "A female" she said yawning "I could smell her scent on you". Her eyes popped open as she realized what the elder vampire was most likely going to ask. Her body instantly snapped up from the 'box' and looked towards her former Master "No, no, no, no, and NO" she shrieked. She jumped out of the 'box' and stepped toe to toe with her former master. She peered into his ruby eyes looking for some kind of weakness but as usual all she was met with was a teasing look "It's not my job to teach her Tidus" she stated "I didn't turn her". _

"_True" the elder vampire stated as he took a step away from Rikku "But I seem to recall you saying that my training a little too extreme". "**A Little" **she shrieked "**I still got scars from the time you taught me to shape shift**" her little outburst only caused Tidus to chuckle once more "And that is why I need you to train my new fledgling" he said tilting his head at her. Rikku huffed this was really getting nowhere. She just wanted to crawl into her 'box' and rest but knowing Tidus they could be here all night. She brought her hand up and rubbed her aching head "Okay" she huffed "I'll teach her a little bit…but you have to leave **Now".** The elder vampire gave Rikku a small mocking bow for thanks and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Rikku sneered in annoyance and finally climbed back into her 'box' for a well deserved sleep._

Yuna blinked as Rikku finished telling her story "You were once his fledgling" she muttered. The blonde vampire raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly "About 150 years ago" she answered still a bit teed off about this whole incident. Yuna watched as Rikku walked over to the edge of the building and looked a down "Aha" she shouted "I knew you'd be here" and with that a black shadow leaped from the side of the building and slammed onto the ground next to Yuna shaking the fledgling up a bit.

Looking up at the shadow Yuna saw that it was her rather joyous looking Master. "Not bad?" he said "My, My Rikku you almost got bested by my fledgling" a smile spread across his face "Seems you may not have much to teach her after all". Looking over at the younger blonde Yuna could see that Rikku's eyes had narrowed on her Master and if looks could kill she would believe this one could kill even him "You're working on my last nerve _toy _of Hellsing" she growled "We've already wasted this night on just the sizing up battle" she turned her backs to the both of them and walked over to the edge of the roof "We'll have to conclude the lessons another time" with that she leaped into the dwindling night.

Yuna looked up at her Master to see he was still looking at towards where Rikku had leaped. A small smile was still on his face and several chuckles had exited his mouth. For some reason Yuna felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her. Surprised with what she was feeling Yuna looked away from her Master and looked towards the ground at that moment she concluded if she needed Rikku's kind of skill to get him to notice her then that was her goal.

-----

Translations: Cunno- Sorry

Lynb- Crap

Anyways if that flash back seems a little out of place it would probably be because I wrote the flash back before anything else. Well I hope you guys like my idea of a vampire Rikku.

Well Enjoy as for me I gotta go so PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA-ZeroX20


	8. Head Like A Hole

Sympathy For The Devil (History)

_His heavy chains clinked against the hard ground as he took another step forward. In vain he pulled on the chains wrapped around his hand in an attempt to break them but came to no avail. This may truly be the end for him. He gave an exasperated huff as he took another step down the long winding hall. _

_Looking passed his blonde bangs deep blue eyes searched ahead towards what he feared would be his final destination. Giving a final side glance toward one of his captors the prisoner noted that the guard was holding his rifle ready for any kind of attack. And looked ready for any slight movement that could be claimed as an attack. So with a sigh the prisoner decided not to try his luck and just continued on walking towards the heart of the building._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity of marching the company finally came out into a chamber. The prisoner felt a hard tug on his left shoulder which was signaling for him to stop. Which he did. Now given the chance the prisoner looked examined his surroundings. He had entered what seemed to be some kind of court room._

_Because four of what were to be his judges were seated on platforms that were far above him. Looking up towards his judges the prisoner saw that they were looking down upon him in what looked like disgust. The prisoner shrugged this off and looked towards the wall to see they were all decorated in the symbols of Yevon. He sighed as he shook his head "So predictable" he thought._

_A sharp push from one of the guards brought him back to Spira. And he stumbled forward a bit onto a makeshift podium in front of him. The trial had begun._

_The main Maester got up from his seat and walked over to the front of his platform. The prisoner gave his executioner a fair once over. From the looks of it this Maester was a guado. Or a man. The prisoner really couldn't tell for his hair was long and blue. And shaped in one of the weirdest fashions ever seen by this man._

_Blue veins crept under his skin and between his eyes. His robe was open to show the stomach of a man who has never felt real physical exercise. His fingers were long and heavily nailed just like any guado. "Yup" the prisoner thought "I'm officially screwed"._

"_Tidus Dracul" the Maester's voice rang out "You have been charged with the crimes of blasphemy and man slaughter" the Maester's eyes narrowed on Tidus as if he were trying to look at a small insignificants ant's plea for mercy before he squash underneath the bottom of his shoe._

_Tidus looked up at the Maester with no fear flashing through his brilliant blue eyes. A small wicked grin spread across his tan face. Raising one of his chained hands Tidus raised his index finger and motioned for the Maester "Come closer and I'll tell you" he ended this statement with a burst of laughter._

_The Maester looked taken back from this statement to say the least. But however he managed to keep his composure and merely made a signal to one of the guards. The guard responded and sent a devastating kick to Tidus's leg. The blonde screeched in pain as his weary legs crumbled underneath him and sent him slamming against the hard cement. _

_He fell onto the ground and his tired body immediately took advantage of the much needed rest. His body went numb and for a second Tidus thought this was finally his end…but to his great disappointment he felt one of the guards grab onto his collar and hoist him back onto his feet. _

_Each guard grabbed onto one of Tidus's arms and held him up so he could look up at the Maester. The blue haired Maester was glaring down at the youth "Spawn of Sin" he cursed as he slammed his fist against the stone podium "Show some respect". _

_Tidus grinded his teeth as he looked up at the Maester "Respect to a crook?" he growled "Your swindling these people" his body was near its breaking point but he wasn't going to back down he owed at least this to 'her'. _

_The Maester didn't seem to understand this or he simply ignored the prisoner but his eyes were set a flame from some deep heated secret "I set a curse upon you Monster" the Maester growled "You have been excommunicated from the church of Yevon". _

_Tidus scoffed his eyes rolling in pure annoyance "Big deal" he hollered "We both know this religion is bull shit" he tried to pull one of his arms free from his captor's hands but was unsuccessful. However he did feel a sharp pain shoot across his back as once again he was struck by one of the guards _

_However this time he wasn't allowed to fall down because they now held onto one of the chains. And forced the blonde to stay on his feet. Although Tidus was no longer looking at him the Maester continued on with his sentencing "I can promise you one thing heathen" the Maester spat "This earth will never accept your putrid body, you will be cursed forever more as a creature of darkness". Now that he was done the Maester looked towards the guards "Take this 'thing' away" he ordered._

Yuna's eyes snapped open as the final bits of that dream evaporated from her mind. Her panicked eyes immediately searched her surroundings to see that she was no longer looking into an old courtroom nor was she staring at her Master in what seemed to be his 'human' years. Feeling around she finally found the button that made the coffin lid rise. She instantly pressed the button and didn't even wait for the coffin lid to be fully open before she crawled out into rest of her room.

She crawled out onto the stone floor where she soon picked herself up and sat herself in a chair. Letting she fall back Yuna let out an exasperated huff._ "That was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had" _never has she had a dream with her Master in it. Sleeping was definitely out of the question for the moment she really needed to find out what the hell that dream was about. _"Maybe…" _she straightened herself in her chair _"…My Master is sending me these dreams to show me something" _Yuna instantly shook her head to clear her mind of that stupid thought.

Finally she decided to tell her Master about this disturbing dream and maybe he will have the answer she needs. Standing out of her chair Yuna was about to walk out of her room when she noticed that she was still wearing her white cotton jammies. She looked down at the fabric and sighed. The jammies were covered in small chibi pictures of chocobos this was just about the only belonging she brought with her to Hellsing.

When she thought about it Yuna really didn't feel like changing into her uncomfortable uniform just yet. So with a determined nod Yuna proceeded out the door and into the basement hall in just her jammies. She looked both ways to see if there was any sign of Baralai and to her luck the butler was nowhere to be seen. Of course she didn't have to worry about any other bystander because Tidus and her rooms were located in the basement of the Hellsing Manor and the only person brave enough to come down here other than Sir Paine was Baralai.

So as quietly as she could Yuna tip toed her way across the basement. And finally she made it to her Master's door where she stood for a slight second before finally forcing herself to knock. But when she laid her fist on the door it flew open right in front of her.

And there he was. Her Master sitting on some kind of makeshift chair that was carved into the wall making it almost look like a throne. He was currently missing his hat and seemed to be in a somewhat daze but was smirking the same as usual "Hello Police Girl" he said "What brings you here so early" he took his glasses off his nose and twirled them around on his hand. To be completely honest the time was currently two in the afternoon but to her and Tidus they didn't get up until the sunset.

Well actually she wasn't even sure if her Master slept because he was always awake. And from the looks of it today wasn't an exception. And for some reason he never seemed to phase him nor did it seem that he needed to sleep. Yuna was about to speak up when a teasing smile spread across her Master's face "Quite an unusual choice of sleepwear you have there Police Girl".

That did it. The fledgling vampire's face turned a bright red and she avoided eye contact with Tidus. She knew that she should've changed before leaving her room. But she had to think for a moment that her Master wasn't going to say anything about it. "Master" she finally squeaked "I have something to ask you" she said it so fast that she wasn't sure if Tidus had understood her.

Her Master arched an eyebrow at her and nodded for her to go on. A heavy sigh exited out of Yuna's mouth as she began to describe her dream. She told him about the prisoner…about the Maester…and about the curse. It took her a good half an hour for her to finally describe everything she had seen. And when she was done she looked towards her Master to see him in what looked like a stupor.

His ruby eyes seemed to be shimmering as memories passed through his mind. For a moment Yuna was scared that maybe what she had seen was something that wasn't supposed to be mentioned. But when her Master finally broke out of his trance he seemed almost 'neutral' of any feelings. His eyes turned up towards the ceiling where they rested for the time being. His lips opened and he finally spoke but it was no less than a whisper "Those things you saw…" he started "…Happened around 480 years ago".

Yuna gave her Master a nod hoping that he would go on and actually let her know something about his mysterious past. But to her disappointment whatever had possessed her Master soon disappeared and with a heavy sigh he said "But those are only worthless memories nothing to trouble yourself over Police Girl".

Yuna's shoulders sagged as she saw that once again he was blocking her out from what could be a part of his past. A past she so desperately wanted to know. She was about to turn around and walk out of the room…"Police Girl" she heard her Master call.

The fledgling vampire stopped in her tracks and immediately turned around to look at her Master. She saw that he was still sitting in the same position but there was now this mysterious gleam in his eyes. Almost as if something were bothering him "I now got something to ask you" the elder vampire continued "Do you see me as a Monster?"

The question caught Yuna by surprise but before she could even think the question over her mouth opened and the word "No" exited out of her. Of course she didn't see her Master as a monster he maybe a little strange and not make much sense every now and then but he wasn't a monster to her.

Her Master's eyes moved over to her and for a second they locked with hers. He looked deep into them as if he were searching for a lie within them. But Yuna stood firm "To me you're not a monster, My Master" a small kind smile spread across her gentle face "I see you as the one who kills the Monster's".

For a second Tidus didn't say anything. He barely even moved but then a slow steady grin eased its way across his face "That will be all, Police Girl" he finally said his voice having a bit more energy once again. And with that Yuna nodded and walked out of her Master's room feeling a bit better with herself. As she walked back to her room she concluded that whenever her Master felt the need to he would tell her what it was that she saw.

---

Okay from this chapter on there will probably little paragraphs italicized on the top that deal with the past of Tidus. So just informing ya.

Also I MIGHT not update next week. I'm redoing some chapters because i really dont like them but...i'll probably make the deadline. Well enjoy this actionless chapter. The next one will have action i promise. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW thanx SEE YA-ZeroX20


	9. Love Song

Sympathy For The Devil (Christmas)

December 24th. It was getting closer to that time of year again. Oh and how he hated to think about it. Christmas, Christmas, Christmas. He can deal with blood thirsty vampires, mythical demons, and an over confident Master who worked the hell out of him. However cheesy songs about chestnuts roasting over fires followed by talent less carolers who went door to door which was nothing compared to the houses which were practically covered in light. With that fat man standing there waving. Do these humans really think that a fat man will actually ride from one of the coldest and farthest place in the world? And stop at every house to go down they're chimney and deliver them some presents. Tidus scoffed in annoyance "_And_ _they call me crazy_".

Grumbling to himself he repositioned himself in his chair so he could rest his head on his palm. He always got this way around the holidays. This has to be the 500th time he's had to sit through this stupid thing. He hated counting them though it made him feel old. And to top it off it seems that his fledgling was fond of this particular holiday. She's been hounding him for present ideas for the last few days. If she only put as much effort into her work as she did for this 'Christmas' then Tidus would probably be out of a job.

Her love for Christmas was also the reason he was sitting in his room growling to himself. He needed to get away from all those carols and ornaments. They were starting to make Tidus physically ill. And to add issue to the matter every year his Master held a 'Christmas Ball' for the employees. Tidus never even attended this 'ball' for he knew no one would even dare to approach him which was usually a wise choice. "**Creak"** sound of his door opening snapped Tidus out of his thoughts and back to reality "Master?" he heard his fledgling call.

Lifting his head from his palm the elder vampire saw that his fledgling was now standing at his doorway. Wearing what looked like the most hideous Christmas sweater Tidus had ever seen. It had some poorly sewn reindeer going across it along with a red hat that resembled the one the fat man supposedly wore "What are you doing down here?" she asked "Everyone's already upstairs". Tidus rolled his eyes before laying his head back on his palm. This was going to be Yuna's first Christmas since she joined Hellsing. And it seems no one had bothered to inform her that Tidus wasn't exactly fond of the whole holiday.

"I'm not going, Police Girl" he answered "I'm busy" Tidus seriously had to work on his lying. The brunette raised an eyebrow "With What?" she asked "All you do is sit here" she walked closer to her Master and tugged on his arm "Come on Master" she gave his arm an unsuccessful tug "We need your help hanging ornaments". The elder vampire shook his arm out of her grip "No" he answered "And that's final". However the brunette didn't give up. Standing stiff she crossed her arms and glared at her Master. The blonde instantly recognized this look. It was the dreaded silent treatment.

Tidus tried his best to ignore it. He would look off into the small distance that was his room trying to get rid of the fact that her glare was slowly boring into his nerves. "I'm still not doing it" he said as he looked at his ceiling "Nope, no sir not me".

Baralai sighed. He still needed more than half the mansion to be decorated for the holidays. And with Paine's employees all being lazy sacks of bones the poor butler was the only doing anything. Well except for Yuna who had gone down to supposedly get something that would make this whole task easier. However that was about an hour ago and the butler was starting to suspect that the brunette had left him. That was until he heard footsteps coming from the basement steps. And soon Yuna's head soon poked out from the stairs a smile gracing her face as she saw the butler "I'm back" she said "And I brought a little help".

The thing that came next almost sent Baralai into a stroke just from the shock. Standing behind the smiling fledgling with his head facing the floor and his hands shoved into his pockets like some adolescent child was Tidus. Now that was one thing that the butler was pretty sure he would never see until the day the seventh trumpet rang and the horseman took to the sky. But here he was standing grumbling to himself.

The brunette smiled and grabbed her Master's arm. She then dragged him to a box that was nestled in the middle of the room. Letting go of Tidus the young vampire buried her upper body into the box and searched for something "Aha" she shouted as she came put of the box holding what looked like some golden rope "You can help us hang this" she said turning to the elder vampire. Tidus grabbed the golden rope and glared at it as if it had offended him in some way. "Fine" he murmured.

He then threw the rope into the air. And with a snap of his fingers the rope flew on top of the door and hung it self on its frame. It soon laid itself on the side of the room and spread itself across the room. Following every winding curve and when the rope finally touched its other end it tied itself into a fancy little bow. When it was all done Yuna and Baralai stood there in open amazement. They saw as Tidus turned towards them a frown on his face "Can I go now?" he sighed.

Yuna and Baralai looked at each other then looked back at Tidus. "We may need a bit more help" Baralai answered as he looked back into the box. Why hadn't he ever thought of this? I mean what good is living in the same building as an insanely powerful vampire if you don't make him do little chores…

Paine sat in her office staring at a certain document contemplating next year's budget for the organization. In the middle of considering if her employees really needed two-ply toilet paper she heard a rather big crash just outside her office door. It was soon followed by "**Master**" which was a rather familiar voice to the Hellsing "**Your not supposed to shoot at the ornaments**" the voice finished. That alone would've tickled anyone's curiosity. However Paine really didn't want to know what was going on. It would mean getting involved and this Hellsing has already learned her lesson when it came to getting involved with her servant vampire's mischief.

So with a determined nod Paine looked back at her paper and desperately tried to get back into her work. However another bang ran through the air and this time it sounded a bit different. "Water, Water" this time it was Baralai's voice that was shouting through the air "We need water". More screams soon followed his then a rather large hissing sound. "The fat man burned rather well didn't he?" That was it. Paine got up from her chair and walked over to her door.

Opening the door a bit the Hellsing stuck her head out. That's where she saw that just over her stair case was what used to be a plastic figure of Santa Claus. However one side of his face was badly burned and was still melting. It was the kind of thing that would give children nightmares. Standing next to the plastic Santa was her butler, soldier vampire, and servant vampire. Along with a few soldiers who looked as if they were trying to keep from bursting into laughter. One of the soldiers currently had a bucket in his hand and was staring at the mess with a look of amazement on his face.

"**What in bloody Hell happened here?" **Paine's voice illuminated throughout the mansion. Instantly the smile disappeared from Tidus's face as he turned to see that his Master was currently coming down the stairs. He was about to disappear **"Tidus I order you to stay right there" **she shouted. The elder vampire huffed he had to start getting quicker or make his Master slower. Finally the Hellsing got down the stairs and stomped over to the mess. Her red eyes blazed as she scanned the mess.

"Well" she barked "What happened". Yuna glanced at Baralai who then glanced at Tidus who smiled. "I'll tell you what happened, Master" the elder vampire said "Santa went BOOM" the vampire then laughed. Paine was not amused to say the least. Her red eyes were aflame with anger as she looked at Tidus "Do you know how much this is going to cost?" she answered "The floor is horribly burned and not to mention everything that blew up". Tidus merely shrugged. He really didn't care.

Yuna gulped. The pulsating vain in Paine's forehead was getting bigger and bigger with each answer her Master gave. Right when Paine looked like she was about to pop her red eyes flashed and a small conniving smile appeared on her face. "I just had a marvelous idea, Tidus" her voice was calm and venom less. That is never a good sign. "The children of our officers need a…attraction this year" she continued "And I know you'll be perfect for the job". The elder vampire raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

_3 hours later…_

"_There is no bloody way in Hell" _Tidus pulled the fake white beard off of his face. Followed by the red hat that was on his blonde head "I refuse to play the fat man for a bunch of children" he threw the hat as far away from him as possible. Across from Tidus wearing a green suit with some green pants and little red pointy shoes was none other than Yuna. The poor fledgling had been punished for bringing her Master up in the first place so she was going to be his…elf. The brunette put on her little green hat as she looked towards her annoyed Master "You have no choice" she then reached for the fake pointy ears that were currently on a wooden table "Sir Paine ordered you to do this". In all honesty she liked the suit.

Tidus grumbled as he slumped against a wooden chair "There has to be some kind of rule against this?" he argued "Blood thirsty vampires CAN NOT play jolly fat men in red suits". Yuna giggled a bit "They do now, Master" grabbing a plastic bag she ripped it open and grabbed the white fluff that was its contents. "Now hold still" walking over to Tidus she shoved the fluff down the grumbling vampire's suit. Making him look a bit more like jolly old Saint Nick…with really sharp teeth.

Taking a step back Yuna admired her work a bit. "All you need is your beard and you'll be all set". Her watch then beeped making her look at the object "Uh-oh" she mumbled "I have to go out and greet the kids" taking a few steps back she looked at her Master "Remember you have to go out five minutes after me, Okay?" she asked. The older vampire grumbled in response as he went to fetch his beard. The fledgling sprinted out of the room and went into the main room.

She stopped at the doorway as she saw all the kids who were waiting to meet 'Santa'. Her eyes widened _"He's definitely not going to like this" _none of these kids were in any danger they had both been fed. However she just knew this was going to annoy Tidus to no end. Putting all her thoughts aside for the moment Yuna went to work on hyping the kids up on "Santa's" appearance.

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick…**SLAM. **Tidus never liked clocks. He believed the only good clock was one that was thrown against the wall and shot at several times. Then again time had no meaning for him anymore. So that would probably be the reason he destroyed every clock he came in contact with. Here he was sitting in a stupid Santa suit waiting to go out and hear the wants of a bunch of kids. It really was hard to imagine that he had started this day sitting in his room waiting for this damn holiday to pass by.

Sighing to himself Tidus picked himself off of his seat and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and was surprised to see that he was hesitating a bit. Shaking his head a bit the elder vampire opened the door and walked out.

Yuna smiled a bit as all the kids cheered on Tidus's appearance. Walking to the front of the line she looked down at the first kid who was waiting. It was a small girl with black hair. She was wearing a small dress decorated with red and pink flowers. She looked up at Yuna and smiled. The fledgling smiled back. The brunette kneeled in front of the young child "Hello" she said "What's your name?" the girl giggled "Maribel" she answered. "Well Maribel" Yuna continued "Do you want to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" the child answered with an enthusiastic nod.

Yuna stood back up and grabbed the child's hand. She then led her over to her Master who had sat himself in a big chair in the front of the room. Stopping in front of the grumbling Tidus. Yuna introduced the little girl "Santa" she lifted the girl and put him on Tidus's knee "This is Maribel". With one last smile towards the young child the brunette went back towards the other children. Leaving the child with 'Santa'.

Tidus looked down at the girl as she stared back at him "What do you want?" he asked. The girl tilted her head to the side in innocent curiosity "Are you really Santa?". The elder vampire opened his mouth to answer…but he then noticed the enormous glare his fledgling was currently giving him. So closing his mouth he gritted his teeth "Yes" he managed to squeeze out. Maribel smiled she motioned for Tidus to motion closer. The vampire hesitantly obliged. Putting her mouth close to his ear she whispered "I want a new mermaid dolly". She then leaned back. The elder vampire leaned back as well. "Is that it?" he asked. Maribel blushed and nodded. "Okay, Whatever" the girl squealed in excitement as she got off his knee and ran towards the crowd of parents waiting on the other side.

Paine was currently in the ball room looking over the last few arrangements before the ball. While telling the decorator how to 'correctly' hang ornaments on the big pine tree that was on the side of the room. The young Hellsing felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a smiling Baralai. "Your vampire is handling the children surprisingly well" he told her. The Hellsing raised an eyebrow. That was a surprise. "Not even one has cried?" she asked. The butler shook his head. The Hellsing stayed still for a sec _"It's a Christmas miracle". _

When all the kids were set and done the two vampires were allowed to go to their rooms. It was now getting late and the Christmas ball was going to start in an about an hour. Tidus had merely disappeared to his room. While Yuna had ran down several flights of stairs and almost literally threw herself into a shower. When she was done she came out of her bathroom wrapped in her towel. Walking on the stone floor the young vampire walked across her room to the closet. She opened it and revealed a just about empty closet wit only a few pairs of clothing hanging along with a slim black gown that looked a bit out of place.

She carefully took the gown off of the rack and laid it down on her bed. She slipped it on as carefully as she could. Once she had it on she laughed and did a bit of a twirl wondering how she looked in it. Grabbing a pair of matching shoes and a small black purse the brunette was ready. Smiling softly she stepped out of her room and made her way towards the ball room. Walking up the flight of stairs and making her way inside the room she saw that the event had started. People were already slowly dancing to the slow music that the band was currently playing.

Slowly guiding herself to a table that didn't seem to have anyone there. Yuna sat herself down and watched the couples enjoy their quiet and tranquil moment. Several of the men who currently had no dates were going around asking several of the women. Even Paine was dragged onto the dance floor by what looked like Baralai in a friendly little dance. "Excuse Me" the young vampire heard someone say next to her. The young vampire's eyes widened as she turned towards the source of the voice. She was met with a black haired young man who looked very nervous to talk to her "Can I take this chair?" she could practically hear her heart drop. "Sure" she mumbled.

The man took the chair towards another table that was bustling with people. Yuna sat there alone for quite awhile. Her ruby eyes looking downward as she realized she had come here for no reason. No one was going to ask a 'Vampire' to dance. Grabbing her purse the fledgling stood out of her seat and made her way towards the exit. Reaching for the knob she paused for a second as if hoping someone would stop her. But no one did.

She opened the door and walked out into the dark empty hall. Sighing softly she walked through what seemed deserted mansion. It had finally hit her. She was alone. She had no family no friends to share this blessed holiday with. And this is how it'll be for all of eternity.

Yuna walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the basement. Finally reaching her door. The brunette reached for the doorknob…and stopped. There was a faint sound drifting through the air. Hitting her ears and making the very hair on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly her hand left the doorknob as she walked towards the source of the noise. With each step she took the noise got louder and louder the many sounds of violins a piano and a guitar. Finally she reached the place where it was loudest. Her Master's door.

Her small hand hesitantly grabbed onto the knob and gave it a slow and gentle turn. She slowly opened the door and was instantly hit with a blinding bright light. Shutting her eyes for a sec the fledgling waited a sec as the light died down then re-opened her eyes. What happened next clearly caught the young vampire by surprise. She was not in her Master's bedroom. No. This room was just stunning. It looked bigger than the whole basement and was glistening in the pure gold that seemed to coat the walls. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the top of the room. Shining many different shapes around. The floors were a white marble that looked flawless.

But that wasn't as surprising as the thing that was standing in the middle of it. Clad in a black suit. Smiling like the Cheshire cat. With his golden locks drifting around his ruby eyes making them all the more beautiful. Was none other than Tidus Dracul himself. He gave Yuna a faint smile as she lifted his left arm and snapped his fingers. Instantly the sounds of music rushed around the room once more.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same_

The Un-dead slowly walked towards his fledgling. When he finally reached her he outstretched his arm "Can I have this dance?" he asked. The smile never leaving his face.

_Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_

Yuna looked at his hand. This couldn't be happening could it?.

_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

The brunette slowly placed her hand within his. He gently pulled her against him placing his arms on her small waist.

_Walking away  
If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain_

Tidus was sure to keep her at a safe distance. Seeing that she was still a bit nervous about the whole thing. They then moved together letting the music guide them.

_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

The song was slow and easy. Yuna felt some of her uneasiness slowly drift away as she started to realize that she really was dancing with her Master. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him she closed her eyes and listened to the song's lyrics.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

They slowly danced around the room. It all seemed like such a blur to the young vampire seeing all those flashing lights slide carelessly pass them. A small sigh escaped her lips as she laid her head down upon his shoulder.

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, ohhh yeahhh  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one_

The song came to an end and with it their dance. However the two didn't separate. Yuna kept her hands wrapped around her Master's shoulders and her head resting next to his. _"Merry Christmas, Police Girl"_ his voice echoed softly within her mind shaking her a bit but not making her move. "Merry Christmas, Master" she answered. Then to her great dismay she felt him pull away from her. Yuna unlocked her arms and allowed a small distance to open between them however she still kept his arms on his shoulders. Their face no more than a few inches apart.

Looking into her Master's ruby eyes Yuna contemplated the emotions that laid buried beneath them. For what seemed the first time ever his emotions were free to show themselves in those deep orbs. She noticed that they were looking at her rosy lips clearly he was thinking the same thing she was. _"Kiss me" _she thought it as clearly as she could just for he could hear it. And she knew he did for his facial expression changed. And he actually looked uncertain.

He moved his face to the side breaking their eye contact. He let go of her waist and let her arms fall from his shoulders. The beautiful ballroom around them soon started to shift into the hard stone walks that were Tidus's room. His black suit soon changed back to the blue trench coat that he always wore. But even through all of this Yuna's sight didn't move from her Master. She looked at his retreating back in pure confusion. "Master?" she called after him. The blonde turned to look at her. He looked…lost.

"I think its time for you to go" his voice had changed. It sounded insecure and broken. Still Yuna stared at him. Before she finally just turned towards the door to leave. She opened the door and stepped out. Walking over to her door she entered the room and sat herself on a wooden chair that was next to her table. Tomorrow was Christmas day and she had nothing to give her Master. On retrospect he really hadn't gotten her anything as well. Her eyes wandered to the small black purse that was in her hand. She noticed a small card sticking out of the bags side.

Reaching for it she grabbed the card and flipped it over exposing the writing that was on it "_Thank You". _Yuna's face contorted a bit. What did this mean? Looking over the card once more realization dawned on the young fledgling vampire. She had inn fact felt alone when she had came out of that ball and when she thought she had no one to spend this holiday with. But to indure 500 years of this loneliness…no wonder her Master hated this holiday so much.

Putting the paper on the table another thought crept its way into Yuna's mind. Had her Master known about her feeling? Is that why he did what he did for her? Just for she wouldn't feel alone. Then why did he push her away at the end? Something was on his mind Yuna is almost sure of it. Despit all of this Yuna couldn't help but smile a bit. Her Master cared about her. She was sure of it. And he had given her the greatest gift he could…companionship.

Sighing to herself Yuna concluded that it was way too late for her to think of this. So getting up from her seat the young vampire walked over to her closet and grabbed her bed clothes. She slipped them on and hung the dress. She crawled into her coffin and as she pushed the button for it to go down Yuna could've sworn she saw the hat of a certain 'Fat man' resting upon her table.

---

A little light hearted Christmas fic for all of you. I've never put a song in any of my fics so if it bother you then ignore it i guess. and for any of you wondering its "Novemeber Rain" By Guns 'N' Roses.  
Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy this.  
Now if you'll excuse me I need sleep its 4 in the morning.  
PLEASE REVIEW –ZeroX20


	10. Reclaim My Place

Sympathy For The Devil (?)

"I want this whole place surrounded" Paine walked barked at a soldier "Every square inch is to be covered you got that?". The soldier nodded and ran off to inform the rest of the troops of their orders. Paine sighed and leaned against the truck that was behind her. She and the rest of Hellsing were currently outside the temple of Bevelle. The Hellsing leader had gotten word that people were seeing the same things that happened in Kilika.

Damning her hardwork to hell. Paine reached in her pocket for a cigar. This was serious for the Maester's were extremely close to the temple and if something was to happen to any of them. Then her families name would forever be shamed. _"Personally I think they can all burn in hell" _things had changed since the time the organization had been formed.

The Maester's were power hungry imbeciles that couldn't even run their own homes much less a world. Paine took a long puff on her cigar. _"God I needed this" _she blew out the smoke and sighed. Today was going to be hell she could feel it. Taking one less puff of her cigar the Hellsing leader dropped the cigar and smashed it against the ground.

Squinting her eyes a bit Paine could see Yuna currently working on assembling a rather big rifle. A bit of a smirk appeared on Paine's face. "She's coming along well" The Hellsing yelped as Tidus appeared out of nowhere. Her vampire smirked when he saw that he was finally able to scare the 'unmovable' Hellsing.

Once her heart rate had returned back to normal and she was sure she wasn't going to faint. Paine hit her vampire on the chest as hard as she could. The fest collided with Tidus's body but it was like hitting a rock the vampire didn't even budge. He only tilted his head and let his maniacal smirk invade his face "Why so testy today, My Master?".

Paine's anger soon lowered to a bearable point "Don't mess with me today Servant" she growled at the smirking vampire. Tidus only chuckled and turned his attention towards the temple of Bevelle "Why are we here Master?" he asked. Paine sighed "There has been another disturbance in and this time it was here" she looked mildly disgusted when she saw Tidus's smile widen.

She was about to comment on but her attention was soon caught by some people who were fleeing from the temple. "A MONSTER" they screamed at the top of their lungs. The people were running as fast as they could towards the positioned troops but before they reached them the very floor beneath them opened up.

The people disappeared into the darkness below them their screams echoed as they fell down. After the screams died down the ground started to shake violently sending Paine on her ass. "Bahamut's been awakened" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And as if to prove her question the monster tore itself right out of the earth.

The demon stood before the troops with its arms crossed on its chest as if it were waiting. Its multi colored wings were motionless behind it and its ever floating wheel just as still. The men stared at it in awe none of them actually knowing what to do now. It was Nooj's voice that finally snapped them out of their trance "Fire" he shouted.

And they did almost at once bullets soon started to litter they sky and were all smacking against the demon's body. Bahamut seemed to be annoyed by this and spread his colorful wings out far. And with one big flap he sent several of the troops flying through the air. He then lifted himself into the sky where he swirled around and dived towards the troops.

The troops scattered as they tried to avoid the monster. But several were to slow for the monster swooped down and grabbed them he then took them high into the air where he dropped them. Circling around the monster spotted out one person who stood out from the rest. A white haired lady wearing a green suit it was quite different from all the blue uniforms the monster was seeing.

So once again he dived his claws stretched out and ready to claim this woman's life. The woman looked up and noticed that she was next and opened her mouth to scream. But just as Bahamut's claws were going to close in on the woman the monster was shoved by some great force. The monster veered off course and right into a building. It smashed into the building and knocked it down completely.

The demon picked itself up shaking off all the rubble and plaster that had fallen on it. Turning its head around it saw the thing that had shoved him. It was a being that was currently smirking at the demon as it made a slow walk towards him. The demon growled obviously not understanding how something so small could have so much strength.

Yuna ran towards the shaken up Hellsing. Paine had practically fainted after the horrifying scene and was currently leaning against a van hyperventilating. The fledgling vampire got to the usually stoic woman and helped her stand straight. She needed to get Sir Hellsing as far from here as possible. She gave her Master one last look and saw that he was currently having a staring contest with the demon. She couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on her face. _"Give him hell, Master" _she then helped Sir Hellsing get far away from the scene.

The demon stared at its adversary thinking over the best course of action. Finally it decided and flapped its massive wings it then charged at Tidus. Grabbing him and picking him up and flying him high into the air. Tidus didn't struggle as he was taken higher and higher into the air.

However when he had felt like he had been taken high enough he sent a kick against the demon. Bahamut was once again surprised by his strength and he was able to get himself out of the demon's grasp. Fell through the air like a lead weight he however twisted his body in the air. He then hit the concrete on all fours the intensity of his fall sent a crack down the hard rock.

Picking himself up from the concrete. He looked back up towards the demon which was now circling around like a vulture did on its prey. Grinning slightly the vampire stood there summoning the shadows to swirl around him as he just stared up at Bahamut. When the demon finally did dive towards Tidus the vampire only lifted his hand and the shadows behind him bubbled.

When Bahamut was only a few feet from him the vampire made a fist with his up lifted hand. Suddenly a large dark hand lifted from the shadows and balled itself into a fist. He then swung his won and the other copied. The dark fist hit Bahamut and knocked it out of the sky. The vampire then let his hand drop as the shadow behind him disappeared. Tidus then leapt across the gap that separated him from the demon. Landing at the demons feet he smirked and grabbed its foot.

He then grumbled a bit as he used his strength to pick the demon off the ground and start to spin him. He spun him until he felt that he had built enough momentum and let go sending the demon soaring through the air.

The demon hit another building and it once again came down. The demon however was quicker to get to its feet this time. It crossed its arms and closed its eyes and stayed there for a bit. Tidus gave the demon a curious look but didn't make any attacks. Finally lights appeared at Bahamut's side and in a split second the demon's eyes snapped open and with that the lights all flew towards Tidus.

The vampire quickly flung himself to the side. Causing the balls of lights to fly right passed him. However it would not be that easy for they soon redirected themselves and once again flew at the vampire. Tidus jumped onto a building and ran across it he was about to make another leap when he felt someone tackle him.

He felt monstrous arms wrap around him and instantly knew that it was Bahamut who had tackled him. The demon held Tidus against his chest as the balls of light drew closer. Thinking quickly Tidus sent a hard elbow into the demon's chest once again Bahamut was caught off guard by his strength the demon let out a screech and let go of Tidus.

Using his moment of weakness to his advantage Tidus grabbed the demon's arm and hurled him over his shoulder towards the ball of lights. The demon collided with the lights and when he did they all exploded on contact. Soon a cloud of dust went into the air.

Suddenly a blue blur flew out of the dust cloud and Tidus had to quickly swerve out of the way because a claw soon grabbed the air where his head used to be. Trying to recover from this mistake Bahamut sent a blow to Tidus's chest but was caught off guard when the vampire shifted to his side. Then before he could do anything else the demon felt a strong force hit his head.

The demon's head reeled back then he felt his feet get sweeped out from underneath him. However before Bahamut hit the floor another hard force once again sent him flying towards the temple.

Tidus slowly put the leg he used to kick Bahamut back down on the ground. He chuckled softly as he saw the demon smash into the temple. The demon maybe strong but he was nowhere near Tidus's speed. So in quick pursuit of his prey Tidus jumped off the building and ran towards the temple.

He reached it and saw that Bahamut had fled back to the chamber in an obvious attempt to go back where he came from. Tidus once again chuckled as his body slowly melted into a pool of darkness.

Bahamut stumbled into his chamber. His body was badly damaged and he wouldn't be able to take another confrontation with that _thing_. So in going back into his chamber he could hide away until his wounds have healed then come out to take his revenge on whatever it was that hurt him.

Looking towards his gem he saw that he was close to his safe haven. But as he drew closer he noticed that a pool of darkness was collecting near the front of the chamber. And to the demon's horror the _thing _soon rose out of it. It tilted its head to the side and smirked at Bahamut "Surprise" with that he reached into his coat and pulled out something Bahamut immediately identified.

But it was too late the _thing _shot and a bullet tore through the demon's thick skin and into his innards. Feeling the hot silver literally rip through him the demon screamed in intense pain. It fell on one knee looking at Tidus seconds before the second shot was fired it felt more pain. Finally not being able to take any more of this the demon fell onto its side where its blood started to puddle underneath it. As its life slowly left its body.

Tidus watched as the demon's lifeless body fell. With his prey eternally silenced he put Caladbolg back into his coat and was about to disappear when he felt another presence in the room. Looking back at Bahamut's body he saw Pyreflies slowly exit out of it and collecting just above it.

Slowly the pyreflies started to take the shape of a little boy cloaked in blue. Tidus peered at the boy for a moment before recognition hit him. A frown creased his face "You" he growled "What are you doing here". The boy stared at Tidus from under his blue hood but he didn't say anything.

Tidus however was growing impatient and soon reached into his blue leather duster and pulled out Caladbolg. He then aimed it at the boy "Are you going to answer me or will I have to make new holes for you to talk with". A small smile appeared on the boy's face "You can't kill me" it answered in a child's voice.

Tidus was caught off guard by this answer but soon regained himself and shot a few rounds at the boy. To Tidus's surprise the bullets passed right through the boy and hit the wall behind him. "What the hell" the vampire growled. The child chuckled and with a fling of his hand the vampire was tossed to the side of the temple.

With a hard impact Tidus's body fell to the ground _"That actually hurt" _he hunched himself over in pain. He could hear the child chuckling above him but when he looked back up the child was gone. He was alone in this god forsaken hell hole. As his side slowly healed he could hear the fain sounds of boots scraping against the hard floor as his ever loyal fledgling made a mad dash to the room he was currently in.

The boots finally entered the room. He first heard a gasp followed by more running until her felt a soft hand lay itself on his shoulder "Master are you okay?" his fledgling asked. The elder vampire nodded he was about to stand himself up but he felt the grip of his fledgling tighten and before he knew it. She had propped him up on his own two feet. Although amused by her actions he really didn't have time for this so giving his arm a slight tug she released her vice grip on him. The elder vampire fixed then brushed some dirt off his suit and hat grumbling softly to himself.

He looked towards Bahamut's body to see that it was no longer there. Sneering to himself the blonde figured it had probably dematerialized when the boy had left it. Looking towards his fledgling the elder vampire extended his hand for her to take. Smiling softly the brunette took it and with that the two vanished from view.

--

Happy New Year

I really didn't want to post this chapter. To me it really doesn't seem that good. i wrote it when I wasn't exactly…inspired. But no matter how many times I write it. I still don't like it. But it's a needed chapter so. Sorry.

Enjoy your holidays. And also I would like to ask if anyone would be interested in beta reading for me. As a few people can already tell my grammar isn't really that good. So whoever's interested just inform me in some way.

Another small and insignificant thing. I'm sure at least one of you noticed the last name I gave Tidus is 'Dracul' and I'm pretty sure a few of you figured out its short for Dracula.

However Dracul also means 'Devil' in Romanian. Which is the land Dracula is from. So…yeah its another reason I chose to name the story what it is.

Anyways try to enjoy and SEE YA- ZeroX20


	11. All In The Family

Sympathy for the Devil (Hurt)

"The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame"- Inscribed on Alucard's Coffin (Hellsing)

_Sir Auron poured himself a glass of some fine scotch before taking a good swig then, when finished, slammed the glass against his desk. "Lord Hellsing" he heard behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was one of his most educated researchers, Isaaru. The young man was currently standing in the middle of his office, staring at the older man with a bit of concern shimmering in his young eyes "We are awaiting your permission to proceed with the procedure." _

_Auron sighed and, turning back to his desk, he rubbed his aching forehead. "How is he?" the old man questioned. For awhile Isaaru didn't answer but when he did the Hellsing leader could hear the hesitation in his voice._

"_Tidus is cooperating as you ordered…however I, myself, am having my own doubts." The Hellsing sighed, knowing that would come so, to prepare himself, he started to pour himself another glass "It must be done, you know that Isaaru!" _

_The younger man rubbed the back of his head in a mix of fear and anxiety "I know milord but you know the cost. The pain will be too much to bare, even for Tidus, and without any known way to sedate a vampire he will feel things beyond comprehension," he didn't wait for a response from Auron to continue, "It would send any creature into madness!" He heard the shattering of glass then Sir Auron Hellsing turned towards him. _

"_I am fully aware of the consequences, Isaaru!" his voice strong and proud just like any unsure man would make himself out to be. "But we need a more powerful weapon to combat the new terrors that are emerging!" He thundered up to the petrified Isaaru and peered deep into his trembling eyes "And if I need to sacrifice one vampire's sanity for the lives of thousands then I will!" His gaze upon Isaaru was firm. "Is that understood?" The young man nodded in response "Good, proceed with the procedure…"_

Yuna buried herself into her coat as she walked by a crowd of people. The fledgling vampire whimpered as she looked through her dark sunglasses into the many faces of people who had decided to do some late night shopping in the mall. _"Why in hell did Rikku want to meet here?" _The brunette hadn't been in public since she had been turned all those months ago. She usually just toiled in her room or just lounge around in the mansion. But here she was, standing in the middle of a shopping mall trying to control the hunger that was slowing emerging within her.

It was almost intoxicating. The sound of many beating hearts humming around her. Telling her of the sweet nectar that was currently flowing within each of their warm bodies. It almost sent Yuna into frenzy! However the fledgling managed to calm herself by just keeping her mind focused on the mind at task, which was finding Rikku. So with that once again planted within her mind Yuna started walking towards the middle of the mall. Looking around Yuna noticed a few stores that she used to come and shop in when she was human.

Stopping at one in particular she saw a familiar looking blonde inside currently lounging around sucking on the straw of a cup of frozen coffee and was looking at what looked like short skirts. Yuna's mouth almost dropped when she saw that it was indeed Rikku, the vampire that was supposed to train her. The blonde saw the fledgling looking at her and waved her in.

Yuna stepped into the shop and walked up towards the blonde vampire who was smiling mischievously. Once she reached Rikku the brunette scratched the back of her head in a show of nervousness then gave the blonde an unsure smile "Uh… hi". Rikku gave the brunette a smile she then reached into the skirts in front of her and pulled out a small purple one.

"Tell me the truth, Yunie." she asked holding the skirt over the one she currently had on. "How does this look on me?" Yuna blinked "I…uh…" was this some kind of trick? Rikku's face turned sour as she looked at the skirt "Yeah! I don't like it either!" She then put the skirt back into its place and turned back towards the confused brunette "You know…" the blonde stopped talking as she sucked on the straw of her frozen coffee "I could use a refill."

Rikku started to make her way towards the store's entrance with a confused Yuna trailing behind her. They walked out of the store and weaved through the mass of people who were currently walking through the mall. Finally they came upon the shop where Rikku had gotten her coffee. Throwing her cup away in the trash the blonde walked up to the cashier and ordered her drinks. All the while she made the poor employee all the more nervous as she leaned across the counter. Playing with several locks of his hair and running a cold finger down his trembling cheek. In the end the cashier gave Rikku a nervous smile and handed Rikku two cups telling her that they were on him. The blonde smiled in return and gave him a flirtatious wink before making her way towards Yuna who had sat herself down in a chair yet she didn't look at ease.

The blonde set a cup in front of Yuna before she sat herself on the other side of the table. Yuna stared at the cup as if it were a foreign object before she looked back towards Rikku, who was carelessly sipping on her straw and seemingly enjoying Yuna's uneasiness. Finally the blonde took the straw out of her mouth. "You can still drink anything you want, Yunie," she said setting her cup down. "You just can't have solid food anymore." The brunette gave Rikku an absent nod and slowly she reached out towards the coffee and took it in her hand. Her cold body didn't feel the temperature of the cup, nor did it affect her.

Ever so slowly she brought the straw up onto her lips. She then took it in between her lips and took a hesitant second before she brought the liquid into her mouth. To her surprise she was hit by something she had missed so much. The taste of a normal drink not the cold metallic taste of blood. Sucking on the straw Yuna looked towards the blonde sitting across from her to see that she was currently smiling at the brunette. "Taste's good huh?" she asked.

The fledgling vampire gave her an enthusiastic nod. Rikku leaned back on her chair and set her feet upon the table her eyes never leaving the brunette for a minute "Do you know why I brought you here Yunie?" she asked. The brunette instantly stopped sucking on her coffee. _"There's a reason?" _she gulped. Rikku looked over her shoulder to the many people who were currently passing by behind her. "You see them?" she said. Yuna nodded. "They're our food!" the blonde continued. She took her feet off of the table and sat up straight "And as a vampire you're going to need to learn some restraint."

Yuna let out a sigh of relief _"Is that all?" _restraint was nothing new for this fledgling there were times when she would practically starve herself back at Hellsing. _"It's nothing like that Yunie." _Yuna's eyes widened and she practically kicked off the floor sending her and her chair back onto the hard floor behind them. She had not known Rikku could also read minds. When she finally got back up and set her chair on all fours she was met with a smirking Rikku.

Once Yuna had once again sat herself down. Rikku continued "You may be able to do a lot of things in Hellsing." the blonde said "But don't be fooled Yuna, in the real world, where your prey is all around you, restraint is a bit harder." With that the blonde stood up from her chair and signaled for Yuna to follow her. Grumbling to herself Yuna left her drink and followed the vampire. They walked into the middle of the mall and there Rikku stopped. She turned back towards Yuna and grinned.

"By the way Yunie, why'd you come dressed like that?" she asked pointing towards Yuna's coat and dark sunglasses.

"Well..." the brunette started as her hand came up to scratch the back of her head. Other than the fact that this was her first time being in public since she was turned this was really the only thing she had other than her uniform "…I guess I need to do some shopping." she answered.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and gave her a nod "I guess we could do that." she mumbled.

Yuna had to keep herself from letting out a tiny squeal. Shopping. Finally she was going to do something 'normal 'people do in their everyday lives. And with the looks of it Rikku was a bit more updated on things than her Master so maybe nothing bad will happen to her. Just for today.

The blonde and the brunette walked into a clothing store that Yuna had been able to identify as her favorite one. Looking around Yuna instantly ran over to a rack of clothes on the far side of the store. With Rikku trudging along behind her. The blonde stopped and leaned against a shelf as she saw Yuna pile through clothes and more clothes. The blonde turned and looked towards the front of a store for a second before looking back to Yuna.

To Rikku's surprise the brunette was already at the other side of the store with a pile of clothes in her hand. _"Wow!" _This al bhed had been around for a long time but she's never seen anything like that. The blonde walked over to the other side of the store next to the brunette who was now standing still and looking at something. "Rikku" she said, "Do you think my Master will like this?" The fledgling vampire then held up a t-shirt that made Rikku's eyes widen. It was a black T-shirt with the picture of a well-dressed man holding a butcher knife laughing. And around the man was the words "You can't have Manslaughter without laughter." The blonde didn't know how to respond. She honestly thought that Tidus will like this shirt…but she had to make sure.

A small soft smile spread across Rikku's face "I'll be right back, Okay?" The brunette looked confused but nodded none the less. So with that Rikku walked to a small deserted corner of the store and leaned herself against the wall.

"_Tidus!" _She transmitted the thought through a link that her and the elder vampire had shared for a long time. _"Yes?" _His voice responded inside of her head. The blonde looked towards the brunette knowing that he was currently getting the image as well _"Your fledgling wants to buy you a T-shirt!" _She was met with something she was practically expecting. His laughter! "_A T-shirt"_ he answered _"Of what?" _The blonde smirked "Yunie" she called.

The brunette turned around and looked at the blonde. She was still gripping the t-shirt in her hand. "Can I see the shirt again?" Rikku asked. Still a bit confused the brunette nodded and lifted the shirt into Rikku's view. Through the link the two vampires shared, Tidus was able to see the shirt. Rikku could practically feel the elder vampire's smile _"Police Girl has quite an eye for clothing"_. Rikku smirked _"So you like?" _ She asked. _"Immensely"_ and with that he was gone.

Seeing that Yuna was still staring at her Rikku smiled "He'll love It." the blonde finally answered. A small grin appeared on the side of Yuna's mouth as she looked down at the shirt.

"You think?" She smiled "I'll take it then". She turned around and picked up all of the rest of the things that she had picked out. Then the brunette hurried over to the counter where she soon paid for all the things she had tore off the shelves. Grabbing the bags she turned back towards the blonde who had not moved.

The two then left the store and for a second Yuna had to stop. The brunette's senses were once again being flooded by the ever tempting pulses of the humans that were walking carelessly around her. She could feel her fangs lengthening when a virgin woman with exceptionally sweet blood walked in front of her. Yuna let a low growl escape her lips as she started to make her way towards the girl. However a hard hit over the forehead soon snapped the girl back to reality _"Control yourself!" _she heard Rikku shout within her mind.

Yuna shook her head trying to get rid of all the thoughts that were currently streaming through her mind. She then looked towards a smirking Rikku who nodded at her. Yuna's eyes however whipped back towards the people. She was still craving blood. Her fangs were still lengthened and she could still sense the sweet, sweet blood that some of these people contained. Once again she felt another hit over her head. And she came back to a point of reason.

"We should probably get going." she heard Rikku say. Yuna gave her a weak nod she felt a tug on her arm and with that she started to follow Rikku towards the exit. Looking up she saw that the blonde was walking fairly quickly obviously in a hurry to get the blood thirsty brunette out before she killed someone. They reached the exits and Rikku practically pushed the brunette through the door.

Once outside Rikku pulled Yuna towards the side of the building. "Okay!" the blonde said turning towards Yuna "That went well." Letting go of the brunette Rikku went and leaned against the side of the building "That looks like all were going to do today." Yuna gave the blonde a small nod as she too leaned against the wall "Are we waiting for something?" The brunette asked.

Rikku nodded in response "Your Master" she sighed.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" The question caught Rikku by surprise.

"What makes you say that?" the blonde answered in a somewhat shaky voice.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Rikku "Well you really don't seem to enjoy it when he's around" The fledgling really hoped she had not hit some sort of soft spot on the blonde. Rikku didn't answer for a while. Her eyes slowly closed and her eyebrows furrowed as if she were contemplating something.

Finally when a short while had passed by the blonde finally answered. "He's like a brother to me." her voice however was low and almost to low for even Yuna to hear.

"How did you meet him?" the brunette then asked. The blonde's face slowly changed. Her face took on a somewhat somber appearance as a small half smile appeared on her face. Slowly she turned to Yuna "Let me show you." her voice had dropped to an almost whisper. The blonde's hand slowly crept up and placed it self on Yuna's head. _"Close your eyes." _Rikku's voice echoed within Yuna's head.

Although hesitant, Yuna closed her eyes. Once her lids were shut she was not met with the darkness that usually came. No…

_Instead she found herself in a crowded building. People were all around her dancing to some kind of music that was currently being blasted through a few speakers that were mounted on the walls. Lights of many different colors streamed around the room leading back to a ball of bulbs mounted on the middle of the ceiling. _

_And standing off to the sides, wearing what looked like a strange pair of an orange top with a long green skirt with her blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders, Was none other than Rikku. The blonde was currently sitting on some discarded chairs. Next to her was a man. The man was wearing what looked like a black shirt with the picture of a red serpent going down its middle. And a pair of dark blue pants that pooled at his feet. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a mysterious red._

_The man smiled as he leaned over and whispered something into Rikku's ear. A noticeable blush appeared on the girl's face as her hand came up to her mouth to suppress a giggle. With a small nod the two blondes rose to their feet and left the crowded club. Yuna walked behind the two watching them as they exchanged shows of affection. From something as simple as a handshake, to a kiss on the cheek! They exited the building, only to be greeted by a whole new scenery. Far different from the one in Bevelle._

_Yuna found herself standing in what looked like a desert. Yes there was a city. And a marvelous city it was, with its lights shining as bright as the stars above and its building's seemingly puncturing a hole in the sky. But beyond the building there wasn't anything but sand as far as the eye could see. There was sand, sand and more sand! However there was one thing that was out of the ordinary. Far off in the distance on the top of what looked like a small mountain there looked to be ruins of what looked like a fortress? _

_Snapping out of her scenery watching. The brunette noticed that the two lovers were making their way deeper into the city. Quickly catching up to the two, Yuna noticed that the city streets were made of what looked like some kind of hard rock. She trailed the blondes for awhile occasionally the two stopped to shower each other with affection. The brunette was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when she noticed that they're actions were getting more 'heated' with each stop. She started to wonder if Rikku truly was okay with showing her this._

_The night seemed like it was going to be a pleasant one. However things changed when the two passed by an alley. Stopping a bit Yuna noticed that a bit of the alley's darkness tore itself from the darkness and slowly crept across the street. Closely following the happy couple and when the time came for another. The hairs on the back of Yuna's head literally stood up as she watched the shadow creep up behind the two and slowly shifting its way behind the male. _

_And very slowly a figure rose from the blackness. It was a blonde male with shoulder length hair. The upper part of his body emerged showing his yellow open chest shirt. Then came the long pants with knee length boots. Once the man was completely out of the darkness he grabbed onto the unsuspecting shoulders of Rikku's lover and he quickly ripped the two away from each other. The couple was caught by complete surprise as Rikku's lover was hurled into a wall his head splitting open on contact. _

_Realization hit Rikku as she watched her Lover's lifeless body fall to the ground "Keyakku" her voice pierced through the night air. Turning towards the being that had done all this her eyes widened in fear "R…Rin!" she stuttered "But you're dead?" A grin appeared on the man's face "Not quite." came his cold reply "I was given a gift Rikku". He backed away from the blonde. His ruby eyes locked onto her as he slowly started to circle her "The gift of immortality". _

_The female blonde looked petrified "What do you mean?" For a second Rin didn't answer her question. However she really didn't want to turn her head and come face to face with the murderer. "I'm a Hucvanydi" his voice was next to her ear. The female blonde jumped however she was not fast enough to avoid his arms which shot out and wrapped themselves around her thin waist. The vampire pulled Rikku into his tight embrace._

_Off in the distance Yuna stood there staring as Rikku tried to break free of the man's embrace. It seemed to irritate the man who whispered something into Rikku's ear which made the younger blonde stop at her attempts. The brunette watched as the man soon started to feel Rikku's young body as she kept her eyes locked onto her dead lover's body. The man then turned the young blonde towards him and locked her lips in a forced kiss. His arms tightened against her waist which made Rikku scream into his mouth. It seems his grip was like steel. _

_Rin broke the kiss and soon started to pay extra attention to Rikku's sensitive neck. He laid soft little kisses across of it hearing as she slowly started to cry above him. Finally he decided it was time to get what he came for. Opening his mouth slightly he scraped his canine fangs across Rikku's shoulder. The younger blonde let out a yelp as she felt the pain he was causing. When Rin finally made it to the neck he gave it a small kiss. Then with animal like ferocity he dug his fangs into it._

_Yuna looked away. She couldn't watch anymore. However Rikku's scream soon filled the air as she let everyone know that she was literally getting the blood sucked out of her. Something happened then. The city darkened and the very sky turned a dark red as a large shadow passed throughout the city. That's when a feeling hit Yuna. A feeling so powerful that it sent the fledgling onto her very knees. It felt as if the devil himself was coming. An outstanding evil that she was sure the monster Sin didn't even produce._

_Figures soon started to emerge from the shadows. She could see them quite clearly they were the souls of the damned coming to kneel before the one who reined supreme. Flocks of bats covered the sky all of them crisscrossing over the two blondes. Who at this very moment seemed terrified of all the events that have just occurred. Rin took a step away from Rikku his pupils dilated as he saw a dark figure rise from the very depths of hell. And planted itself in front of the two._

_Yuna's eyes grew to an enormous size as she saw her Master rise from what looked like a hole of blood that had appeared on the floor. The blonde was wearing wire framed sunglasses that were currently placed on the tip of his nose. So you could see the burning red eyes that were usually hid behind them. His clothing was different…he was wearing a dark blue shirt which had red and black checkered sleeves. On one of his arms he was wearing what looked like a red pad that ran down to a metal sleeve which cut off into a black glove. His shorts were just a bit passed his knees and were a dark blue. Strapped to his back was a blade that was blue as the water in the ocean. _

_Rin's eyes widened as he pushed himself away from Rikku. The young blonde landed on the floor her body lying limp on the floor her eyes hollow. Tidus just stared at Rin. His red eyes flaring as he stared at the lesser vampire. Finally the elder vampire spoke "I warned you." his voice hasn't changed "To leave this place, or there would be dire consequences." Rin shook his head "I'm sorry" fear was evident within his voice and eyes. He stumbled towards Tidus falling to his knees and crawling up to him "I just had some unfinished business"._

_Tidus's eye wandered to Rikku who was still lying motionless on the floor "I can see that." was his reply. His eyes lowered themselves to the man that was currently kneeling before him "But we had an agreement." Rin shook his head in agreement "But I just came to claim my bride, please forgive me." A small grin spread across Tidus's face "You are forgiven." relief washed across Rin's face when he heard that. However Tidus wasn't done "However being forgiven by the devil," his hand flew towards the hilt of the sword "Is the same as being damned by Yevon" and before Rin could even flinch, Tidus's blade swept through the air and caught its victim in the middle of the skull. It split through the lesser vampire as if he were made of wet tissue paper._

_Once again Yuna found herself looking away from the horrible scene. Finally she heard two "Thuds" emit through the air and turned to see. Two piles of dust lying where Rin used to be. Looking towards Tidus the brunette saw that he had already opened a red portal and was about to step in when a weak "Stop" was whispered. The blonde vampire turned towards the voice to see, still lying on the ground was a rather weak Rikku "Please" her voice was getting weaker "Help Me." A frown appeared on Tidus's face. Walking over to the fallen girl he kneeled in front of her "Why?" came his cold reply._

_Using her remaining strength Rikku raised her head to look at the vampire "I don't want to die" her voice was practically pleading with him "Not like this." Yuna stared curiously at the scene. She watched as a small sigh escaped Tidus's mouth and, giving a cautious look over his shoulder, he picked the girl up. He walked over to his portal and slipped in. leaving Yuna standing there alone…_

"_POLICE GIRL" the brunette frowned. Looking around she could not see anything really. "POLICE GIRL" there it was again the same mysterious voice from apparently nowhere._

"POLICE GIRL" the young vampire's opened to see her Master kneeling before her. She noticed that she had slumped onto the ground and also noted that Rikku was nowhere to be found. Looking back at her Master. She drifted into her thoughts of the events that she had seen. The poor girl must've stared at him for awhile because he soon started to feel a bit uncomfortable "Why are you looking at me like that?" the elder vampire asked. Once again Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shook her head "I'm sorry, Master" she picked herself up from the ground "I was just thinking."

The blonde scoffed "Of clothes no doubt" he shook his head in disapproval "I will never know why Rikku insisted on bringing you to the mall for training." The brunette tilted her head to the side and smiled a bit "Well some good came out of it." she said "I got you a T-shirt". The brunette dug into the bag that had been resting at her side and soon pulled out the shirt she had gotten him. Unfolding it in front of him she noticed a small smile appear on his face "Do you like it?"

She handed him the shirt. He looked at it for awhile just staring at the saying that was on the shirt. "Yes" he finally said as he looked back up at her "It's lovely". He extended his arm towards the brunette "Come" he urged her to grab hold of it and she did "Let's go home" And once again the two vanished from view.

--

_Hucvanydi- _Nosferatu "Means Un-Dead"

Lady Complicated: I'm glad you like the summary. But don't think I came up with it. It's actually a quote said in the song 'Bat Country' by Avenged Sevenfold. Thanx for your review

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really got nothing to say other than PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA- ZeroX20


	12. ADIDAS

Sympathy for the Devil (Dracula)

_There was the sound of rattling chains and the clanking of massive bolts drawn back. A key was turned with the loud grating noise of long disuse, and the great door swung back. Within it stood a man with fading gold highlights cascading down the side of his face. _

_He was dressed from head to toe in black, without a single speck of color on him anywhere. He held in his hand an antique silver lamp, in which the flame burned without a chimney or globe of any kind, throwing long quivering shadows as it flickered in the draught of the open door The man motioned me in with his right hand with a courtly gesture, saying in excellent Spiran._

"_Welcome to my house, enter freely and of your own will." He said, not motioning to go forward and greet his guest. No, he stood as still as a statue, as if held to that very spot by some great force. Hesitantly O'aka stepped across the threshold. Instantly the man came forward grabbing the solicitor's hand in a grip that felt almost as strong as stone. _

_Although still somewhat hesitant O'aka had come here for business "Tidus Dracul?" He questioned. The man nodded his head so O'aka continued "I have come here in place of my brother Wantz, he says you're interested in buying some land in Bevelle?" A smile spread across his face._

"_Yes." He answered "That City has interested me for quite a while." _

"_Well I don't see why." O'aka responded "You do live in the middle of Bikanel with nothing but sand and Al Bhed. The aging man smiled and gave O'aka a weak nod._

"_Come," he said grabbing the solicitor's luggage, "You must be tired from your trip, let me show you to your room." He started to walk down the hallway that was inside the rather large ruin he inhabited. _

A man dressed in white pulled open a freezer drawer which soon came barreling out. With that it revealed the corpse of a blonde haired woman. Across from the white-coated man stood Paine Hellsing. Her eyes currently showed the boredom she was going through. "Leblanc Montenegro." The man dressed in white said. "Rumored leader of a secret syndicate that's sole purpose was to collect valuable spheres." Looking over towards Paine, the man saw she had little or no interest in this. "And granddaughter of Grand Maester Mika."

Paine gave the man a dull nod before speaking "Please tell me you didn't bring me here for introductions." she said. The man frowned.

"Miss Leblanc's time of death was exactly two days ago." The man moved over to the corpse's head. "However the cause of her death is what worries me!" The man gently moved the corpse's skull exposing her neck. He then motioned for Paine to come and look. The Hellsing walked around the corpse and looked to what the doctor was motioning towards.

And sure enough there was something that instantly caught the Hellsing's attention. Two needle sized holes had been punctured into the woman's neck. Along with that the skin around the two holes was abnormally white, an indication that this woman had had her blood sucked out. "Are those what I think they are?" The doctor asked, snapping the Hellsing out of her slight daze.

The Hellsing let out a long sigh. "Yes, yes they are." She brought her hand up to rub her aching head. The doctor turned a bit pale as he looked back down towards the corpse.

"How…how do we kill it?" The Hellsing grabbed the drawer and shoved it back into the freezer.

"We can't." She answered without much thought to the question.

"What?" the doctor shrieked "Why not, I thought you took care of these things?" Ignoring his outbursts for a minute the Hellsing dug into her suit pocket and pulled out a cigar and started to light it.

"That woman is the Granddaughter of Maester Mika." She took a long puff and blew out all the smoke. "If I destroy her without proof that she's a vampire, he'll have me excommunicated." The doctor's eyes widened in disbelief as he once again gave the drawer a frightened look

"So…what do I do?" The Hellsing put the cigar into her mouth eyeing the doctor as he squirmed under her intimidating gaze.

"I recommend you call in sick for the next few days" She then turned around and walked towards the door.

_5 days later…_

A man slowly mopped the tile floor of the building. His body was dressed in a gray janitorial suit and an old Aurochs cap on his head. His eyes a dark brown and his face old and wrinkled. This poor janitor dipped his mop into a bucket and squeezed all the dirt off of it. Sighing softly to himself he put the mop back onto the floor, making a big wet **"Slop" **emit through the room. Finishing up the room he made his way into another.

Stepping into the other room he flipped on the light switch. Looking around he saw that this room was definitely going to need a good cleaning. So walking back to the other room he grabbed his mop and bucket and brought them into the next room. Setting his things down next to the doorway the man once again scanned the room and saw something strange. An empty freezer drawer was open. The man swore it wasn't like that when he had walked in here a minute ago.

Walking over to the drawer he slowly pushed it back in. Once the drawer was securely closed he was about to get back to work when he heard something. Footsteps! He had heard footsteps in the darkness behind him. Turning around he could only see a silhouette in the other room. With quiet footsteps the silhouette made its way to the light. First one gray foot made its way into the light then came the other and out of the shadows emerged a nude woman. She was a truly beautiful woman. She had jet black hair that ran all down the way to her supple breasts. Her eyes were a twinkling ruby that seemed to put the man into some strange enchantment.

A small grin appeared on the woman's face as she opened her arms towards the man. She spoke then "Come to me, Love" her voice echoed throughout the room hitting the man's ears with grace and spreading a truly soothing sensation throughout his body. He didn't know when but his legs soon started to move without him knowing it. Nor did he care that his body was working on its own. His thoughts were currently being consumed by the eyes that captivated him so.

He walked right into her arms sighing softly as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist. She then pressed her body against his. Surprisingly the man shuddered at the lack of body heat that was coming from the girl. However he paid this no mind as his head instinctively tilted to the side. A relaxing sigh exited his mouth as he felt the woman plant her moist lips on his neck. Giving him the softest kiss and slowly trailing down near his collar bone.

Gasping slightly as he felt something sharp scrape against his skin. His eyes then rolled up letting go of reality and going deeper into his trance. However his bliss was short lived because soon an ear piercing scream ripped through the air. Completely bringing the man out of whatever trance or spell he had been put into and evaporating the mist that had shrouded his sight. He stumbled away from the woman gripping the place where she had kissed him. The woman's image wavered in his mind and soon he was no longer looking at the beauty that had mystified him.

He was looking at a blonde haired woman. With blood red eyes and two canine like fangs still sticking out from her upper lip. Her eyes narrowed on his neck and she let out a feline like hiss. Grabbing at something near his collarbone the man looked to see a golden sparkle cross his eyes _"My Yevon bracelet." _So this small token of his faith had saved him from whatever evil this woman is. His eyes darted back to where the woman had been standing to see that she was now gone. The old man gripped his necklace as he looked around for any sign of the evil woman but only came out to be completely alone…

The sound of a loud vacuum pierced through the halls of Hellsing. As a lone butler worked on the massive carpet in the middle of a rather narrow corridor. Sighing softly he turned the machine off and turned towards the power outlet. The butler grunted a bit as he bent over to unplug the machine. As he bent over he could've sworn he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Forgetting about the vacuum the butler picked himself up and turned to look at what it was he saw.

When he was standing up he was met with the oddest bunch of characters in his life. Standing there a few feet away from him were two men. One was short and incredibly fat. He had what looked like a large round shield strapped to his back. Beside him was a tall weasel like man. Like the fat man he too was robed in blue and it seems his weapons were two handguns that he was currently pointing towards the old butler.

A look of confusion spread across Baralai's face as he watched these two strange individuals. The first one to speak was the tall one. "Please be kind enough to tell us where Miss Paine Hellsing is currently located." A small sinister smile came across the man's face. That's when Baralai noticed it. The two of them had red eyes. "We Wouldn't wants things to get messy." Baralai sighed looking down towards the floor the butler accessed the irony. _"Pity, I just cleaned these floors."_

A smile spread across his face as he looked back up towards the two vampires. "No." He said as he made a mad dash towards them. Running towards the vampires the butler reached into his coat pulling out what looked like a small rod. He was just about to reach the vampires when the tall one shot. The butler quickly dodged to the left. The bullet practically passing right by his ear. Baralai pressed a small button that was located within the rod. And to the amazement of both vampires the rod extended itself until it became a staff. At the ends of it small blades came out of it.

Baralai once again smiled at the pure shock that was on the two vampire's faces. _"Time to come out of retirement." _The tall vampire let more bullets fly towards the butler but once again he was too slow. The butler quickly moved pushed himself to the side and with a cry he practically disappeared into thin air. The smaller and fatter of the two vampires pulled out his shield as he looked around for any sign of the butler "I don't like this, Logos." he said.

Logos sneered. "Shut Up." He replied. "And keep your guard up." Whimpering slightly the fat vampire held his shield closer to his body and the two went to opposite sides. Logos looked from side to side as he inspected the area. However the tall vampire was not fast enough to dodge the flash of silver that came from over head and straight down the middle of the front side of his body. **"AAAAHHHH!" **Ormi quickly turned around to see his friend had almost been sliced in two. However a large amount of blood was spurting out from the large slice that had been taken out of him.

And before Ormi could do anything, Logos's screaming head was disconnected from his body. The head landed on the floor, blood streaming out of its bottom. The useless body fell forward revealing the butler of Hellsing. The fat vampire watched in pure fear as the butler looked towards him. Ormi panicked completely. Getting a steady hold of his shield the man reeled it back "Stay Away." he shouted as he launched the shield and it went flying towards the butler.

Smiling softly the butler stepped to the side and as the shield approached him he grabbed a hold of it and using his long forgotten strength he sent it back towards the vampire. Ormi was too slow to do anything. The shield came speeding towards him and hit him directly on his bloated stomach. Knocking the vampire down and giving Baralai a chance to send his staff straight across his heart. The vampire screeched as he evaporated into dust.

The butler pulled his staff out of the mound of what used to be a vampire. Looking around he saw that there was no more of them near. However there could be more going towards Sir Paine. So without even catching his breath the butler broke into a sprint towards the Hellsing's office.

Tidus lifted his head from its usual crouched position. There was a scent of fresh blood within the air. A small grin appeared on his face as he felt the presence of something abnormal slowly making its way towards him. Picking himself up and straightening himself out in his chair the blonde waited patiently for the other to come so the games could begin. Finally after a few minutes of waiting he could hear the soft footsteps of something right outside his door. And before the blonde could blink his door was blasted off its hinges and onto the floor below it.

In entered a blonde woman wearing a very exposing pink dress that was practically wide open for the world to see the side of her breast. In her left hand was a paper fan which she was flapping profusely. The blonde woman came in and looked towards the elder vampire. Although this wasn't exactly what he was expecting his enemy to look like Tidus was still happy to feel the bit of power that was seeping out of her. The blonde woman sneered at the elder vampire "Old Rubbish." She spat "He told me you wouldn't be a pretty sight."

The elder vampire's eyebrow raised in mild curiosity "He?" he asked, "Who is He?" A small smirk appeared on the woman's face. She brought up a hand until it was in front of her face. And with a snap of her fingers the woman's body moved at such a speed that her body was nothing but a blur. The blur zoomed passed Tidus and with it a gruesome sting came across his face. The elder vampire stumbled back as his hand flew up to his face. All across his face were three deep gash marks. Although they were now healing up they still stung like a bitch.

Before the elder vampire could recover the woman came again and again. Each time hitting different parts of his body. Finally she stopped to observe her work. Turning towards the elder vampire she saw that his hand was still covering his face. And the other wounds were all bleeding heavily staining his blue leather duster and running down his legs onto the stone floor. The woman was about to say something however something that sounded almost like a growl made its way from Tidus.

Something happened then. The female almost didn't notice it. The room's very shadows seemed to be shifting around her. Almost as if closing in on her. Then another growl erupted through the air and this time it was much louder. Turning her head towards the sound. The blonde vampire screamed in horror as she saw that the shadow seemed to be forming into what seemed like the head of a multiple eyed canine. Its enormous mouth was proudly bearing the many teeth that were within it.

Turning back towards Tidus the female saw that his body had turned black as the shadows behind him. Like the canine, Tidus's body soon had many eyes opening all over him. They were all looking towards the terrified blonde vampire. Something then forced its way out of Tidus's shoulder. It was another one of the canine heads. It was soon followed by another and another. The blonde woman screamed in horror as one of them came charging towards her.

Using her gift of speed she quickly dodged it and dug her nails deep into its side. The shadow canine howled and slammed the blonde into the wall. After that one came three more. This time however the shadow's managed to grab one of her legs. And with a vicious tug it was torn right from her body. The blonde woman screeched in pure agony as she fell to the ground. The hole where her leg used to be was letting out large amounts of blood.

However even through all this she managed to force herself to use the wall as leverage so she could stand on her one leg. She was going to try to limp her way out. However the sound of a gun being fired erupted through the air. And yet again the agonizing feeling of a leg literally being ripped off surged throughout the woman's mind. Making her fall once again to the ground. The sound of laughter came from behind her. So literally forcing her body to turn around the woman saw that out of the murderous shadows. Was the upper body of Tidus his gun in his left hand and he was laughing at her.

"Little Brat." his red eyes danced with sinister enjoyment. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to be wary of monsters?" _"Tidus!" _the elder vampire's enjoyment however was cut short when a familiar voice popped into his head _"Yes?" _ He answered. _"Your fledgling wants to buy you a T-shirt!" _Once again the elder vampire let out a hearty laugh. Confusing the legless vampire who lied before him. "_A T-shirt!"_ He answered _"Of what?"_

He could hear Rikku calling for his fledgling. As he looked back down towards the beaten woman. She looked back up at him in a mix of confusion and fear. Finally an image appeared in his head showing him the shirt that his fledgling wanted to get him. Once more a smile came across his face _"Police Girl has quite an eye for clothing" _he told Rikku through their link _"So you like?" _she asked. _"Immensely" _and with that he cut off the link and focused back on his prey. She was now trying to crawl her way towards safety. The elder vampire let out a gleeful laugh as he raised his gun and laid the final shots into the female vampire's back.

Baralai stopped at the railing that was just over Paine's office. Looking down he saw that there was in fact a few ghouls making their way around the mansion. It seems that the two dimwitted vampires had treated themselves to some of the employees. Jumping over the railing the butler made a rather rough landing in the middle of the ghouls. The ghouls however didn't even have enough time to notice the butler for once he landed his staff took to the air. Slicing the ghouls into numerous bits and making a bloody mess of them on the freshly cleaned floor.

Wasting no time the butler ran up to the office and practically smashed open the door. Once inside he found a clueless Paine reading a mission summary and growling about the racket that was happening outside. When she noticed she had company she raised her head towards the butler and saw that he was currently covered in blood. "There was a slight security breach" the butler said as he saw the Hellsing's eyes widen in surprise.

Tidus stood within his dark stone cold room. _"He told me you wouldn't be a pretty sight_" was that what the woman had said? Looking towards the spot where the woman had been lying the elder vampire grinned a bit. There had been something different about this woman. Something within her blood had seemed familiar. And for some reason it reminded him of…home.

--

For any of you who didn't notice the whole 'mental' conversation was also the one from the last chapter. Oh yes the memory today wasn't really written by me so don't give me any credit. It's an excerpt from 'Dracula' I just changed the names and rewrote a little of it.

Well I got nothing else to say other than PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA –ZeroX20


	13. Thunderstruck

Sympathy For The Devil (Bathwater)

_Once a vampire came to Bevelle_

_The vampire sailed upon a schooner._

_The entire crew was killed,_

_The schooner dashed from wave to wave. Through the fog at unbelievable speed,_

_And so the ghost ship fully laden with corpses and caskets made port in Bevelle._

_The Al Bhed ship Dra Tasadan._

_In modern Spiran, The Demeter_

_Commoners swear that from that lonely ship came only a wolf. Dashing across its empty deck and jumping onto the main land where it ran from view._

_Once a vampire came to Bevelle…_

Paine Hellsing was incredibly annoyed at the moment. Her organization had been broken into by three third rate nobody vampires. Not only that, but some of her loyal employees had been killed by these imbeciles. However, the worst thing of all she had absolutely no clue what was going on, and this young woman hated being left in the dark. So there she sat in her office, slamming her fist repeatedly against her desk, a habit she had picked up from when she was a child. To make things worst 'her' vampire had actually asked for the day off.

In all her years as head of Hellsing, she has never had him ask for the day off. The girl wasn't even sure if he could have a 'day off'. However, she saw no real reason to keep him here, so being the kind carefree person she is…_"Yevon I hope I don't regret this." _ The Hellsing reached into her drawer and pulled out a cigar.

Yuna sighed a bit as she put her feet on her table top. There was absolutely nothing to do today other than to just sit there and vegetate. The fledgling vampire grumbled a bit as she leaned back on her chair. Tidus had left earlier today telling her nothing of where he was going or when he would come back. Baralai was busy going to some stores to replace the carpets that now had vast amounts of blood on them, and Paine…well she isn't really the type of person you just want to go talk to for no apparent reason.

She faintly remembered something about a new captain arriving today. It seems that Nooj is going to have a partner when it comes to the troops. Frowning a bit, the fledgling tried to remember the name that one of the troops had told her. Moving her chair off the table, the chair came back down on all fours as she rested her upper body on the table. _"Was it Nepal?" _A frown came upon her face, that wasn't exactly the best name for a person. The young vampire sighed a bit as she rested her head onto her arm. For once Yuna found herself wishing that something would happen…anything at all.

Her answer came in the shadowy silhouette of her Master, who floated through the eternal darkness that had appeared behind him. The young vampire neither flinched nor acknowledged her Master's presence. His playing with the shadows no longer scared her. The elder vampire stood there staring at his fledgling watching as she gave him a dull wave and went back to her slumped position. Tidus shook his head in disappointment, "get up." His voice sounded stern, almost angry.

Immediately snapping out of her stupor Yuna almost jumped onto her feet. Seeing that she had listened, Tidus moved to the side, showing her the swirling darkness that was behind him. A small grin crossed his face as he saw a look of horror appear upon Yuna's. "Get In." That was another order. One that Yuna had to follow. He was her Master after all. Although very hesitant, Yuna inched herself towards the portal and with a whimper of fear the fledgling threw herself in.

To her surprise there was no middle, no screams from the damned. No fall or intense feeling of loathing. She just fell right through the other end of the portal onto what seemed like a stone floor. Opening her eyes, the brunette saw that she was indeed on what seemed like a large stone platform. Lifting her body up from the floor, the young vampire screeched as a blanket of pain soon enveloped her whole body. It was not excruciating however, it was a constant pain that made her feel like her flesh was on fire.

Raising her head a little she saw what looked like a hole in the middle of the sky; tints of red swirled around the dark sphere that hovered above what seemed like glistening waterfalls, and fields of what seemed like beautiful flowers with specks of multi colored lights rising from their petals, floating aimlessly within the air. If the fledgling hadn't been in pain, she would've marveled at the sight. Instead she just looked downwards and wrapped her hands around her waist as she tried to control her pain.

She then heard footsteps behind her, raising her face a little the fledgling turned to look at her Master. He stood there looking down at her, seemingly unaffected by whatever it was that was harming her. He spoke then, "do you know why you feel pain?" he asked. Bloody tears were making there way down the fledgling vampire's face as she shook her head. His eyes wandered over to the hole that hung high above the platform. "This place…" his voice trailed off a bit, "…Is the holiest place in Spira". "We are in the Farplane, The resting place of the truly dead".

Walking over to his fledgling, the vampire kneeled down in front of her, his eyes locking with hers. "Get up," he ordered. The fledgling's eyes lowered to the floor. The pain raging through her body was taking all of her concentration and power. "I can't," she whispered out. The blonde vampire made no indication of helping her, nor did it seem that he would ever help her. He only kept staring at her with those cold ruby eyes, "That was an order." The fledgling whimpered. Putting her hands upon the ground she slowly lifted herself from the ground, standing on her own two feet she saw that Tidus was already at the side of the platform looking down towards something.

Slowly she put one foot in front of the other and repeated this, until she was standing next to her Master, staring down towards the flowers. She looked down towards the flowers watching as small specks of lights started to make their way towards them; hovering in front of them. That's when it appeared, the silhouette of a man floating just in front of the two. It was a rather old man, with a beard as white as snow. His face old and tired and his figure rather slouched in appearance.

Actually managing to push the intense pain out of her head for a moment, the fledgling looked towards her Master to see that he was staring at it with a look of admiration. Finally mustering up enough energy the fledgling spoke, "what is that?" She asked. Breaking his stare the elder vampire sighed. "It is nothing but an image," he explained. "Do you see those little specks of light?" He pointed to the little orbs that were circling around the image of the old man "They are called Pyreflies; they project images of the deceased."

The brunette looked back towards the old man, her wide in astonishment. She had never heard of any kind of place that lets your dearly departed. The fledgling watched in amazement as the old man's image slowly disintegrated and another image took its place. This one however was strangely familiar…_"Rikku." _The brunette stumbled away from the ledge and fell onto her derriere. Floating in front of the two vampires was the image of Rikku…except she was wearing the clothes of way back then. Another awkward thing was that the female blonde's eyes were now two dazzling green swirls instead of the ruby they are now.

"Calm down," she heard Tidus say next to her. "It isn't really Rikku, just her soul." The brunette's eyes widened once more, "what…what is her soul doing here? She isn't dead?" Her eyes switched over to the elder vampire next to her, he really looked like he was enjoying this. "The moment Rikku was turned into a vampire, her eternal soul came here," the elder vampire sighed a little. "And if she is ever destroyed she will come to rest here". Another image soon started to assemble next to Rikku and this time it out right made the brunette leap back on her feet and point an unbelieving finger. "What…in the hell?"

This time the image was her…well what she used to be anyway. It was still wearing her old D-11 uniform, and her eyes were still the green and blue mismatch that ran within her family. The image floated aimlessly next to Rikku, giving the fledgling vampire a small innocent smile as it reminded her of what she used to be. Taking small steps towards it, the brunette reached out towards the image. Her small hand came in contact with its chest and her hand passed right through it. That's when she felt the pain wash over her hand.

She yelped and yanked her hand out, _"Dummy" _she thought. She had already forgotten about the dangers of those pure souls touching her tainted skin. She hissed a bit as she brought her injured hand towards her chest. Looking back up at the image, curiosity made its way inside Yuna's mind. If this place showed the human souls of people then maybe her Master's was in here as well…it really wasn't a bad idea. She frowned though when she realized she had no clue how to bring someone's image up.

Turning towards Tidus she saw that he was watching her with open curiousity. "Master," she began, "I have a question." The elder vampire raised an inquisitive eyebrow then nodded, urging her to proceed. "How do you get the image of someone in particular?" She asked. A small grin made its way across Tidus' face. "Simple," he said. "Just think of the deceased and he/she will appear". _"Well that seems easy enough." _Looking back towards the drifting shadows, Yuna closed her eyes and started to remember. She pictured the man she had seen in that dream she had so long ago…with his blue eyes and awkward clothing. Then she recalled the time when she had first met him; his ruby eyes shining within the moonlight as he faced down that vampire priest…the way his very presence sent trembles of fear straight down her spine.

She opened her eyes then and looked out of the platform. The images of Rikku and her were now gone. However, that was about it there was nothing else. There was nothing but a few pyreflies floating aimlessly around the air. A frown appeared on her face as she turned towards Tidus. "Master why…**Ummmph**." Before she was able to finish the sentence the fledgling was shoved aside just in time as something flew by her ear, scathing it and flying right pass. Once again she found herself on the hard stone floor. Immediately raising her head, she looked towards the direction where the object came from.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. Almost as if she hadn't changed one bit since the long months that they had last seen her was the Iron Maiden herself. A small smile was playing on the hunter's lips as she stared the two vampires down. "Did you demons come to visit your victims?" she asked. The fledgling jumped up to her feet and reached for her holster. She stopped however when she felt a strange presence overtake her hand, making it stop in its tracks.

It was her Master. Looking up towards the elder vampire, Yuna saw he was currently looking at Lulu with a glint of mischief in his ruby eyes. Immediately getting the message the fledgling moved to the side waiting for the fight to begin.

The mage smirked a bit as she raised her hands above her head. Moment's later pools of electricity soon started to appear swirling within her grasp and with a yell she smacked her hands together in front of her body, the electricity crackled as it was smashed together, and bolts of it flew out from between her palms. The lightening was going every which way, making the very Farplane's energy shift underneath the podium. Bolts of the electricity hit Tidus's body and cascaded all around him, making his very skin turn black. A large hiss came out of his mouth as the pain sunk in.

That's when he heard something coming towards him. His eyes snapped open just in time to see a fiery palm come in contact with his face, sending the vampire flying a few feet. His body shifted in the air and he managed to land himself on all fours. He quickly rose to his feet and felt his burning cheek. His eyes went over to Lulu who was now standing where he had been just a little while earlier. Balls of fire were now flowing freely around her palms…an obvious spell.

He then started to notice something. The pyreflies were starting to make their way towards the Iron Maiden, flowing around her body and almost making her glow. _"Pyreflies are attracted to magic." _ Those things alone were multiplying the mage's magic a few times over. Once again a smile came across his face, _"This is going to be fun."_

Swinging her fist the ball of fire separated from her fist and flew towards Tidus. The elder vampire threw his body to the side, grabbing for his gun and just as he reached the floor he shot three bullets directly at the mage. The mage threw her body backwards barely missing the bullets that whooshed by. She landed on her back and slammed her hands against the pavement, ripples of fire soon started to come out of the cement…her magic was intensifying by the minute.

Lulu heard a squeal and turned around to see that the younger vampire was having a hard time dodging the fire. She turned her head back around but was caught completely off guard when her body was shoved into the air.

Tidus had taken advantage of the one moment Lulu had let her guard down; using his shadows the vampire had practically flung her into the air and was now waiting for her to come back down. He was however, caught by surprise when her body simply disappeared from sight. Looking around Tidus didn't see her anywhere and his senses weren't picking anything up. He was starting to think she had simply retreated. However a strong feeling soon started to make its way into his mind.

The elder vampire's eyes widened and he quickly whirled around towards his fledgling who was looking towards the sky, her eyes wide and mouth agape in astonishment. Tidus quickly grabbed the brunette and with a bit too much force, the elder vampire flung her towards the Farplane's gate. The mage's voice soon erupted through the air **"Ultima."**

Yuna's eyes were as wide as saucers. She crossed through the gate just as the spell hit Tidus. **"Master!" **she screamed, as she slammed onto the stairs outside of the Farplane. She watched in open horror as his body was enveloped into the enormous ball of energy, bloody tears trailed down her face as she saw his body being pulled into small bits. "No…" She desperately tried to get to her feet but they wouldn't work at the moment. **"Master!" **she reached out for him.

But it was all over. The spell soon cleared and all that was left was the torn remains of what seemed to be Tidus's blue fedora hat. The hat was still floating aimlessly in the air as it slowly drifted down to the ground where it settled itself amongst all the other pieces of what used to be Tidus.

The fledgling literally dragged her stiff body across the gate and towards the fallen hat. Tears of blood flowed freely from her eyes as she grabbed the hat and held it in her arms. Her tears fell upon the hat, staining the blue material with her red tears. The cold hollow sound of footsteps soon hit the brunette's ears followed by the voice of Lulu. "A fitting end for a monster, don't you think?"

The brunette closed her eyes and lowered her head, the hat's soft material brushed against her nose. "You…You bitch," she whispered. Her grip on the hat became tighter as something soared throughout her…pure unbridled hate. She felt her fangs lengthening until they had completely pushed through her bottom lip. Her ruby eyes snapped open revealing the emotions that were running through them. Slowly Yuna slipped away…and in her place was a vampire.

The mage watched as the female vampire got up to her feet and slowly turned around. Lulu's blood turned a bit cold when she was finally able to see what had become of the young vampire. The brunette's once timid eyes were showing her incredible lust for blood…_Lulu's _blood. "I'm going to kill you!" the female vampire screamed as she charged towards the mage.

--

Sorry about the delay, Finals really caught me by surprise.

Well I really don't got much to say about this chapter just enjoy it and hope u like it.

PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA- ZeroX20


	14. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Sympathy For The Devil (Don't Cry)**

_An elderly man walked up a stone walkway towards a rather large Victorian home. His lengthy mustache hung under his nose intertwining itself with his snow white beard. On the ridge of his nose were his spectacles which he always insisted did nothing for him. _

_He climbed up three small steps and ended up in front of an elegant red door. The old man set down the leather bag that he had been carrying with him and lifted his fist to the door. He gave the door a few soft knocks before bringing his hand back down to his side._

_After about a minute or two, the doorknob turned and exposed a rather young man. His hair was jet black and his eyes a dark brown while under them were deep bags, showing that he had not had sleep for at least the last two nights. He was a wearing a white medical robe which looked dirty and wrinkled._

_The young man gave the old man a half smile, "Professor Maechen Van Helsing," he greeted towards the old man. "I'm so happy you could come to see Calli." The old man smiled a bit, "I came as quickly as I could my friend." The young man scooted to the side and allowed the professor to come in; the old man walked into the house and looked around "In what room is the poor dear in?" The young man's smile disappeared completely, "She's on the second floor, the first door that you will come across"._

_Maechen nodded, his face now solemn and almost cold. He walked up the stairs that lay before him. Once at the top of the stairs he saw an open door not to far from him. Walking to the door, he peered in side of it. He was caught with the image of a man in perhaps his late twenties with black hair and tanned skin. He was currently leaning over a young girl who looked like she was in some kind of fitful sleep. Her face was furrowed as she mumbled things that couldn't be comprehended. _

_The old man knocked softly on the door frame. Immediately the young man's face whipped away from the girl and straight towards the man. His eyes looked tired as well and almost bloodshot all over; although they seemed to relax a bit when he saw who was at the door. "Van Helsing," the man said as he got up. The old man smiled, "My dear Beclem…" the young man caught him in a hug which nearly knocked the old man down. _

_Then without saying a word, Beclem let go of the old man and walked passed him, through the door and out into the hall closing the door behind him. The old man walked to the girl's bedside kneeling slightly so he was level with the bed. He could hear the girl struggling for breath as she rolled over; seemingly disturbed by something that was happening within her mind. Making sure he was very gentle, the old man moved the girls head to the side. _

_This exposed her neck, which had something that caught the doctor's eye. There on her neck were two pin sized holes. The area around the holes was incredibly white, making the doctor instantly sure of what had happened, his face turned into a look of concern. "Oh dear Yevon," he mumbled. He let the girl sleep and quietly walked to the door. _

_Opening it slightly, he saw that the two young men were standing next to the door. He ushered them into the room and they all went to the girl's bedside. He frowned slightly as he thought of a way to tell them what had happened. Finally deciding to go with the hard truth the old man sighed. "My friends," he started. "I have found the reason for Calli's sickness." His eyes moved towards the girl who was still in her fitful sleep, "However I must warn you, this goes beyond what we call 'modern science' and what you believe is possible."_

_Once again he moved the girls head ever so gently so they could see what he has seen. "Miss Calli has had her blood taken by a vampire." The men's reactions were as expected…they didn't believe him at all. "A vampire?" The man dressed in the white coat said. "Professor Helsing I called you over here to treat Calli; not tell horror stories". Maechen's face turned into a slight frown at his suggestion. "Tell me Doctor Seward," he reciprocated "I'm sure you have seen that Miss Calli has indeed lost a lot of her blood, have you not?" The young doctor nodded._

"_Then where is it?" Maechen pointed to the bed sheets, "There is not a drop on her or on her bed." He looked back at the doctor, "Surely that much blood just doesn't disappear all by its self?" The doctor remained silent for a moment, so the Helsing went on. "And what about this?" He motioned towards the two holes that were upon Calli's neck, "No animal leaves a mark this big, nor takes this much blood." Finally, the doctor cut in "But Professor Helsing," he started as he threw his arms down in exasperation "Vampires simply do not exist! They only exist in folk tales and horror stories." The young doctor looked towards Beclem who through the whole ordeal had been ever silent._

_Beclem was seemingly dazed. The poor fellow was ready to believe anything at the moment…as long as it helped Calli. His eyes were on the old Professor, who sighed as he reached for something within his bag. After fishing around in his bag a little, the doctor pulled out a silver medallion of Yevon. "So be it," he stated. "Tonight you will see all the proof you desire."_

Anger. Fear. Hate. Those three things were surging through Yuna's mind as she ran towards the mage. With speed and strength the fledgling didn't even know she possessed, she laid a hard fist against the mage's face. The pure impact of the hit sent the mage flying back a few feet smashing into one of the Farplane's walls. The mage's body hit the wall and fell onto the ground below it, and for a second she laid there motionless before she slowly pushed herself off the floor, groaning about the pain she was obviously feeling at the moment.

Putting most of her weight on the wall next to her, the mage lifted her body, stopping only once to let out a bloody cough. Standing straight once again the Iron Maiden stared at the young vampire in front of her. The mage could feel blood trickling from her nose and mouth and she was pretty sure her left eye was starting to swell too.

She watched the fledgling, who at this moment, was facing downwards toward the stone floor. The fist that had flung Lulu into the air was still hanging out, and was dangling limply in front of her. The thing that caught Lulu's attention the most though was the amount of pyreflies that were beginning to circle around her. The pyreflies would circle around the young vampire's body before stopping at her back. Each pyrefly was slowly shifting into some kind of position that soon started to resemble…the mage's eyes widened considerably _"They look like angel's wings!"_

The two shapes shined brightly behind the fledgling; her face still facing the ground as she muttered something the mage couldn't really understand. What happened next happened so fast that one would almost doubt it happened at all. The fledgling's head snapped up as she once charged at the mage, her fist rising and murder within her eyes. The mage barely managed to shove her body to the side as impending doom brushed against her cheek and smashed into the wall behind her.

The young vampire's fist dug deep into the wall. However, seeing that she had missed her target the fledgling quickly pulled out of the wall and quickly sent her other fist smashing into the ground where the Iron Maiden had been standing no less than three seconds before. Although she was doing fairly well with avoiding the pissed off vampire's attacks, the mage couldn't do it forever. She jumped to the side as a very strongly built podium started to crack under the female vampire's power.

Yuna however had put too much of her strength into that punch and had some trouble with taking it out of the stone and so the mage took full advantage of the situation. Lifting her arms to the sky, the mage summoned forth her energy, and soon a large ball of fire started to swirl in front of her. Once done, she released the ball in the brunette's direction. Sensing the energy, Yuna lifted her head to see the ball of hellfire coming upon her...and a smile graced her face.

The ball of fire exploded when it hit the spot; spreading the flames that had dwelled within it. The mage's eyes watched closely as the fire soon started to die down, soon leaving nothing but ashes of what she assumed was the female vampire.

Her assumptions were wrong unfortunately, for seemingly out of nowhere, a fist came smashing into the mage's stomach. The Iron Maiden's body started to crumble until another fist came to hit her under the chin, sending her straight off her feet and onto her back. She landed on the floor as a crumpled heap. The pain that was currently surging through was almost too much for the mage to handle. The female vampire's strength seemed to be growing by the second. The mage rolled onto her side where she let out another blood filled cough.

Lulu slowly pushed her upper body off the floor and looked towards the fledgling. Inside her mind, the mage tried to figure out exactly this 'used-to-be-mediocre- vampire' could suddenly change into such an unstoppable beast. Looking back at the wings that were still floating behind the brunette, the Iron Maiden remembered something important. _"Pyreflies are attracted to magic." _That was it. There was magic coursing through this vampire's veins. The question was though, what type of magic?

Ignoring her damaged body the mage lifted herself off the floor. Her lower lip was covered in blood, a devastating bruise was beginning to form on her stomach and her sight was becoming blurry. However, the Iron Maiden never admitted defeat. She stared at the fledgling in front of her; who at this moment was giving her a mocking smile. That's when the brunette lifted her left hand and showed the Maiden what exactly it was she was doing.

Floating within the fledgling's palm was a small ball of a pure white energy. The mage's eyes widened when she saw that the small ball was rapidly growing in size _"It…it can't be." _When the ball was as big as the fledgling's hand it was released and floated up above the two of them. When it had drifted a few feet, the ball stopped, its size still growing steadily. The mage's face turned a fierce white as she looked at the ball then at the fledgling that had not moved from her spot, _"She couldn't know white magic…especially not Holy!"_

An explosion then rang out through the Farplane and shook the very podium that the two stood upon. With it came two ear piercing screams as the Iron Maiden was hit with several balls of pure energy. They rammed into her body, electrifying every one of her senses as one after another came, sending her into a world of pain and almost making her wish that she was no longer living to feel the next one. Her body was once again made airborne by Yuna's seemingly unfathomable power.

She smashed into the stone floor but this time, she didn't get back up. She laid there unconscious as her body struggled to keep itself alive. The mage couldn't hear small footsteps coming towards her body, nor did she feel that she was being lifted off the floor by a hand that had clamped itself to her throat.

If she had been awake and able to see the face that was currently staring at her, the mage would've probably considered the fact that she had less than sixty seconds to live. Well at least her spirit didn't have to travel far for its resting place.

The fledgling stared at the beaten face of Lulu. Her fingers tightening around the Mage's throat as a feral growl came out of her mouth. The young vampire was just about to snap the woman's neck like a twig when fatigue suddenly started to creep up on the vampire. Her once empowered limbs started to give a dull ache and her grip on the mage's neck loosened as her fingers became incredibly numb. Finally, the Mage's throat slipped out of the brunette's grasp and fell to the floor.

Yuna however soon found herself on the floor as well due to the fact her legs gave out from underneath her. The pyreflies that had covered her body dispersed into the air, leaving the fledgling weak and scared. Soon even staying awake seemed like too much, for Yuna's eyelids soon started to grow too heavy and almost impossible to keep open.

However before the darkness took over her mind, she saw two piercing ruby eyes which were accompanied by an ever familiar smirk. And three words softly drifted across her mind as she finally fell against the floor…

"_Bravo, Police Girl…" _

--

Ah another day another update.

Anyways I need to clear something up. For those of you who have only seen 'Van Helsing' I think I may need to clear something up. The 'Real' Van Helsing is an old man. I don't know if he's actually Maechen's age but he was around there. Also, his name wasn't really Van Helsing; it was 'Abraham' Van Helsing. So the Van was actually his middle name. I'm just telling you this because I don't want you guys to think I just slapped Maechen's name on there.

Anyways enjoy the chappie and PLEASE REVIEW well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	15. Iron Man

**Sympathy For The Devil (Iron Man)**

'_The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of_ _heaven.'_

**_-_**Paradise Lost

_--_

_Fifteen is a hard age to live through. Especially for one certain girl who at this moment was crawling through the hard metallic air duct of a rather big mansion. Her ruby eyes streaming with tears she had been shedding ever since three days ago; when the head of Hellsing and her father had died, making her, Paine Hellsing, the official head of the organization. However, here she was crawling in the mansion's air duct fearing for her life. For her treacherous uncle Kinoc would not let the organization fall into her hands._

_The young girl stopped dead in her tracks as she heard voices coming from underneath her. Hesitantly she pressed her ear against the hard metal to hear what just what they were saying. "You idiots can't find the brat?" screamed the unmistakable voice of Kinoc. _

"_N…no sir" stuttered back an obviously frightened man, "We've looked all over the grounds for her." A sound of something shattering soon rang through the air, "KEEP LOOKING," Kinoc shouted. "I want that brat dead by tonight."_

_Paine shivered and with that she raised her head and kept on crawling. "Paine, There is only one thing I can leave behind to you," Auron Hellsing had once told his daughter. "If there is ever a time when you find yourself against an unbeatable foe, go to the Forgotten Dungeon and there you'll find the fruit of Hellsing's labor… It will be your protection." That's where the girl was headed. She could use the weapon to save herself._

_When Paine finally made it down into the basement, she ran across many doors. All of them were empty. She soon started to hear the voices of men behind her and soon realized that they she had been found. The poor girl didn't even have a chance to run before a hand came down upon her shoulder and instantly spun her around. She came face to face with Kinoc who had that ever annoying plastic smile on his face "Hello Paine," he hissed._

_The young Hellsing shoved the hand off her shoulder. And even without her say so, the girls feet just started to move on there own, making her turn back around and run deeper into the mansion's basement. She could hear the sounds of their footsteps behind her and knew she had no chance of ever getting away. But still she kept on running. Finally she could see the end of the basement ahead and her eyes widened. There on a wall painted in what looked like blood was a large symbol covering a door._

_She could've sworn the circle glowed a few times before she finally reached it. Surprisingly the door practically flew open and the young Hellsing was only met with darkness. A blast then rang through the air as an excruciating pain ran throughout her shoulder. The young Hellsing fell into the darkness as blood sputtered from her now shot shoulder. She landed onto the hard floor biting onto her lower lip to keep from screaming out the pain she was obviously feeling._

_Looking over to her left she saw…a corpse. It was the skeletal remains of what looked like a person who was once chained to this room. Its boney head was covered in dusty dreads and it was wearing a dark blue shirt which had red and black checkered sleeves. On one of his arms, he was wearing what looked like a red pad that ran down to a metal sleeve which cut off into a black glove. His shorts were just slightly down passed his knees and were a dark blue. Its hollow face now had some of Paine's blood splattered on it… as well as for the floor._

"_What the hell is that?" Paine turned around to see Kinoc Hellsing along with four of his henchman standing behind him. "It looks like some old corpse Lord Hellsing," one of the men answered. The treacherous Hellsing shook it off "Forget it," he barked. "It's only fitting that Paine has a companion for Hell." Reaching into his coat pocket, the older Hellsing pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Paine._

_He put his hand and the trigger…but stopped when a slurping sound started to be heard around the room. "Lo…lord Hellsing, look!" Kinoc heard from his side. Looking back at the corpse the Hellsing saw a disgusting scene. _

_The 'corpse' had moved. It was bending over exposing its two arms that had been strapped together behind it. Its face was currently hovering about an inch over the small pool of blood that had fallen before it. A long tongue was creeping out of its mouth and licking over the blood. Sensing that it was now being watched, the 'corpse' raised its head. Its ruby eyes shimmered under its pale locks of hair as it looked towards the men. Its mouth formed into a grin._

_It raised itself to its feet; its whole upper body covered in straps as if to restrain it from moving. But with one swift motion, the 'corpse's' arms ripped apart the many bonds that had restrained it. One of Kinoc's men stumbled back "It's…its come back to life!" He turned to Kinoc who had turned a ghastly white, "What is it, Lord Hellsing?" The Hellsing only shook his head in despair, "I…I don't know, my brother never mentioned it."_

_Finally regaining some of his composure the Hellsing yelled out "Who cares just shoot it!" And with that, the men raised their guns and shot. However, none of those bullets ever made it to its target. The corpse disappeared. And with it a body fell to the floor. Kinoc looked towards the body to see it was one of his men. But the top of his head was sliced completely off only leaving the mouth._

_Seeing something move beside him, the Hellsing whirled around. It seems the corpse had reappeared. This time however, it had the other half of the man's head and was now greedily lapping up the blood that was falling from the severed limb. When done, it cast the head aside and set its sights on the rest of the men. Some of them flinched and raised there guns once again, "Monster!" some of them shouted. _

_But before a shot could be let out, one by one they were hacked into pieces by the monster; its hands slicing through their flesh as if they were made out of paper. Finally, the last man fell to the floor with a large portion of the left side of his body missing. The monster then set its eyes on Kinoc. The Hellsing backed up and screamed as he let out round after round of bullets towards the monster. He saw the bullets hit the monster and make it stumble back a bit. However, when it opened its mouth and let out its long tongue, it exposed all the bullets resting on it._

_Spitting the bullets on the floor the monster looked back towards Hellsing. "Lowlife…" its voice rang out. A blur raced across the room then and with one sweeping motion, the monster's hand flew throughout the air. When it was done, the monster appeared in front of the frightened Hellsing, its vicious grin once again placed upon its face. It raised its bloody hand up to Kinoc's shocked face and gave his forehead a tiny push. _

_The man's head slid off its shoulders…then his shoulders slid off its torso. Soon the torso joined the rest as nothing but a bloody heap on the floor, leaving nothing but the waist which soon fell over, leaving the legs disconnected. _

_The monster's eyes then looked over to little Paine Hellsing, who was still in the spot where she had landed. Her shoulder still bleeding from the bullet and her eyes wide open in shock and in horror. She watched as this blood soaked monster casually walked towards her. Paine saw the large fangs which seemed to pierce through his upper lip and immediately realized what this 'monster' was. "It's a…vampire…" she gasped to no one in particular._

_The monster stopped in front of her; its ruby eyes stabbing down into hers. Paine closed her eyes waiting for what she assumed would be the end… however nothing came. She opened her eyes and nearly fell over in surprise. The vampire had kneeled over on one of its knees and was now bowing to her "Have you sustained any injuries Sir Hellsing?" it asked. It then raised its head to look at her, its ruby eyes piercing through her, "What is your bidding, My Master…"_

A familiar scent drifted into Yuna's nostrils; it was the sweet smell of the beach mixed in with what seemed like gun powder. It was the distinctive smell of her Master. She sighed a bit as she rolled over the soft surface that she was laying on. Slowly, her ruby eyes flickered open. Her eyes were greeted with a different sight than usual. She wasn't in her coffin. Her eyes grew to an enormous size when she realized whose coffin this was.

"_Master!" _

And with that realization came the memory of what had happened…

She attempted to sit up but her body did not agree. It seemed to be every part of her was incredibly sore. The fledgling let out a painful groan and rolled over once again. To her relief the lid of the coffin soon started to open and with it poked out the blonde head of her Master.

"Well good evening Police Girl," a small smirk made its way upon his face when he got a groan as an answer.

"What happened?" she moaned.

The elder vampire chuckled a bit as he fully opened the lid "You over exerted yourself," he said. "And now you are paying the price of casting a Holy spell with so little experience."

Yuna felt Tidus' hand lightly grab onto her shoulder and then before she knew it she was being forced to sit up. She whimpered a bit as he finally managed to pull her upper body out of the coffin and into a sitting position. He then reached back and grabbed something from the table behind him. Bringing it into Yuna's vision the brunette saw that it was a packet of blood. He handed it to her then, settling the cold packet into her small palms.

The fledgling gave the elder vampire an unsure look. A small grin spread across the blonde's face "Drink it," he said. "You'll feel better."

Looking back towards the packet, Yuna let out a bit of a sigh. Slowly her hand made its way to the top of the packet. She tore a piece off the top. Then with a bit of a whimper she brought it up to her parted lips. The fluid then splashed into her waiting mouth; its cold metallic taste running over her tongue and down into her throat. Unconsciously the brunette shivered a bit as the last drop fell into her mouth. She doesn't know which part scared her the most; the fact that she's drinking blood or the fact that she enjoys it.

Although she had to admit that Tidus was right. Slowly, her aching muscles were starting to regain some of the much needed energy from the blood. She turned to her Master then, the brunette hadn't noticed before but it seemed he wasn't wearing any of his usual clothes. Instead all he had was a white button up dress shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. The fledgling tilter her head in confusion; she'd never really seen him in anything other than his blue leather duster.

The poor girl was too busy looking at his attire to notice that the blonde's gloved hand had gone astray. She did however turn a light red when she felt his hand laid itself softly over hers. He lifted the small hand and let it rest on his palm. Looking at the palm and then to her Master. Yuna saw that Tidus seemed to be inspecting it.

"To think…" the blonde said as he ran a gloved thumb over her soft palm "…These hands can make so much destruction."

The brunette's face dropped. Ah yes it seemed she had momentarily forgotten the incident. Now that she thought about it, didn't she watch Tidus be destroyed? Wasn't it the reason she had almost killed Lulu? Her immediate reactions to these thoughts were of course to yank her hand out of her Master's. A noticeable scowl appeared on the fledgling's face as she looked up at him.

"You did that on purpose!" she accused him. Pressing her feet against the coffins hard wood, the brunette scooted away from the elder vampire. "You let me think she had killed you," she pointed an accusing finger at the blonde "Didn't you?"

For a second, a brief look of confusion came across Tidus' face. It seems he didn't understand the situation entirely however, before long, his face turned uninterested and almost annoyed.

"My death shouldn't affect you," he stated simply. "If anything…" his eyes wandered away from his fledgling and set themselves on the wall farthest from them "…you should be looking forward to it."

Confused would be an understatement for the poor brunette. She watched as he got up from his seat and turned his back to her, a gloved hand ran through his hair as he walked over to a table where his leather duster and hat rested.

"I won't always be there to protect you Police Girl," he picked up the leather duster and slung it over his shoulders.

"Why?" Tidus' hand stopped then, right above his fedora hat. Turning his head towards the fledgling he saw that his fledgling had brought up her knees and was currently resting her chin upon them.

Her ruby eyes focused upon the wall before her. The young woman's face showed neither sorrow nor anger. She looked almost devoid of all emotion; a look that Tidus was pretty good at himself.

"What did you say?" the elder vampire asked. A small grin appeared on the brunettes face as she lifted her head off her knees, still not looking at Tidus she answered "I asked you why," her ruby eyes now shifted onto the floor where she slowly made them trail up onto her Master.

Finally making it to his eyes the brunette continued, "Why won't you always be there for me?" She asked. Tilting his head to the side, the vampire stared back at his fledgling for a second. An innocent grin made its way across his face as a chuckle started to exit his mouth. Picking his hat off the table, the blonde walked over to his fledgling. And before the fledgling knew it, a soft object fell upon her head and cut off her view of what was above her.

"You always ask the strangest questions, Police Girl," she heard from above. "And if I don't say so myself, the hat actually looks good on you." Now she was a bit irritated that he had just about completely dodged her question. Reaching up she took off the hat and…saw that her Master had already disappeared. The fledgling groaned a bit as she buried her head in her knees. As she sat there wallowing in her own self pity, the fledgling promised herself something…

She would understand that vampire some day…

Sorry about the huge delay.

The flashback was killing me I couldn't really decide what I wanted to put up there.

However I hope I chose the right one.

Sorry for the lack of _anything _about the white magic in this chapter but rest assured the answers will come.

Well for the moment that's all I really got to say. Other than PLEASE REVIEW and SEE YA

ZeroX20


	16. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Sympathy for the Devil**

**The Undertaker**

"_Next we have…" a Bevellian soldier looked over the paper that was currently in his hand. "Prisoner number six hundred and sixty six, Tidus Dracul," a blonde man was shoved in front of the soldier. He looked very dirty and was bleeding from several places, including in the middle of his forehead where a small river of blood trickled down and came down to his chin where it would drip off. The guard looked at the prisoner a twisted smile coming across his face. "A Zanarkand rat eh?" he asked as he looked him over, "and an ex-guardian at that." The guard crossed his arms a smug look appearing on his face. "Tell me something boy," he started "Was she really the Al-Bhed whore that everyone claimed she was?"_

_A snarl, that's what crossed the beaten and battered face of Tidus Dracul. "You…" he growled, "…son of a bitch." Lifting his chain linked legs, the blonde raced across the small gap that was between him and the soldier. The soldier, who was obviously stunned that he still had strength left in his body, was pinned to the ground, where a chain soon encircled its way around his neck. The soldier gasped as the chain was tightened and several words were squeezed out of him. Raising his hands to the blonde, he grabbed at his face hoping that it will make him loosen the chains; however it was all in vain. Slowly all the life soon started to leave the soldier as a wicked smile made its way across Tidus's face. _

_However before the dirty deed could be done, the butt of a rifle smacked the back of the blonde's head. His eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped over onto the soldier who, up until a moment ago, he had been so close to killing. The soldier pulled the chain away from his neck and took several gasps for air as he shoved the prisoner off of him. _

_The prisoner's body fell onto the floor at the feet of the other soldier who had done the duty of subduing him. The two soldiers exchanged glances before finally the standing soldier spoke up. "Dammit Isaac! I only left you with him for a minute!" he shouted as his eyes narrowed on the unconscious prisoner. "You got to remember that he maybe Zanarkand filth but he still was a legendary guardian." Isaac, the soldier currently on the ground massaged his neck. "I can see that now," he growled, "I hope we kill this son of a bitch soon," his eyes shifted to the unconscious prisoner. As he watched the unconscious Tidus, a cold and frightful shiver made its way down Isaac's spine._

_------------------------------_

Dark and really dank. That was all this captain could think of the moment he stepped into the old basement of his new job. He grunted a bit as he fixed the patch that was currently covering his left eye. It may seem that he had 'lost' his tour guide who had been that butler who he was getting accustomed to calling 'Lai'. Scratching his blonde head a bit the captain considered returning back to the long hallway that had led him here. And he was just about to when…a brown haired beauty suddenly exited out of one of the old metal doors that were throughout the whole basement.

The brunette woman looked as if she had barely gotten out of bed. Her hair was pointing every which way and she was wearing what looked like white chibi chocobo pajamas. And not to mention the poor woman looked as if she was more asleep than awake. She closed the metal door behind her and yawned. The captain watched this all in open interest. It had to be around six in the afternoon and she was just barely getting up?

The girl must've sensed someone was watching her because she soon turned towards the blonde captain's direction. Her ruby eyes looked at him through her half shut eye lids as she yawned a "You shouldn't be down here".

The captain smiled a bit as his hand came up to once again scratch his head "Is that right?" he asked. "We'll Baralai was just showing me around and I think I may have taken a wrong turn". The brunette looked uninterested to say the least she just lifted her arm and pointed behind the captain "The exits over there," she said obviously trying to tell the captain something.

Ignoring that completely the captain took a step towards the brunette "We haven't been properly introduced," he said as he got within arms reach of the girl. "I'm Gippal Bernadette," he extended his hand. "And you are…?"

The brunette looked at his hand then at him. "Leaving," she said as she started to make her way deeper into the basement. Although he felt a bit rejected, Gippal didn't give up so easily. Walking behind the girl in a relatively slow pace he continued to try to engage her in a conversation. "So what's down here?" he asked as he looked at his surroundings once again. The girl kept on walking "Please go away," she stated simply.

A frown made its way across Gippal's face. He stopped walking and folded his arms in front of him. "You aren't much a of a people person are you?" The girl stopped in her tracks she turned her head to the side. "I'm neither," she answered. This answer confused Gippal a bit. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow the blonde responded, "Huh?" The girl sighed a bit before fully turning around. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she answered once again, "I'm neither a 'people person' nor am I a 'person'."

"_Freaky," _the blonde took an assuring step back. "So what are you then?" he asked. The brunette stared at the poor captain her once sleepy eyes narrowed on him. "My name is Yuna," she said. "I'm a vampire."

Much to Yuna's surprise the blonde let out a sigh of relief. His hand came up to wipe his brow "Wow," he said suddenly "You almost had me there for a second…" he let out a nervous chuckle. Now it was Yuna's turn to ask a question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The joke," he answered, "about you being a vampire." A glare came across Yuna's face. "How is that hard to believe?" she asked. By now Gippal sensed he had no doubt done something wrong. "Well…" he started, "vampires are usually some old guy wearing a corny tux and a big cape." This must've peaked the brunette's curiosity because a wicked smile came across her face. "Let me tell you what," she started, pointing to a wall behind the blonde. "If I can push you to that wall in one shove, you'll go back upstairs."

The blonde looked behind him. The wall was several feet away so he turned back around. "And if you don't?" he asked.

The brunette smiled a bit more. "I'll let you take me on a date," she answered. For a moment the blonde balanced his chances before finally nodding his head, "alright, sure," he said giving her a bit of a wink. "I'll play your little game."

A smile still adorning her face, Yuna walked up to the blonde. Raising one hand to his chest, she softly put it against his skin. And with that she pushed him a bit. The end result was definitely a sight to see. Once the pressure had been applied to Gippal's chest the blonde nearly took flight. He quickly crossed the gap between him and the wall. His eyes wide open in shock and a yell coming from his mouth. He hit the wall with a loud "**Thump" **which made the brunette grimace a bit as she realized she may have put too much strength into it.

The captain's body then smashed onto the floor. Where he just stared wide eyed at the brunette. His face turned deadly pale as he now realized just how real her 'joke' really was. Ignoring the fact his whole backside was incredibly sore, the blonde managed to pick himself up. He had been told there was a vampire in this organization. Hell his job now was to lead the killing of these things. However…he didn't expect this. "I…" he stumbled over his words "…um…"—he took a small side step—"…should be going now".

The brunette nodded and with that the blonde captain made his rather hasty retreat towards the stairs. When his silhouette was gone from her view the fledgling sighed a bit. She hadn't really talked to many mortals; aside from Baralai and Paine of course. However, a few moments ago she was shocked at just how fun it was to scare and or surprise some of the ignorant people. Lifting her left arm up the brunette scratched her head a bit. She had been on her way to basement's kitchen for a bit of a 'snack' but it seems that she had lost her appetite after that whole confrontation.

So walking back to her door she grabbed the steel knob and twisted it. She walked into her room then, sighing softly as she walked passed her coffin and towards her closet. Glancing at her coffin the brunette noticed something odd. The lid was wide open and she was pretty sure that she had closed it when she got up. Taking cautious steps toward the object she peered into it…and what she saw almost made her scream out in horror. _"Oh My Yevon!" _she backed away from the coffin. Her mouth opening and a silent scream was all that came out.

The wild thoughts that were running through her mind must've caught Tidus' attention; for it was not long before he showed up in her room, his body appearing out of thin air and almost right in front of her. His ruby eyes looked at her. He stood there looking as he usually did with his widely rimmed fedora hat along with his leather duster. The brunette pointed towards her coffin and his eyes followed her shaky fingers. That's when he saw her…there laying in Yuna's coffin…was a beaten and bloody Rikku.

It looked like someone had tried to slice her open. For the top half of her body had a deep gash running all the way to the waist where her left leg was missing. Her left hand had gotten all of its fingers amputated. Upon seeing all of this, Tidus rushed forward he neither spoke nor did he touch her. Upon inspecting the young blonde more closely he saw what was needed for her survival. He turned his head towards his panicking fledgling. "Police Girl," he spoke. "Bring me several packets of blood."

The brunette gave him a stiff nod before she ran out of the room. Turning back to his former fledgling the blonde noticed something. Lifting Rikku's left arm a bit he saw that someone had inscribed a message into Rikku's skin. He read the bloody message and found out that it was for him. "Master?" a voice broke through his concentration. Turning back to the doorway he saw his fledgling. She was holding three blood packets within her hand "What is it?" she asked. Carefully putting Rikku's arm back down he turned his back on the fledgling "I have to go somewhere." he said.

"What?" he heard from behind him "Where are you going?" Tidus turned his head a bit, so he could see his fledgling. "I have to go settle something," he answered. For a second she didn't answer, so thinking that she had no objections Tidus was about to make his exit. That is until something latched itself onto his arm. "Don't," he heard his fledgling's voice. "Please don't keep doing this to me." This made Tidus turn around. He was completely confused.

However when he saw his fledgling he knew instantly what was wrong. Her ruby eyes told him everything. "You think I'll be destroyed," he concluded, looking at her. The brunette nodded. A foreboding frown came across Tidus' face and he opened his mouth to say something. "I told…"

"I don't care!" Yuna cut in the middle of his sentence. A frown of her own appeared. "I don't care anymore," she said giving a stomp to the floor. Bringing her hands to her hair, she pulled on her mocha locks lightly before turning herself back to face him. "I don't care what you've told me!" she shouted as she finally let go of her hair and brought her hands to her face, hiding her expression from view. "I…I care for you," she finally admitted.

Tidus watched this in open amazement. To say the truth he was a bit lost in the whole conversation. Although he did think that she was acting a bit childish. He stood there for awhile watching her in thought. What was he to say? No one had really said "I'm scared for you" to him before. It was usually "I'm scared **_of_** you." Bringing his hand up to his hair he gave his head alight scratch. "I…" he tried to say, "…you…" once again he simply trailed off. He once again looked at his fledgling. Her back was still facing him and from the look of it her face was still buried in her palms. That's when he heard it…a sob. Her body was shaking ever so slowly as small sobs left her lips.

Something came out of Tidus then. It was something that he hadn't felt in so long that he almost couldn't identify it. He felt guilty.

He didn't know when but sometime after, his body must've walked close to the fledgling and almost as if an assurance to her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Her sobs stopped then. However her body trembled a bit in which Tidus pulled her a bit closer to him. She lifted her face a bit and turned around to show Tidus the red streaks that her blood filled tears had trailed down. Raising a gloved hand the blonde vampire brushed her cheek a bit "Do I really worry you that much?" he asked softly.

The brunette gave him a hesitant nod. And the blonde smiled a bit. He had to admit it kind of felt good that someone looked out for him. "Then I'll promise you…" he started, "…I'll come back." The brunette's face didn't change. She looked unsure about it still but he had yet to let her down. So, trying her best to smile she finally said, "okay." Raising her arm she reached above his head and grabbed his hat "But I'm going to keep this," she said as a playful smile came across her face.

A look of confusion came across the blonde's face at this. She was starting to make a hobby out of taking his hats. The blonde shook his head as he let go of her. _"Fledgling's these days" _looking back towards Rikku the elder vampire spoke. "Give Rikku plenty of blood," his body soon started to disappear "I'll be back." He vanished completely then.

A lone figure stood on the very edge of a building's roof. The figure was obviously a female judging from the attire that it was wearing. A midnight black skirt ran all the way down to her ankles where it ran off into tattered pieces of red and black. A dark vest covered her upper body. The only thing that had any color on her was her braided earrings that hung down and stopped just above her chest. Next to them flowed long chestnut hair and a bright pair of blue eyes twinkled within the moonlight as they looked down to the busy street below.

Sighing a bit, the figure raised her head and closed her eyes a bit. "I know you're here," her voice cut through the silence around her. A cold breeze blew by the woman, gently rocking her hair a bit as something took shape behind her. It was the blonde elder vampire Tidus. His face was solemn and yet even though he was wearing his rimmed sunglasses; his red eyes still burned a hole into her back. "Well look who decided to show herself," his voice was cold and hostile "The Grim Reaper."

The woman tilted her head to the side as she pondered this. Yes, she was 'Death' in person the one who took the living to their final resting place and also kept the Farplane maintained. However, she really preferred being called Lenne as that was what she was named so long ago. Her back was still to him as a frown came across her face. "You know how much I hate that name, Tidus," she answered. "Call me by my real name, vampire," she turned around then, her blue eyes making contact with his ruby ones.

Tidus watched Lenne's every move as she hopped down from the roof's edge. Her tattered skirt almost blended into the dark night as it went every this way and that. When her feet hit the ground they didn't even make a sound almost as if she weren't there at all. The chestnut haired maiden threw her hair back as she stood tall in front of the vampire. Outstretching one of her arms, the reaper opened her hand and within her palm something started to materialize out of the cold air. At first it took a transparent shape before finally the object filled in with its color; its long wooden handle with a long blade of silver at the top. It was the Reaper's Scythe.

Her hand closed around the wooden surface, and with a quick motion, she swung it to her left side. Seeing that the woman had gotten herself ready for a fight, the elder vampire smirked a bit. He had no chance of killing her— for there was no way to actually do it. However, as he outstretched his arms and let the darkness behind him start to take shape, he knew that it could never hurt to try. He threw his arms down and with that a thick fog of darkness cut the Reaper's view of the vampire.

Nothing could be seen through the fog. For it was almost as if all color or light had been erased forever from the world and it was once again taken back to the nothing that began it all. The reaper scanned around herself but couldn't feel any presence of the vampire, nor could she hear him anywhere around. That however didn't last very long. His voice soon boomed throughout the darkened air. It almost sounded as if he were counting down to something. "Control Art Restriction….Level 3 released," a strong wind blew by the woman. It pounded into her back as she planted her feet into the ground to keep herself from being knocked over. "Level 2…released," the amount of raw power nearly swept the Reaper right off her feet. However, she was a being full of latent power. Jumping into the air just as another strong wind blew by, the Reaper twisted her body in the air and was able to face the direction of the wind.

Her blade shimmered a bit as it filled with the magic that was currently going through the brunette's palm. And with a mighty swing the scythe sliced through the air and with it, a holy light shot out and burst through the darkness. "Level 1…released," the light stopped. Darkness soon took over it as a monstrous amount of energy poured throughout the area. His laughter soon burst throughout the air and the Reaper tried her best but was soon swept up by the energy that burst through her.

Her body flew through the dark air for several moments before finally she smashed into something solid; and even that groaned under the strength of her collision. The fog started to clear then and with it, shapes started to come into view. First were several dark buildings that stood high above the one she was on. All of them were oddly shaped and when all the fog cleared, the Reaper saw that there was nothing but these buildings as far as the eye could see. And almost all at once, lights turned on in the buildings, illuminating them and giving the Reaper a dazzling view of a city that…no longer existed.

It was almost a futuristic city that had billboards and lights dancing throughout the sky. Speakers were blaring out a radio station that was talking about a game that was vastly approaching. She stared at the city as if she was caught in a stupor. Silently she mouthed the name of the city "Zanarkand." Her home. However, she soon caught herself and quickly tore her view away from the city…it was an illusion. The vampire had conjured up a rather impressive memory of their hometown.

Even so, it would take a lot of energy to even bring this up and for such a prolonged times it would be utterly exhausting. "Awe-struck are we?" his voice came from behind her. The Reaper turned around and when she did, she didn't see Tidus, toy of Hellsing. No…she was met with something entirely different. Standing there, clothed in dark blue shirt, which had red and black checkered sleeves… on one of his arms, he was wearing what looked like a red pad that ran down to a metal sleeve which cut off into a black glove. His shorts were just slightly down passed his knees and were a dark blue with two swords strapped in an X position on his back was Tidus Dracul.

His feet were no longer touching the ground. They were hovering several inches off it with a dark pool swirling directly under the vampire's feet. The blades both flew into his hands revealing them to the Reaper. The one in his left hand was as blue as the waves that were within the ocean. While the one in his right hand glimmered with power as its torn shape hovered fiercely through the air. It was none other than the _true _legendary weapon. Caladbolg…

---

I once saw this one book where Death was portrayed rather weird. She was like a beautiful young girl who hated being portrayed as the dark and scary thing everyone thought she was. She also had a teddy bear. I guess that's pretty much why I thought Lenne would be a pretty interesting 'Grim Reaper'.

And also it seems we have just dug a bit deeper into Tidus's power.

Anyways enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	17. Cemetary Gates

Sympathy For The Devil (Hells Bells)

_"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."--Anonymous_

_--_

_She raised her hand…then lowered it. She raised it again…but to no avail. _

_The girl groaned. Her left hand came up to slap her forehead in clear annoyance. Her furisode Kimono shook gently as the girl continued to lightly hit herself in the forehead. Finally she mustered up the courage to once again raise her hand to the door… "Knock, Knock," hey she got it. _

_After she knocked, the girl straightened herself out. Fixing her kimono and brushing back her chestnut colored hair. The braided earring that hung from her right ear jingled a bit as her palm passed underneath it. She waited a few seconds…then a minute…then five. The girl huffed "He forgot," she should've expected it. Her shyness was long forgotten when she reached for the doorknob and twisted it. _

_Pushing the door open, the brunette squinted her bi-colored eyes a bit as she got used to the light. What she saw was what she expected— the "boat" house was a complete mess. From the laundry that was on the floor, to the empty beer and soda cans that were all over the tables. Raising her boot slightly the girl kicked some of the laundry away from the door so she could open it fully. 'Oh, I'm going to kill him,' she thought._

_Once she walked over the threshold, the girl made her way across the living room. She stopped at a hallway. Her bi-colored eyes narrowed on a figure that was standing in front of an opened door. "Wakka," her voice rang out. A rather big orange haired man jumped slightly when he heard his voice being called out. Turning his head towards the source of the voice, Wakka's eyes widened. "He forgot again?" the man asked in a heavily accented voice. _

_The girl nodded. Crossing her hands over her chest she sighed a bit. "Is he here?" she asked. Wakka blinked, then let out a nervous laugh as one of his hands came to scratch the back of his head. "Well you see…" he started "…He went to go get some practice in for the big game, ya". The girl's face dropped. _

…_Blitzball…_

_Of course he would go play blitzball. Where else would he go?_

_The girl groaned as she made her way back to the entrance of the house. "Eh…go easy on him Mina, you know how he could be!" Wakka called out behind her. _

_She made her way across town. In the busy Zanarkand night, the girl stomped across the many busy streets with a fire in her eyes. Finally she reached the place of her soon to be dead boyfriend's resting spot. Zanarkand's Blitz Stadium. _

_She walked though the front gates, the man at the front giving her a sympathizing look. "Again huh?" he asked as she walked by him. The girl didn't answer…she was going to KILL him._

_Finally she reached the sphere pool. The great ball of water surprisingly didn't hold her ignorant boyfriend. It was completely empty. Her eyes darted to the side of the stands where she had heard some movement. She looked just in time to see a blonde head disappear into one of the many hallways. "Tidus!" she shouted at the figure. When she didn't get a response she after the blonde._

_She chased the blonde into a long hallway, where she saw him looking into a door. "Tidus Dracu!l" she called. The blonde turned towards her, his eyes widened in surprise. "Mina…" he started shutting the door almost immediately. The brunette made her way towards him, "how could you forget about today?" she started as she got closer to the blonde. "It's bad enough when you forge about our dates," she reached the blonde, a harsh glare on her face. "But you know how much today meant to me."_

_The blonde looked scared. His eyes glanced to the door behind him. "I…" he was about to say more but was cut off. "What's behind you?" a still mad Mina asked. The blonde quickly shook his head. "Nothing," he answered. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not a good liar, you know that?" she said. "Let me see…" she reached for the doorknob and turned it. Shoving her way passed Tidus the brunette soon found herself in a dark room. _

_Her hands roamed the walls for the light switch, however her hands soon came in contact with something else. And before she knew what had happened, The lights came on…and she was greeted with a room full of people. **"Surprise!" **their voice rang out in unison. _

_The brunette's eyes widened and she gave a slight scream as she toppled backwards from the shock. She landed right on her derriere in front of the now laughing group. _

_A chestnut haired girl extracted herself from the group and went to help the now confused Mina. The girl had on a small blue vest and a short black skirt. A smile crossed the girl's face as she watched her flustered friend. "Congratulations Mina!" she gave the confused girl a pat on the back. _

_Mina shook her head, sighing a bit as her hand came to massage her forehead. "Um…thank you Lenne," the girl answered. Her friend smiled as her blue eyes traveled towards a certain smug blonde who had just made his way towards the two. _

_The still jumpy Mina squealed a bit as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards its chest. "Thought I forgot again?" a voice teased behind her. Still within those arms the brunette turned herself around towards the blonde who currently had her captive._

"_Well you really can't blame me," she answered as a slight frown crossed her face, "but I thought you wanted to do something quiet, you know just us." The blonde laughed a bit before he let go of her and scratched his head with his right hand. "Well I did…" he started "…But Lenne kind of already had this whole thing underway." He looked towards Lenne who responded with a wink._

"_Anyways," the blonde quickly looked back towards the girl in front of him. "How does it feel to finally be a summoner…?"_

Those eyes…

They were so cold and lifeless. Devoid of any emotion to the point where you would think there was no soul within them. The very memory of them made this poor blonde female vampire shake within the coffin that she was currently laying within. "No…" her lips mumbled as her head went from side to side. Sending her blonde braids crazy. "…Please, No".

Standing by the coffins' side, her head looking down towards the blonde; was a scared and worried Yuna. She was scared for the poor blonde who for the last hour has been doing nothing but talking in her sleep. It seems she was pleading with whatever it was that did this to her. And that worried her about Tidus. Just the thought of what this thing was…a shiver ran up Yuna's spine. The promise was no longer much of a comfort for her anymore, she had decided, looking down towards her pale hands.

The brunette saw that they were shaking at an alarming rate. She let out a shaky sigh as her eyes came up to see the still unconscious Rikku. _"I feel so useless" _she grumbled a bit. Her eyes traveled toward the wall on the left side of the coffin _"If you break your promise to me" _Rikku grumbled once again in her sleep _"I'll never forgive you for it, Master"._

--

A bell tolled somewhere out in the distance…

Tidus turned his head to the side a bit as he listened to the soft melodic sound of the bell. A shadow passed over his face as a gleeful grin crossed his features.

He turned his attention back towards the woman who was standing in front of him—she looked to be in a foul mood. Her blue eyes stared at him in anger as a frown came across her face. This didn't deter the vampire a bit however. "You know…" he started, "there's an old Al Bhed folk tale, that explains"— he raised Caladbolg and rested the blade on his shoulder — "When a vampire rings a bell tower, all who hear its toll must…"— his smile came back— "…perish."

The Reaper's face slowly melted from its angry state and a small smile came across the Reaper's face as she tilted her head to the left a bit. "Charming," she answered. "I never knew you were one for silly superstitions, Tidus." The vampire blinked; clearly that hadn't been the answer he had been expecting… however he didn't show it as he let out a hearty laugh and rested his two blades upon his shoulders. His ruby eyes twinkled slightly as he looked over towards the Reaper. "You were always full of surprises." Suddenly his face turned solemn as he remembered what must be done. It seems he had let old feelings get the best of him once again.

His eyes darkened and his grin disappeared as he once again looked towards her. "Tell me something," he started as his dark eyes drifted off. "How is she…?" Lenne herself felt a rare dosage of sorrow when the question was asked. "She's…"— her eyes locked onto the vampire – "…Closer than you think."

For a moment, silence was the only thing exchanged between the two. Finally Tidus lifted up his blades. "Well then…" he announced as he positioned them at his sides. "Shall we begin?"

They charged at each other then; the Reaper's scythe and the guardian's blades clashing within the middle of the battlefield. The two immortals were caught in a stale mate as Tidus's two blades were crossed and the Scythe defiantly positioned in-between the two swords, keeping them from slicing the Reaper.

The two of them looked at each other; a deep menacing look on the Reaper's face, and a small smug smile on Tidus'. Soon after the vampire's blades started to darken as his power slowly poured into them. When the Reaper finally saw this however, it was too late.

The energy exited the blades in the form of an explosion; a ball of shadows covering the area as Lenne was pitched skyward. Her body flying higher and higher into the sky before she finally got a firm grip on her senses and the woman stopped within the air.

Raising the scythe the Reaper sneered, her blue eyes enflamed with vengeance for that trick. The blade shimmered and glowed a holy white as her power started to show itself. "Monster!" she shouted as light shot out from her scythe, heading down towards the spot Tidus had been standing.

The light smacked onto the roof, slicing through the building like a warm knife through butter, splitting it almost in half all the way down to the very base of it. The Reaper remained hovering within the air as she saw what she had done. However, she failed to see if the blow had indeed hit Tidus.

The answer came to her in the form of pain that shot through her midsection. It was so intense it made Lenne shoot her had back and let out a blood curdling scream. Her hands grasped at her chest to see what was hurting her so. Her two hands came in contact with what felt like the hilt of a sword. Lowering her head, the Reaper saw in horror that there was indeed a blade embedded within her stomach. It was Caladbolg. The blade shimmered as pyreflies danced out from her wound.

Shaking a bit, the woman grasped the hilt of the blade and with a whimper pulled on it. The blade made very slow progress as it exited her body; pyreflies sliding passed its sides as the Reaper bled them out.

--------------------------

Paine sighed softly as she looked up at her office's lighting. The damn thing kept flicking on and off and it was really starting to annoy this Hellsing to no end. Resting her chin upon her palm, the young woman softy beat her fingers down upon her desk. Something didn't feel right for some reason. It was almost as if she felt a missing presence within her mansion.

Her door opened slightly as a head poked its way in. "Sir Paine?" It was her butler.

Paine waved him in impatiently. Baralai entered into the room, his face creased in what looked like worry. "I have some very disturbing news," the butler started his eyes down cast. "It seems a large amount of energy is destroying downtown Luca." The Hellsing heir groaned. "Not another attack," she mumbled. To her surprise her butler slowly shook his head. "Not exactly," he answered.

The Hellsing stared at Baralai for awhile. However when he didn't proceed with the explanation…she got a very bad feeling. If it wasn't an attack then what…oh Yevon! **"WHERE THE HELL IS TIDUS?"** Paine shouted as she immediately stood up; her chair falling on its back from the unexpected action. Baralai gulped. "He disappeared around the time this incident started…"

**Snap. **Paine hadn't noticed but she had been holding onto the side of her desk. **"That bloody monstrosity!" **her voice rang out. The woman's ruby eyes looked towards her butler, who at this moment looked very uncomfortable to say the least. **"Ready my chopper!" **she ordered at the poor man.

------------------------------------

Her pain was long forgotten. The legendary blade shimmered within her palms as her very being filled itself with energy. Her pale skin illuminated as her chestnut brown hair reflected small rays of light. Caladbolg received none of this energy for it was a weapon bathed in the darkness. The blade tugged on her hand as if trying to break away from her grip.

She let go of the weapon and it flew off in front of her, stopping at the shadowy silhouette in front of her. The Reaper grimaced, and with a swipe of her hand the Scythe reappeared. Raising the weapon over her head the Reaper raced across the skies, her illuminated body flying towards the shadowy silhouette. When in she was range she brought the Scythe downwards. Slicing through the silhouette like it was nothing but tissue.

Without warning her body swerved in the air, raising her scythe over her body just in time to catch a blue blade that had been aimed for her throat. "I knew it," she said through her gritted teeth. A figure then appeared out of the shadows — it was Tidus Dracul in all his demonic glory. A smile twisted across his face as his red eyes flickered.

The two blades withdrew from the scythe…

And with that Tidus's body did a clockwise spin, his swords slicing through the night air and knocking the Reaper back.

The very air around Tidus cackled with the power that poured out of his blades. His ruby eyes locking on his distracted prey as the vampire sped towards her still soaring body. Flying above the woman, the vampire grinned. He was about to attack…when her eyes snapped open and her hands lifted towards him, exposing the magic that had been building up within them.

The magic shot out from her palms and hit the vampire directly. She kept soaring as Tidus' body was enveloped within the holy light.

Lenne flew away from the destroyed Tidus. Stopping her body within the air and looking to see if she had succeeded. A dark tentacle then wrapped itself around her ankle. Catching the woman off guard the tentacle sent her careening towards the front of a building.

The Reaper's body smashed through the building, bursting in then out of it as the tentacle finally slammed her body against the street. The black pavement crumbled around her body as she made contact.

Tidus landed not to far from the hole where Lenne was currently buried. His left hand raised showing the tentacle coming out of his wrist. The dark extensions retracted back into his hand and he looked at the eerily still hole.

A strong wind blew passed the vampire. Rocks soon started to lift off the street and fly into the sky — the very earth seemed to rumble as something angry brewed within its depths. A white light broke through the cement and into the sky. The Reaper rose within that light; her scythe appearing in her hand once again.

Its blade extended as it turned a holy white. Lenne's raised the blade above her head, grabbing it with both hands and then brought it back down, burying it deep into the cement as a monstrous amount of energy exited out of it and raced through the ground — heading straight for the elder vampire.

The vampire watched as the energy came towards him. He smiled as he began to teleport….

"**Stop!" **a familiar voice rang through the air. With the mention of that word, Tidus' powers halted, leaving him defenseless against the oncoming attack. His eyes widened in shock as he brought his arms up in a futile attempt to shield himself.

The beam hit the vampire dead on; vertically slicing through his body. Tidus dropped to his knees as blood poured from his wounds. His unlocked powers…they were being stripped away from him as each second came. A frown came across his face as pain swept through his body. The wound combined with his weakening state was definitely not a good combination.

The illusionary city started to dwindle away around them; bringing forth reality and the real destruction that they had caused. Buildings were destroyed, cars were on fire, and there was several human casualties lying stone dead within the broken streets.

Standing there in the midst of the two combatants was Sir Paine Hellsing, a look of absolute anger on her face as she looked upon her vampire. "Tidus…" her voice had lowered but it was no less angry "Don't move," she then turned towards Lenne who was gripping her scythe in a rather dangerous manner.

The Hellsing raised an eyebrow daring the Reaper to move. The dare only resulted in a glare from the chestnut haired woman. "Sir Hellsing," Lenne said through gritted teeth.

Paine grinned, nodding her head in acknowledgement. "Miss Lenne," the Hellsing answered, "you haven't forgotten the agreement that you made with my grandfather, have you?" Death herself clenched her fists. "No," she answered, "I haven't."

"Ah," the Hellsing nodded her head in a sarcastic manner. "So…"— she looked towards her vampire who was still trying to recover from his power being once again restricted — "…What the hell are you doing here?"

Lenne raised her head, throwing her chest nut hair behind her shoulders as she started to speak, "there was a disturbance in _my_ Farplane," she answered defiantly. "Souls have been disappearing."

Once again the Hellsing's eyebrow rose in shock. "What…?" this wasn't good "…how? Why?" The Reaper shrugged, "I don't know," turning her back to the Hellsing, she started to walk into the darkness. "But I'm going to find out." Her body then vanished within the darkness.

Paine once again turned around to look at her vampire but to her dismay she saw that the blonde had already vanished…

Tidus fell from the portal into his room, his hand still trying to grip his numerous wounds. Due to his Master's hasty locking away on his powers, the vampire was left weaker than usual. And with the white magic inflicted wound, his condition was just getting worse. His attire soon shifted into his usual clothes as he stumbled towards his coffin. Since his powers were locked away there was only one way to really heal himself properly.

Sighing, he lifted himself into his coffin and laid down…_"This is going to take a while," _his eyes closed as he fell into his deathlike slumber.

---

Hmm okay new character in this chapter. Well two actually however only one needs to be explained.

'Mina' as I named her isn't exactly an Original Character. For I tried to describe her and make her as much as Yuna from FFX as I can. She is pretty much that Yuna with a different name.

Cuz I hate making Original Characters. And the name Mina is Dracula's love interest in the movie and book. So really there isn't anything 'Original' about her

Anyways Please Review and enjoy.-ZeroX20


	18. Planet Caravan

Sympathy For The Devil (Comfortably Numb)

_"No one holds command over me.  
No man. No god. No prince.  
What is a claim of age for ones who are immortal?  
What is a claim of power for ones who defy death?  
Call your damnable hunt.  
We shall see who I drag screaming to hell with me."  
-Gunter Dorn_

_--_

_Feet pounded against the gravel as a scythe flickered within the moonlight._

_A clash of metal soon vibrated through the air. A chestnut haired woman gritted her teeth as she looked at her predicament. _

_A water blue blade deflected her strike, followed by a hard shove that had knocked her onto the floor and into a rather shocked state. It was safe to say she had not been expecting this._

_She was staring down the wrong side of the blade. As the one who wielded it, grinned at her under his blonde bangs. He was about to say something…however was cut off by another's voice. Both pairs of eyes traveled to the front of the office. Standing there was an elderly man with deep bags under his tired old eyes. His right hand was currently gripping onto the top of what looked like his cane. _

_However it was unmistakable that even in this sick body, Maechen Van Helsing still was as intimidating as the day he tamed a monster. _

_The Reaper watched the man slowly make his way towards them. So this was the Master of the Monster— a human, with absolutely no special qualities about him… made of nothing but flesh and bone. So weak…and fragile. How could it have happened?_

_Maechen stopped at the Reaper's side. His gaze looking down upon her as their eyes connected. And in that moment Lenne saw something— looking into that old man's eyes, the chestnut haired woman saw an amazingly strong will… and a spirit that almost betrayed its mortal body. He showed no fear of death, nor did it faze him that he was currently staring death in the face, literally._

"_You came for me, didn't you?" his voice sounded tired. Yet he kept his strong gaze on the woman, who merely nodded._

_The old man sighed, "I'll go," he began, "on one condition." _

_The reaper's eyebrow rose. "Condition?" she asked. The old man nodded, as Lenne picked herself up off the floor. Her eyes breaking away momentarily from Maechen's to the blonde vampire that was standing next to him._

_Maechen continued with his speech. "My condition is…your support," he said. "I don't want the Grim Reaper as one of my Organization's enemies," his eyes drifted to the blonde vampire standing not to far from him. "So please…" he extended his hand, "…will you help us?" He left his hand before the Reaper, awaiting her answer._

_The Reaper looked at the hand. Siding with a human? Her eyebrows creased as she thought about it. _

_A sigh escaped her lips. Maybe the vampire had hit her a little too hard on the head or maybe it was what she saw in this man. But for whatever reason, the Reaper raised her hand and clasped the old man's. "Agreed," she said in a monotone as pyreflies started to float out of the man's body._

_Maechen smiled a bit as his form, too, finally burst into pyreflies…_

"**_Four Weeks_**…!" the once peaceful atmosphere of the Hellsing attic, was disturbed as a high pitched female voice ripped through the air.

Inside a certain brunette's room stood a white haired man. Who at this moment was currently cringing from that last outburst. In front of him stood a young brunette woman, her red eyes were opened wide in shock as she stared at the butler. Seeing that he still held her attention, the butler nodded. "Four weeks," he repeated slowly. "That is how long his slumber will last."

"But…but…" the brunette kept going, unable to grasp the concept. "…Just to heal some stinking wounds?" Once again the butler nodded. "And your Master's tendency to avoid sleep also adds to the matter," he finished. The brunette grumbled, her head fell to the floor as she processed the newly given information. Her eyebrows creased as a thought hit her. Lifting her head once again, the brunette spoke. "What if there are anymore attacks?" she asked.

A small grin slowly spread across the butler's face. "We still have you, Miss Ishii," the butler's eyes went towards the ceiling and his left arm rose to cup his chin as he pondered something. "However, if things do get a bit…messy…"—his grin came back this time, however, it turned into a full fledged smile—"We could always call Sir Paine's old Nanny."

Yuna blinked. "Umm…" did she hear him right? "…What did you say?" The butler let out a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Why Paine's old Nanny," he repeated as if it would inform the still confused vampire.

--------

Paine's ruby eyes scanned around her office, her left hand continuously tapping a small wooden pencil against the top of her desk. The Hellsing gave a look over her shoulder. _"She could be any where!" _she sighed as her hand ceased tapping the pencil. Since Tidus was now 'unable' to exterminate renegade vampires, they had to get in touch with an old 'acquaintance' of hers.

Now the Hellsing couldn't get over this feeling that she was currently being watched. It was really starting to get to her. The white haired maiden was starting to think she was just simply losing her mind.

That's when it happened…

A male voice pierced through the air. _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-6-6!" _ It counted down.

The sound of a pounding drum vibrated through the air as an inky blackness soon started to drip down the woman's office walls. As once again a male voice came through the room.

_It doesn't matter if it is good; it only matters if it rocks.  
The main thing that we do is to rock your socks off._

Paine jumped out of her chair, sending the object smashing into the floor. Her ruby orbs were wide as saucers as she heard the oh-so-familiar song.

"_Only thing that really matters is a classical sauce.  
And that's why me and KG are classically trained"_

Running around her desk the female went to her door. Grabbing onto the handle she gave it a violent pull but came out with no success.

"_To rock your fuckin' socks off!  
Give 'em a taste KG"_

Seeing that she couldn't exit by the door, the Hellsing looked towards the window behind the desk. All along the music has gotten much louder and faster. As the sounds of several guitars ad basses went off all around her.

"_Give it up for KG, give it up for me,  
Give it up for KG, give it up for me,  
Give it up for rock,  
Give it up for blues,"_

The music was pounding into the poor woman's ear drums. The office walls were completely black along with all the furniture that sat inside of it. Finally, she reached the window and tried to open it. However, it too was shut tight.

"_Now rock your socks off woman,  
We'll rock your shit up y'all.  
Give it up children now to freak your shit out!  
All right!"_

Putting her hands over her ears, Paine tried to block the music out of her mind as she shut her eyes and thought of something else. Like how she was going to make her tormentor pay for this.

"_Now I know what a lot of you are sayin':  
"I just figured out what I'm 'onna do with the rest of my days.  
I'm gonna get me an oversized guitar, gain forty pounds and be the next D"_

The voice only seemed to get louder by the minute, as did the instruments that were currently playing behind it.

"_2-3-4…  
Give it up for KG, give it up for me,  
Give it up for KG, give it up for me"_

She growled under her breath. Of course she should've known that idiot would resort to doing this.

"_Now rock your socks off woman,  
We'll rock your shit up y'all.  
Give it up children won't you freak your shit out!  
All right!"_

Finally it seemed like the song was ending. The man's voice was slowly fading as the darkness in front of her started to swirl, taking on a certain shape. Blonde dreads soon started to fall from the top of the shadows; soon the darkness evaporated exposing a certain girl dressed in a yellow bikini top. In her hands was a left handed guitar—its body was red with the neck colored a dull silver.

The blonde tipped her head sideways a bit as she looked at Paine. A smile soon broke out like dawn across her face. She slung the guitar to her back and stared at the Hellsing who was currently glaring back. "Hi Painey," the blonde greeted happily, "you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

Paine's head twitched a bit. Her breathing was rather erratic as the blonde in front of her continued to comment about her height. Finally, after a minute, the Hellsing's mind snapped, and then without warning…** "Rikku!" **Paine screeched, andthe blonde soon found herself pinned against the carpet as two hands wringed at her neck, making her head bob up and down. "Glad…to…see…you…too…Painey," she gasped as the woman on top of her continued to throttle her.

Baralai opened the main office door, with a curious Yuna trailing behind him. The two of them stopped when they saw the scene in front of them. Yuna's eyes widened as she saw who it was exactly Paine was choking. "Rikku?"

The butler looked over his shoulder towards the fledgling and smiled. "Yes," he said, "as you can see, her and Sir Paine are quite close." Then he closed the door ignoring the blonde vampires gasp for help.

--

I'm hoping a few of you can tell what song that really is.  
It's called Rock Your Socks – By Tenacious D. don't know why but just felt like putting it in there.  
And as a few of you can probably already see Tidus isn't going to be really in the few next chapters.  
Well PLEASE Review and SEE YA-ZeroX20


	19. Soothsayer

Sympathy For The Devil (Halloween)

"_Bonfires burning bright  
Pumpkin faces in the night  
I remember Halloween  
Dead cats hanging from poles  
Little dead are out in droves  
I remember Halloween"-Misfits_

--

October 31st

All Hallows eve.

The infamous day of evil. Not even considered a real holiday by the church of Yevon, however a fun and sweets gathering tradition for most of the citizens of Spira. A day when many took on the appearances of the unholy and went to the streets in hopes of treats.

It's claimed that on this day, the evil in this world is empowered beyond belief. Climbing forth from the dark corners of the world they haunt the streets in search of victims. If this is true then it would not explain the actions of one certain night walker.

Long slender legs were set upon an old wooden table. Leading back towards a beautifully tanned woman, her blonde hair running down the sides of her face. Her head tilted to the left as she gave a light snore. Ruby eyes shut tight as sweet dreams cascaded across her mind. However the blonde's rest was soon going to be broken. For the large metallic door that led into her room soon opened. Revealing a chestnut haired head. Not to long after a face accompanied it, ruby eyes sparkling as the intruder looked at the sleeping blonde. A smile soon spread across the maiden's face.

"**Clang" **the sound of the metal door being slammed open reverberated off the walls. In response to this the blonde woman's eyes shot open as the chair she had been sitting on tumbled backwards. Laughter soon burst through the air as the blonde picked herself up from the floor. Once the blonde was standing she gave the giggling brunette a glare indicating her current mood "I swear…" the blonde started "…Tidus is rubbing off on you". With the mention of that name the brunette's giggles halted. Her ruby eyes traveled to the floor where they settled.

The mention of her master's name always seems to have that kind of effect on her. The four weeks have long since passed and he had yet to show any sign of waking up. Even Baralai and Paine say that this is indeed strange…

"Hello, Yunie you in there?" the brunette snapped out of her small reverie seeing the blonde currently waving a hand in front of her face. The blonde's eyes looked scanned Yuna noticing something astray. Seeing exactly what it was she arched an inquisitive eyebrow "What are you wearing?".

The fledgling's face turned crimson as her face drooped a bit. She had completely forgotten the reason why she had come in here. It seems she had picked her Halloween costume, the clothing consisted of a fairly trimmed down dark blue leather duster, a fedora hat of the same color, and some wire framed sunglasses.

She looked like a female version of her Master. "Don't like, Rikku?". The aforementioned blonde merely shook her head as she sighed "Kids". Rikku then walked a bit further into the room stretching her weary limbs and scratching her derriere "It looks nice" she finally answered "But why wear a costume?". Yuna shrugged "Habit" she answered simply. Looking at the retreating blonde, Yuna suddenly got an idea. Slowly she closed the door behind her…._"This is going to be great_" she thought.

Paine was sitting at her desk. Scribbling something onto a paper in complete silence. Suddenly she dropped her pen and glanced over towards the corner of her desk. Sitting there was a harmless mug of coffee. However why did it just shake? It happened again. Soon the mug was not just shaking but it was starting to make its way across the desk. Along with her penholder, papers, and plant. The Hellsing was going to make a grab for them, however she didn't have time for the floor beneath her soon started to tremble. So the young heiress and her chair were soon making their way around the room.

Now most of you must be wondering, what exactly is Paine thinking? Surely she must be horrified, for it could be an earthquake, or an enemy attack. Well…not exactly, the young white haired woman currently has her head in the palm of her hand while cursing out the obvious reason why her chair is currently doing the Macarena around her desk.

Baralai rushed down the basement stairs. Hitting the solid floor the butler continued to make his way towards the vampire's chambers. He was just about to reach Yuna's room when the door next to it blew open, literally. The metal door flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall directly across from it. The retainer's eyes widened as he saw a figure clad in a blue leather duster, fly out of the room like a bat out of hell. And into the hallway where he presided. _"Tidus"_ he immediately assumed.

Imagine his surprise when a chestnut colored head popped out of the collar. The figure ran towards him "Hey Baralai" it screamed as it crossed his path. "Bye Baralai" it screamed back as it went up the stairs. Deeply confused the Hellsing retainer furrowed his eyebrows as he watched it disappear into the distance "Lady Yuna?".

"**Yunie!" **Baralai jumped as a voice boomed throughout the basement. He then noticed that the shadows had started to shift enveloping the whole basement. The retainer started to suspect something was wron,especially when his feet were no longer touching the ground. **"Excuse me Baralai" **the shadows screamed as they passed around him. They too went up the basement stairs and into the main building. Dropping the poor man back onto the ground and leaving him incredibly confused.

Yuna raced through the mansion as fast as her superhuman legs could taker her. She however had to come to a screeching halt when a certain blonde commander was in her path. The young vampire slammed into the man and sent them both tumbling several feet through the hallway. When the both of them finally stopped, Yuna was the first to get up and looked towards the poor victim.

Gippal was sprawled face first into the floor. Surprisingly he looked unharmed except that his costume was almost shredded. The brunette arched an eyebrow as she saw his costume _"a pirate, how…ironic"_ however she had no time to sit around and think about it. So giving the captain a quick "Sorry" she was back to running.

The fledgling ran to the door's of Sir Paine's office. Grabbing the door knob the young vampire pushed the door open and ran into the room…only to fall over a desk. She fell face first into the hard wood floor. groaning a bit as she lifted her upper body up. Looking around the room Yuna arched an eyebrow _"Has Paine been renovating?"_. The brunette simply concluded that rich people were indeed, weird. For the office was a mess. The desk was just about pushed up against the door while all the heiress's other things were all over the floor.

Speaking of Paine, it seems the white haired woman was idly sitting in a chair that was currently facing the wall. It seems the woman hasn't acknowledged the brunette's presence. "Sir Paine?" Yuna asked as she got up from the floor. Her leather duster brushing against the floor as she approached Paine slowly. When she was a fair distance away from the Hellsing, the brunette looked over the woman's snow white head to see what exactly she was doing.

However to her great surprise a gloved hand whipped out. And seized her collar, then slowly the Hellsing's head turned towards the brunette. When Yuna finally got to see Paine's face, the young vampire almost screamed. The Hellsing was not only pissed…oh no she was PISSED! A vein was throbbing within her forehead as her very skin started to turn red. However when the beast opened its mouth to speak, another voice boomed out **"Yunie" **oh…crap.

Paine's hand unclasped the brunette's collar as another woman entered the fray. Rikku had seemingly popped out of nowhere and has now pinned the poor young vampire into the wall. "Caught ya" the blonde growled. Once again the brunette squealed in surprise. However when Yuna scanned the blonde's clothing. She couldn't help but smile.

Rikku was currently wearing a rather short purple skirt. Bi- colored green and purple stockings ran up her leg. An orange and purple skirt was wrapped around her hips going up to the black vest that was wrapped around the rest of her body. A large cone shaped hat sat on her blonde head. Poor Rikku looked like a scantily clad witch. How exactly Yuna ever got the poor girl into the outfit, no one will ever know.

A growl exited the blonde's throat as her eyes narrowed on her brunette haired prey "I look ridiculous" she hissed. The young fledgling managed a weak nod "but really cute" she managed to say over Rikku's fist. And for a second it looked like Rikku was going to say something in return it however was interrupted when the long forgotten Paine Hellsing cleared her throat. Both vampires' eyes traveled to the white haired woman who was still sitting within her chair. Yet it looked like she had calmed down considerably "What's going on here?" the woman asked.

Rikku glanced back at Yuna, then back towards Paine. Before finally letting the brunette back down onto the ground once again. The blonde let out a sigh as she started to explain Yuna's rather annoying actions of slipping her into the costume that she wore before them.

Once the blonde was done explaining, the room was enveloped in an awkward silence as Paine seemed to ponder something. Finally the Hellsing spoke "It looks cute" she said plainly leaving the matter at that. "Yesss" Yuna hissed as she threw her fist into the air in a show of triumph "I was right". Rikku merely hissed back at the brunette. While Paine merely rolled her eyes at the two annoying vampires.

However their squabble was soon broken by a soft knock at the door. And not soon after a blonde female head poked through the opening of the door "Sir Paine?" the woman asked. Her long blonde hair ran down her face, her eyes a brilliant blue and she was currently wearing what looked like a snow white three-piece suit along with a tie to match. The woman scanned the room in what looked like confusion "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked.

Paine was the first to speak out "Sudit?" she asked. The new blonde woman nodded "Yes, I'm here to…" the woman looked towards Yuna "…is she wearing a trench coat?". Ignoring that question completely the Hellsing went on "You're here to help arrange the costume party".

The blonde woman nodded, and then once again looked towards Yuna. Her blue eyes locking on with the fledgling's ruby ones. And for some reason a shiver went down the brunette's spine especially when this "Sudit" woman smirked at her. However before the brunette could say anything, the Hellsing started her introductions "Sudit, let me introduce Rikku, and Yuna" the white haired woman said.

Sudit acknowleged the disinterested Rikku with a nod. Then glanced towards Yuna and her blue eyes lit up "Nice to meet you, Lady Yuna" the blonde woman greeted. An overly friendly smile plastered across her face.

Yuna looked away, for some unknown reason here face had suddenly decided to heat up "Pleasure's all mine" the brunette answered as she looked towards the wall. _"Why in hell am I blushing?" _the brunette screamed within her mind…

The fledgling huffed as she walked down the basement stairs. She was incredibly confused at this moment, there was something quite peculiar about that 'Sudit' woman. She just couldn't place her finger on it. Walking deeper into the basement the young woman's eyes scanned the vicinity. She really didn't want Rikku to catch her today. Slowly she approached a large metallic door and gave it a light shove.

The metal barrier opened, exposing what looked like a cold barren room. With nothing but a stone chair that was carved from the mansion's very wall. She entered the room then slowly closed the metal door behind her. Ruby eyes searched the room in search of intruders, before finally resting on a black coffin that presided across the room. A small smile crept across her face as she made her way towards the coffin.

Sighing a bit she cleaned the dust that had started to collect on its lid. Silently chiding herself for taking so long to visit him once again. Then for a second she sat there in silence, as if expecting something to happen. However when nothing did the young woman opened the coffin. Within that coffin was a blonde haired man, his eyes looked shut as if for all eternity. He was clothed in what looked like a white dress shirt. His hands were laid upon his chest crossing themselves.

Yuna's eyes brightened "Hello Master" she whispered. Resting her elbows on the rim of the casket, the woman watched him in silent patience "I miss you". Shyly, a hand crept away from the brunette and made its way towards one of the blonde's cold pale hands. When her hand made its destination, she enveloped the cold piece of flesh within her palm "Rikku once told me…" the brunette started "…that you actually like Halloween". The wide brimmed fedora hat fell over the fledgling's eyes as she contemplated her words "So I figured if, I were to dress up like you then maybe in some small way…" okay, now she was certain that her cheeks must look like to over grown cherries "…you'll be celebrating with me".

The brunette shrugged "Stupid I know" she said simply "But you've been asleep for almost a year now". Her grip on his hand tightened "I'm starting to think you'll never wake up". Once again she let out a small sigh. "But when you do wake up my Master" slowly she started to loom over the sleeping blonde "You'll find me here waiting for you" her face inched towards Tidus's. Stopping a small distance away from his, the brunette looked at his still face in deep contemplation. However she didn't seem to hesitate for long, her lips softly landed upon the sleeping vampire's. thair lips connected for a brief second in what seemed a small show of her feelings. However there was still no response from the elder vampire.

So the brunette lifted her head in what looked like disappointment. Carefully she got down from the coffin and giving him one last glance, she closed the lid to the coffin and exited from the room.

Rikku arched an eyebrow. The blonde female was currently standing outside the mansion's 'event' room. And for the last hour has been doing nothing but listening in on Sudit's progress with the decorations. However the interior decorator has not made a sound since the moment Paine left. Curiosity was soon getting the best of this vampire. So carefully she stuck her head through the solid wood door, and peered into the room.

Imagine her shock when she saw a highly decorated room. The walls seemed to have been painted within a black shadow, while seemingly life like skeletal parts were scattered around the vicinity. Black things that oddly resembled bats, hung from the ceiling as if sleeping through the night. The tables looked almost wrapped within what looked like blood that dripped off them ever so often. And that is only a small list of what Rikku saw.

Finally the vampire saw the woman's silhouette sitting among one of the many chairs looking like she was sleeping. Rikku stepped through the door entirely and made her way towards the sleeping woman. When she got closer to Sudit, the blonde vampire saw that the woman wasn't sleeping. It looked as if she was simply waiting for something. Slowly the blonde female's head turned towards Rikku, a wicked smile placed upon her face "Hello, Rikku"

Yuna sat within her room bored out of her mind. Since she had came to Hellsing the young vampire has brought in several things to make life a little easier for her. Such as a TV, a computer, and a radio, yet none of these things really interest her at the moment. She had no intention of going to the 'costume party' since she had learned her lesson with the Christmas ball. But that pretty much left her with nothing to do tonight but sit here and vegetate.

Well that was her plan until a rather energetic Rikku burst through her door. The blonde vampire was babbling so much that poor Yuna had absolutely no clue what she was saying. Other than something about the costume party already starting without them. Then the older vampire grabbed Yuna's forearm then proceeded to drag her to the event room. When they got to the party the blonde literally threw the poor brunette into the room.

When Yuna finally managed to pick herself up from the floor. she saw that the party had in fact started. The room was filled with costumed soldiers along with their wives and loved ones. Squinting her ruby eyes a little the young fledgling could see Sir Paine and Baralai on the other side of the room. It seems Baralai has come as Frankenstein's monster, while Sir Paine had actually put on a dress. _"Now that's scary" _

A tap on her shoulder brought Yuna back into the world of the living. And she turned around to see the blonde head of Sudit standing right behind her. The poor brunette nearly jumped out of the sheer shock. Making the blonde woman smirk "Hi" she said simply. Yuna gave her an unsure nod "Eh...Hi" she responded. The blonde woman tilted her head as if thinking of something when a glimmer flashed upon her eyes "Having fun?" Sudit asked.

"Uh…" Yuna glanced towards her left "…I guess". As if on some kind of cue, music started to blare out of seemingly nowhere. At this the young brunette was going to make her get away when suddenly a hand grabbed onto her own. Turning slightly the fledgling saw it was Sudit who had grabbed her. Opening her mouth to say something the brunette was caught off guard when she was pulled against the blonde's body and found lips encasing her own.

Yuna's eyes widened a bit as she squealed into the other girl's mouth. However soon her eyes started to shut as her arms encircled the blondes neck. For some reason it felt right to do this. Soon the brunette's eyes were shut completely _"Master…" _her thoughts soon started to wander.

"_Yes, Police Girl"_

Instantly here eyes flew open. And with that she pushed herself away from the woman. However the figure who was standing before her was no longer Sudit. The person in front of her was a bit taller and male. A familiar smirk on his lips as his eyes were covered by a pair of sun glasses. "Master" the brunette yelped. _"What the hell?" _ was it him all along. It would definitely explain a lot for the poor girl.

Yet, before the brunette could say anything she once again found herself encased within the blonde's arms as his lips descended upon hers. It only lasted briefly before Tidus pulled away and looked at her "Happy Halloween, Police Girl" and with those words said his body disintegrated within the shadows beneath him.

The confused brunette fell onto her knees and scratched at the floor. "No" she cried "No, don't go" her elongated nails scraped across the smooth floor "Please" she begged. Finally a soft hand laid upon her shoulder brought the brunette back from her struggle. Red tears running down her cheeks Yuna turned towards the owner of the hand. It turned out to be a sympathetic Rikku. the blonde vampire helped Yuna off of the floor and disappeared from the now staring room.

They reappeared in Yuna's room where the blonde let go of the broken girl. Hiding her ruby eyes behind her blonde bangs, she watched as Yuna turned towards her "You knew didn't you?" the brunette asked. although she really didn't want to. The blonde still nodded "Yeah" her ruby eyes downcast. "What was he?" the fledgling's questions continued.

Rikku took a minute to sigh before continuing her explanation "It was just a part of Tidus that wanted to get out" she looked towards the still confused fledgling "It used the shadows to take a form".

"What part?" the brunette asked. The older vampire smirked "I think I may know" a twinkle in her ruby eyes the blonde turned away from the poor girl "But, it may be best to tell you later" Rikku vanished then, leaving Yuna alone in her room.

However the brunette didn't stay there for very long. Standing herself upon her own two feet, Yuna walked out of her room and into the dark hallways. Making her way down the familiar route that she usually took to visit her Master. Not bothering to check for any unwanted visitors the brunette pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. To her surprise the coffin's lid was already opened, yet Tidus was still inside of it. Within his death-like sleep.

It took Yuna a minute to get closer to the blonde. However when she did her small pale hand interlaced with the blonde's. And without hesitation the girl bent over the casket and brought her lips onto his. This time however it wasn't neither brief nor innocent. Using her tongue the eager young vampire forced open Tidus's lips, allowing her mouth to run across the front of his teeth. Being cautious of his canines.

When finished the brunette withdrew from her Master. Running her palm down his cold cheek, she smiled a bit as she started to make her way towards the exit.

"_I miss you too, Master"_

--

A very special (and late) Halloween chapter.

Also SFTD's one year anniversary as well. However a few people may find this chapter a bit…weird and confusing.

So here's to clear things up a bit. Sudit (Crappy name I know) is for those of you who haven't already figured it out Tidus spelled backwards.

Its told that vampires can't change their real names, they can only use anagrams and Sudit was the best I could come up with.

Another thing would be the idea of Sudit was inspired by Hellsing: The Dawn, where Alucard takes on the form of a young girl for most of the story. (Girlycard)

And yes this is a about a year since we left off.

For those of you who did like it, please thank , Old Misfits, Buckethead, and the song 'This is Halloween' Marilyn Manson's version.

Well enjoy, PLEASE REVIEW and SEE Ya – ZeroX20


	20. Welcome To My Nightmare

Sympathy For The Devil (Battle For Heaven)

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to real vampires…would be **Fucking Awesome**.

"_Woe to you, Oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the beast with wrath, because he knows the time is short… Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast for it is a human number, its number is Six hundred and sixty six" – Revelations Ch. XIII v.18 _

_--_

_Resurrection…_

_Impossible, unholy._

_This is how it is described within the book of Yevon. For one to come back from the dead is beyond any scientific reason. It can never happen…unless of course it is the monster that used to stalk the land. However even Sin was proven to be able to die once and for all._

_There is but only one account of a human resurrection. It happened unexpectedly within the putrid dungeons that resided underneath Bevelle. Laying upon a stone table covered within the darkness of the room. Was a body; dirty and decaying would be the best way to describe it, for it did not suffer a quick death. _

_No, several holes were embedded across its body, showing where it seems several blades penetrated. What used to be golden locks of hair was now nothing but filth covered tresses that were a horrible shade of brown. Orbs that used to be blue as the sea now blood shot and open as the corpses head was facing towards the wall furthest from the table._

_It lay motionless upon that table, finally resting from all the hardships that it had been put through._

_However if someone had been within those dank walls, they would've heard the faint sound of a supposed dormant heart start to beat once more along with blood starting to rush through the cold limbs. _

_Wounds that covered his body seemingly healed over instantaneously, however even through all this the eyes still held no life. No spirit to occupy the now regenerated body. _

_A whistle—that's what broke through the horrid silence and echoed throughout the walls of the cell; its sharp sound reached deep into the dead mind of the corpse. And finally a flicker of life showed within its blue eyes. _

_A blink of the eyes…_

_That was the first movement the bodies done since its death. Yet, as the lids fell over the eyes they shifted. Changing from their sea blue to a dark ruby. However the following second a great pain flushed through his body. A penalty from the muscles which were now stiff from lack of use. _

_The book of Yevon says Resurrection is impossible…_

_However as the once dead body of prisoner number Six hundred and Sixty-Six just proved it is in fact quite possible. _

_Yet, as soldiers approach the cell in hopes of burying the body completely, oblivious to the fact that residing within the cell lies a monster with its canines ready for soft flesh. They're soon going to find out that Resurrection is indeed unholy…_

There was once a time when all was possible. Magic flowed through the air and into the fingertips of those who were able to possess it. Back when a city full of lights and life flickered off the coast of the world itself. A time when Zanarkand existed. Within the glorious time of magic and spirituality emerged the anomalies called the unsents; the souls of the departed that had refused to travel to their last resting place, chaining themselves to the physical world and through the use of pyreflies managed to live amongst the populace.

When the terror that was Sin was defeated, these 'undead' beings disappeared from the face of the earth. With the emergence of the Undertaker, the deceased were now forced to depart from this plane and into the next. And for several hundred years this system has prevailed…until recently…

The sky was turning a dark shade of red as the sun descended into the mountains, laying dark shadows all across the Hellsing manor. The front of the manor showed nothing of particular interest if one were to exclude the middle aged couple that was currently staring through the middle bars of the gate. A woman with ice blue hair let her long locks fall all the way towards her ankles. Her body was scantily clad—showing an incredible amount of skin—yet the few garments that she did have looked of foreign descent showing the symbols of a time long forgotten.

Her partner, however, seemed to be quite the opposite. Covered head to toe in what seemed like golden battle armor, the man wore a helmet that stuck two golden horns into the air as his pure white cape flapped within the wind behind him. "Beautiful, isn't it my dear?" the woman said as her arm slipped around his.

"Really a sight to behold," she agreed.

The man nodded his agreement looking from the manor to the woman. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

The woman's eyes flickered, showing her pupil less orbs. "Yes," she answered.

"Sheesh!" an exasperated soldier exclaimed as he leaned against the outside wall of the manor's entrance. "Captain sure has been on our ass lately, huh Samson?" To his left side—on the other side of the entrance—his companion nodded. "I mean it's not like…it's—"

"_Against…"_

The soldier stopped in mid sentence, his blue eyes looking towards his companion who seemed to not have heard that. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Samson turned to him shaking his head, his eyebrows rising in worry. "You feelin' alright?" Samson asked.

The soldier shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. "Yeah I'm fine," he answered. "Guess I—"

"_Your gun!" _

There it was again—a voice in his head.

"_Grab it."_

His hand slowly went to his right side where his gun rested inside its holster _"Grab it!" _the voice repeated more forcefully this time within his mind.

Samson's eyes pierced into his as his friend watched him in worry. _"Grab the gun," _the voice continued. His hand was shaking, yet as if on its own it unclipped the strap and pulled out the weapon._ "Kill him," _came the voice's next order. The solider shook his head. _"No!" _he pleaded _"I can't!" _ His arm, however, seemed to disagree, for it kept raising. _"Do it." _ the voice chanted _"Do it now." _ Tears exited out of the soldiers eyes as his arm lifted towards Samson. Whose eyes widened as he saw what was now happening. "What are you doing?" Samson asked as he raised his hands defensively, eyes widening in horror. _"Do it!" _his finger slowly moved to the trigger. He had no say in what his body was doing. "I'm sorry," the soldier mumbled when he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it. _"Do it! Now!"_

-

Birds flew out of a nearby tree as a shot rang through the air. A sound that made Sir Paine Hellsing lift her head from her paper work. Getting up out of her seat, the woman made her way towards the office door. Opening the door the white haired woman peered outside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…at least, that was until a speck of light seemed to dance across the carpet floor. An eyebrow raising in curiosity, the Hellsing made her way out of the doorway and into the hall.

The light trailed deeper into the manor's hallway, lightly skipping across the fabric as it seemed to lead the poor girl somewhere. Finally, after a minute of following it, the fragment of light bumped into a foot where it bounced lightly before disappearing. The foot belonged to the blonde commander named Gippal Bernadette, who currently had his back turned towards the Hellsing.

Paine stopped within her tracks, a sudden feeling of unease washed through her body as she stared at the Captains still back. Taking a chance, the young lady spoke. "Captain?" For a second Gippal did not respond, however eventually, he turned towards the Hellsing—her ruby eyes widening as she saw his one good eye was pupilless—and without much hesitation he reached for his holster and pulled out his weapon. Aiming the gun towards Paine, the captain made no real expression, his eyes hollow orbs and his movements almost mechanical.

His finger pulled on the guns trigger and the bullet exited the barrel. It seemed as if the woman's time had been up, yet as the bullet descended towards her, she felt a sudden push on her left side as she was pushed from the bullet's path. Falling hard on the carpet, the woman groaned a bit as she looked up towards her savior. Laying upon her body was Rikku, her blonde locks spread across the floor as her face was buried into the heiresses legs. Lifting her head towards the Hellsing, the young vampire let the shadows take them deeper into the manor and into the basement.

She soon found herself lying on the blonde's wooden table. Grumbling a bit, she made a move to shove Rikku off of her however, saw blood around the blonde's shoulder. "Rikku!" she exclaimed as she moved the vampire slowly. It seems that the bullet had hit the blonde's shoulder, leaving a rather nasty wound. "Why hasn't it healed?" Paine asked the vampire. Rikku's head moved a bit as her eyebrows furrowed in pain. "Special bullets…" was all she managed to mumble. Paine's ruby eyes widened as realization hit her. All of the soldier's bullets were specially crafted to kill creatures like Rikku.

"I'll be fine," the blonde said weakly as she gave Paine a weak smile. "It'll just take a little longer to heal, that's all." Finally, taking herself off the table, Paine huffed, "What's gotten into my soldiers?" she asked. A hiss came from behind her as the vampire sat up on the table "I'm not sure," Rikku answered truthfully, her face scrunching up in genuine confusion. "I just know that something has spread itself across the mansion." Walking to the other side of the room, Paine sat herself on the coffin/bed and rested her arm within her palm. "Could it be vampires?"

The blonde shook her head. "No," she answered. "This feels different."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "Different?" she asked, not exactly sure if she liked the sound of that.

The shoulder was now starting to heal as skin started to move over the hole. "Whatever it is…"—Rikku shifted her arm a bit—"…It's everywhere."

A sigh of frustration left the heiresses lips as she buried her forehead into her hands. Suddenly remembering something, she raised her head once again towards the vampire "What about Yuna?"

Although still in pain, Rikku still managed a smile. "She's on her way," she said, her head tilting a bit. "To _him_._"_

--

Footsteps hit the hard stone floors as the brunette made her way down the dark corridors. Breath leaving her nostrils at an alarming rate as her target came into view. The metallic door shimmered within the basements poor lighting almost as if it was greeting her. The door opened easily enough, allowing her access and was slammed shut behind her.

Immediately the brunette's ruby eyes focused upon the coffin that resided on the room's right side. With speed that she didn't seem capable of, the brunette approached the coffin. Small hands grasping the sides she opened the lid. Her useless breaths stopped as her ruby eyes descended upon the motionless body that lay within the coffin.

His skin looked slightly paler than the last time she'd seen it. His once golden hair was now starting to turn gray. A sad smile crossed the girl's lips "Master" the word was almost inaudible as if they were only meant for his ears. However the blonde man didn't respond, his eyes stayed shut in their seemingly eternal slumber. Palms pushing down upon the side of the coffin the brunette climbed into the coffin.

Laying herself down next to the blonde, the girl sighed. _"Please work", _shifting her body the fledgling climbed atop of the older vampire. Closing her eyes and settling her head on the blondes shoulder. The girl began to concentrate, letting her mind open and reaching out for a response from the unresponsive blonde.

Imagine her surprise when something answered. However it wasn't the response that she was hoping for, before the poor girl could react the connection puller her in and deep into the mind of the older vampire.

It felt as if she was falling into a great abyss enveloped within the darkness and mystery that was her Master's psyche.

"Yuna…"

--

Welcome back.

Hopefully my writing has not suffered from my long 'vacation'. I'm hoping to have the next three parts of this typed up and sent to my beta reader before I have to go back to school in two weeks.

And… I feel like I owe my readers an apology. For not updating in like ever. Although I have not lost interest in this story and I'm always thinking of new things to add to it. I never really take the time to write it all down and simply forget about it. Also I've been putting up little one-shots under a different name (0ExTwenty) anyways expect to see me a little more often now that I have less demanding classes and time off from work.

Enjoy and review

ZeroX20


End file.
